


Un Madrigal para Dos

by alondradepuerto



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Mild Dubious consent oral sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondradepuerto/pseuds/alondradepuerto
Summary: Diez años idolatrando a un angel. Y en una sola noche, una ninfa la destronó...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, algunas consideraciones para los lectores:
> 
> • Este fic es un crossover muy particular; El fantasma de la Opera/Norte & Sur.  
> • Contiene elementos de M. Leroux y Sir .Weber y de Elizabeth Gaskell.  
> • Los tags tienen una razón de ser: el contenido es General, pero tiene algunos capítulos de contenido Explícito.  
> • Para referencia física, el Erik de la versión cinematográfica de Schumacher (2004) y la Margaret de la serie de la BBC(2004); Gerald Butler y Daniela Denby-ashe.  
> • Transcurre durante la Belle Époque.  
> • El texto entre comillas son mensajes manuscritos.  
> • No soy experta en música, ni historia. Recién he descubierto la belleza de la música clásica y no concibo un fic de este fandom sin ella. 
> 
> Los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. El único fin que persigo es entretenimiento.  
> Muchas gracias a noaizumi, mi invaluable betareader y crítica más directa.

La carpeta de cuero de ante negro, única protección y cubierta de las frágiles páginas que contenían su opera prima, tantos años trabajada y por años afinada una y otra vez, crujía entre el puño firmemente apretado de su autor.

Finamente enfundado en un traje carmesí, elaborado con capas y capas de fino textil; el portador silencioso bajo la penumbra de un pilar cercano, invisible a los ojos de los invitados al histriónico Baile de Máscaras de fin de año. Absorto por completo, al igual que los demás asistentes, en un punto.

El vestíbulo que se extendía abriéndose ante la bella escalinata, profusamente iluminado por las lámparas eléctricas de reciente instalación, era en ese momento, el escenario perfecto de un modesto pero bellamente ejecutado madrigal a cuatro voces.

El armonioso trío de voces masculinas se complementaba maravillosamente en un coro de corte gregoriano, a la espera de que se les uniera la cuarta voz. La más hermosa.  
Los murmullos de aprobación, emitidos aquí y allá por alguno que otro conocedor de música, se adormecieron completamente. Cada corazón encogido en silencio reverencial. Madame Giry, menos conmovida por la cristalina voz de la soprano frente a sus ojos, tuvo la suficiente presteza de ánimo como para notar una presencia ajena a este entorno detrás suyo; una presencia que conocía muy bien. Giró levemente su rostro para mirar de reojo. Ahí estaba, justo detrás del pilar, bajo la penumbra, pasando inadvertida por los presentes. Echando una mirada rápida alrededor, suspiró aliviada al notar que el público, a semejanza del cuento homónimo de Poe, disfrutaba indiferente al terror de la Muerte Roja entre ellos.

Le miró a los ojos. Notó la delicada piel entorno al verde esmeralda de dos océanos, pintada de kohl, un hipnótico contraste con la macabra blancura marfil de la careta maléfica. Los siguió, con aprensión, horrorizada de que estuvieran posados con ira en la frágil Christine, aun en brazos del Vizconde, a escasos metros. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no era ella el objeto de tal intensa contemplación. Su mirada desnuda de celos, más bien recreaba la titilante humedad de los ojos de un erudito que ha descubierto una verdad ideológica, una razón de ser más allá de viejos dogmas. Su intensa mirada clavada sobre la poseedora de la voz que cantaba las desdichas de una ninfa desengañada. 

Máximo control sobre una impecable técnica de respiración, sin virtuosismos cantarinos innecesarios, limpia y pura la voz. Su calidad diáfana.El pecho ancho, cálido como un invitante nido, apenas si se agitaba, escote en uve, seda jaspeada del vestido, brillando discretamente, con modestia incluso, entre el apabullante carnaval de telas exóticas, colores discordantes, sombreros y máscaras de dudoso gusto y composición irreconciliables. La piel blanca y joven de un largo cuello, cabellos castaños recogidos en un peinado recatado, indudablemente extranjero, la mirada adormilada,más propia de un cuadro renacentista, repetía el bello tono del vestido…y de los ojos que la contemplaban con dolorosa intensidad. A ella solamente. Y a sus labios.

Madame Giry, de mirar al objeto de admiración frente a ella pasó a contemplar el suelo, buscando desesperadamente un nuevo curso de acción. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué nueva locura se desataría ahora? Unos segundos antes temía ser asistente a un nuevo espectáculo infernal del teatro de los celos enfermizos y las pasiones no correspondidas. Pero no. ¡Podría ser incluso peor!

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas por la compostura que siempre había esgrimido con facilidad y que ahora le costaba horrores encontrar, despegó la mirada del suelo para voltear a verle. La carpeta había caído al suelo, las hojas dispersas. Alzó la vista y aún viéndolo no podía procesar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos; al ras de la máscara blanca, sobre ambas mejillas, corrían líneas pares de humedad mezclada con tintura oscura. Alzó aún más la vista y se encontró con el iris empañado de un océano tormentoso. Apenas podía creer lo que veía. 

En el pecho comprimido tras el disfraz macabro, un corazón se estremecía cual laúd. Las notas de esa voz iban desgarrando cada fibra, cada vena, cada horrible maraña de miedos y terrores, desarmando viejas resoluciones. El vacío limpio que ahora llenaba las cámaras de su corazón, era la perfecta caja de resonancia para una antigua melodía que en esa etérea voz sonaba peregrina. Una nueva misa, una nueva aria con cada nota resonando.

El eco de los aplausos la hizo girar de nuevo la vista al frente; el intermezzo había concluido. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ahora todos repararían en él! Se giró de lleno, el rostro desencajado de pavor, ante la sorprendida mirada de Meg. La carpeta y el espectro habían desaparecido.

Notas de la Autora:  
El madrigal es Lamento della Ninfa de Claudio Monteverdi. Recomiendo la versión de Lady Emma Kirkby.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después, en una opulenta oficina, el éxito cantaba en la voz destemplada de Monsieur Moncharmin.  
─¡¡Santé!!─.

La velada había salido a pedir de boca gracias a la improvisada idea. Brillante había sido armar a toda carrera, con escasas horas de anticipación, un pequeño concierto justo antes del baile coreográfico.

Para dos caballeros sin la más vaga idea de este negocio, el instinto les había servido. La novedad, como en cualquier rama del espectáculo, atraía al público como la miel a las moscas. Aunque revivir piezas antiguas no era nuevo. Lo nuevo era la voz y la estampa venida del otro lado del canal de la Mancha. 

La visita de uno de los benefactores extranjeros de la Ópera Populaire, un cierto caballero inglés, Míster Bell, que estaría a propósito de negocios en la ciudad y muy agusto de asistir a la fiesta, había traído una pequeña joya para el festejo en la voz de su ahijada.

Ciertamente una impresión. M. Armand Moncharmin y M. Firmin Richard se regodeaban en su suerte; la noche había sido un éxito al dar impulso al nuevo cambio de imagen que deseaban proyectar. Y ciertamente un golpe de timón en el rumbo para alguien…

-o-

En el aula de clases, la claridad de la mañana entraba por las amplias ventanas. El piano sonaba una escala repetitiva usada solo para calentamientos. Los murmullos de las bailarinas, poco habituales en una clase de Mme. Giry, no llegaban a los oídos de aquella, absorta como estaba en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Aun no conseguía procesar los eventos de esa noche.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Y cómo no había podido prever que en un evento así, la sola presencia de Christine con su pretendiente y secreto prometido iba a atraer la atención de su iracundo tutor?¡Lo que es más! ¿Cómo pudo la administración pensar que se habían librado del nefasto inquilino? ¡Estaban todos ciegos!

Con horror contemplaba los escenarios que habían pasado como visiones atroces frente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso había desistido de su afán inútil o planearía una venganza aún más cruenta? Había estado segura que se desataría ahí mismo un infierno igual o peor que el duelo en Perros, relatado por Christine a Meg unos meses antes. Luego estaba el madrigal interpretado para los danzantes esa noche. ¿Sería posible que hubiera visto una posible rival en la figura de la joven dama inglesa que viniera a socavar el éxito de su alumna, una rival de la cual deshacerse? No, nada tenía sentido. Con él todo eran elucubraciones. Pero con él nada había tenido sentido antes y había ocurrido igual.

Luego estaban esas malditas lágrimas. ¿De dónde? Nunca, nunca antes las había visto. Menos creído que pudieran caer de esos ojos. 

Nadie debía siquiera sospechar lo que había estado a punto de suceder en esa fiesta. Lo mejor era esperar, sin poner sobre aviso a nadie. Esperar cualquier indicación de sus intenciones. Inspiró profundo para serenarse. Esperaría. En eso, Madame era una experta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:
> 
> Santé ̶ Equivalente francés al ¡Salud! en un brindis.


	3. Chapter 3

En un estante lejano, bajo la injuria del polvo y las polillas, yacía olvidada la obra de toda una vida. Nunca más un objeto de fervor. 

Tan intensos sentimientos volcados sobre el papel, tantas fantasías oscuras, tan ardientes anhelos prohibidos, todos inspirados por un momento de pasión negada. Tan solo unos meses atrás. Lo que nunca había apetecido, a la sazón se le había antojado con locura. Bastó una maldita declaración furtiva bajo la cúpula nevada del cielo parisino para inflamar el deseo primario y carnal haciendo musa involuntaria y sacrificio jurado a la inconstante Christine. No del amor, sino del perverso deseo. Apenas unos meses atrás.

Que lejano era ahora. Como el trabajo de una vida, en una sola noche había perdido todo su valor a ojos de su creador. Mas ahora, se le antojaba impúdico. Indigno de ser interpretado por…por esa suave voz que ahora recreaba de su exacta memoria, durante sus momentos de descanso letárgico. En un impulso, tiró del estante, dando al traste algunas hojas en el piso, otras volaron hasta la orilla lamida por las frías aguas del afluente subterráneo. ¿Qué hacer con la carpeta? Le era odioso solo pensar en ello. ¿Quemarla en el fuego? No. Aún era muy pronto. Aún el recuerdo amargo se aferraba a su alma. Lo que quedó en la carpeta fue dar al fondo de un viejo baúl. 

Meditar en una traía de improviso el recuerdo de la otra. El pasado y el presente. Era como probar de dos fuentes de exquisito néctar. Ambos deliciosos en su misma naturaleza, pero tremendamente diferentes. Invariablemente el primero de ellos, tornóse desagradable y entonces iba en pos del otro; más fresco y fragante. Aun sin defectos. Entonces tomaba ávidamente como un ebrio que en su afán de saborear derrama torpemente la copa servida. 

Reclinado a lo largo de la chaise longue frente al calor de la chimenea, las comparaciones eran inadmisibles, pero llegaban a su mente inevitablemente. Trataba de no hacerlas tal vez por respeto a la memoria de su otrora alumna o la emoción ciega que inspiraba este nuevo y hermoso descubrimiento, a primera vista impoluto.  
Si. Tal vez temía encontrar fallas a lo que en principio había juzgado perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Pero acaso no hay belleza en lo imperfecto? ¿No es acaso la posibilidad de perfeccionar algo lo que hace que sea superior? ¿Transformar lo humano en divino? Ah, sí. A esa misma conclusión había llegado al oír a aquella niña susurrando melodías en la entelarañada capilla casi una década antes. Entonces, al llegar a este hilo de razonamiento, el gusto se le antojaba bilioso y debía levantarse y tomar un trago de tinto para no agriarse consigo mismo.

¿Que era esta sensación placentera que adormecía sus miembros e inflamaba su pecho? ¿Era el dulce embotamiento estimulado por el alcohol o el sabor del efímero recuerdo?Y se recriminaba así mismo la falta de control, el absurdo desenfreno. ¿Cómo podía emborracharse con tan poco? Era apenas unas gotas. Un solo canto no podría condensar toda la belleza oculta. No. Debía haber más, mucho más. Y él debía probarlo.

Pero no tomaría la misma aproximación. No cometería los mismos errores. Donde la irreflexión le había llevado al error, la prudencia le prepararía el camino. Esta vez tendría éxito. 

-o-

En el escenario, los tramoyistas se afanaban en retirar las últimas piezas de decoración, imitación de un jardín toscano y los muebles de una puesta en escena de la noche anterior.

M. Moncharmin charlaba con Miss Hale, o más bien se explayaba en un discurso pretencioso y florido mientras la joven escuchaba pacientemente. Haciendo gala de su educación y buenos modales, Margaret se esforzaba por parecer interesada en la charla sin atractivos sobre la que versaba el caballero francés. A unos pasos, al fondo, Mademoiselle Daae y el Vizconde departían con sonrisas enamoradas. Margaret no puedo evitar agraciarles con una sonrisa. Aunque algo mustia y poco conversadora para su gusto, la joven soprano le había caído en gracia. Si había algo que Margaret admiraba era su modestia y la dulzura en su mirada.

Al poco rato, el ruido y la cháchara de trabajadores se acallaron. Se apartaron para dar paso a la reposada y grácil elegancia de la Madame instructora de ballet y gerente de palco. Margaret había notado nada más llegar que, misteriosamente, cada qué vez Madame Giry entraba en una estancia o salón del edificio el silencio se cuajaba de inmediato. Toda charla o risa cesaba. Sobre todo cuando traía entre sus manos algún sobre.

Esta vez eran rosas. Un hermoso ramillete de las más jugosas rosas blancas que jamás había visto en su vida. Sin duda alguna un obsequio de algún admirador para la Daae. Margaret sonrió cortésmente y tornó a seguir prestando su atención al M. Moncharmin. Pero este sonreía mirando alternativamente al rostro de su interlocutora y hacia dónde estaba la instructora. Margaret comprendió y giróse también hacia la madame, que para su desconcierto y el de los presentes, dirigía su paso directamente hacia ella.  
Con una cortesía Madame Giry extendió el ramo atado con una cinta de gamuza negra, y ligado a ella un sobre blanco. Sin meditarlo mucho, Margaret alzó su mano para girar el sobre y ver el destinatario. No lo había. Nada estaba escrito. Solo le sorprendió el sello de cera rojo con las facciones de una calavera. Mal gusto sin duda, pero muy curioso. Sus dedos picaban por abrirlo. Pero y ¿si era para la Daae? Miró con expectación al rostro de la madame, esperando alguna indicación. Solo una sonrisa discreta, pero definitivamente una sonrisa.

Margaret tomó el ramo y lo admiró embelesada por algunos segundos. Pequeños diamantes de rocío aún adornaban los pétalos sedosos. Sin dejar de sonreír, tomó con la mano izquierda el sobre y sin más miramientos partió el sello con una fuerte presión. 

Una única palabra en tinta dorada.

“Beautiful”

Y por firma, las iníciales. F.O.

─“¿F.O?”─. Musitó sin comprender. Entonces escuchó un sollozo y al alzar la vista vio a Mlle. Daae salir corriendo, seguida por el angustiado Raúl.  
Más confundida que antes, Margaret miró a los ojos de Madame Giry, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora mudada en una expresión extraña. ¿Resignación y Desilusión? ¿Desengaño y tristeza? ¿Qué extraños sentimientos le impulsaban a mirar así al sitio por donde había huido la joven soprano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora:  
> F. O. - Fantasma de la Ópera, por supuesto.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche entrada de Paris daba inicio con un bullicio efervescente en el vestíbulo del edificio, mientras la oficina vacía de los gerentes permanecía en perfecto silencio. La lista de reservaciones dispuesta sobre el escritorio. 

─Que deliciosa coincidencia…─. Una risa sosegada de genuina satisfacción resonaba en el pecho del habitual intruso.

Su dedo enguantado recorría el nombre, acariciando cada letra, como en un ritual animista; una caricia sobre el nombre es equivalente a una caricia física en la dueña. 

-o-

Afuera en el pasillo los murmullos, risas discordantes y charlas envueltas en el denso caldo compuesto de pestilente hedor a cigarro, perfume ofensivamente cargante y gas de lámparas. Las parejas de burgueses, aristócratas, gente de bien y de dudoso vivir que se habían mezclado para charlar ahora se dispersaban, dispuestas a tomar asiento entre las filas del amplio auditorio y en los palcos reservadas por la gracia de sus apellidos o el tintinear de monedas.

Adentro el sosegado compás de la respiración de una dama. Las suaves ondas de un discreto perfume de ciclaminos se extendían serenas sobre la estancia silenciosa del palco privado número 5.

─ ¿Está cómoda, mademoiselle?─. Por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta Mme. Giry le saludaba. Un solo palco daba espacio a cuatro personas y un valet sin problemas. Cuanta gentileza en dotarla de uno solo para ella, pensó Margaret. Sin embargo, le incomodaba la parca iluminación. Solo la luz del pasillo, tras Mme. Giry llegaba a dar más. Pero esa puerta se cerraría nada más comenzar la función.

─Oui, merci. Vous êtes très gentille, madame─. Susurró en un frágil francés, más bajo de lo normal, acorde a la atmosfera reverente que le inspiraba la estancia en penumbra.

Tras una cortesía madame se retiró cerrando la puesta. El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura no consiguió llegar a oídos de la joven.

Un plato cubierto, conteniendo bocadillos y un servicio de té le esperaban sobre una mesita cercana. La velada seria agradable, meditó Margaret, reclinándose más en el suave sillón.  
Tras dos actos y una taza de extraño y perfumado té, cayó en un profundo sueño y no sintió la gentil caricia de una mano enguantada jugando con su cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora:  
> “Oui, merci. Vous êtes très gentille, madame” ̶ sí, gracias. Ustede es muy amable, señora.-


	5. Chapter 5

─Mmmm prerrafaelita…─.

El néctar brillaba con destellos otoñales en la copa, reflejando la cálida luz de las llamas. Un suave sopor invadía su cuerpo. Sus ojos cansados posándose sobre un objeto en la repisa de la chimenea. El licor haciendo su efecto le llevaba indolente por las páginas de un catálogo pictórico inglés recientemente recibido entre la correspondencia que diligentemente le llevaba Mme. Giry.

Su imaginación, atizada en el etílico, le ponía de frente imágenes del concierto primero.  
Ojos soñadores, recogidos como para besar. Labios carnosos y rojos. Mejillas llenas. Frente amplia y serena. Cabellera de castaño reflejo. Si. Decididamente un rostro prerrafaelita.

Aunque la figura encajaba más bien con el gusto victoriano y sus modas generosas. Hermosa sin duda.

En cuanto a la música. Era más parco a dar concesiones. Aún no había tenido más que el privilegio de un primer madrigal y en otros encuentros, algunas piezas de Purcell. Era necesario probar más de esa exquisita voz. Esperaría con paciencia devota. O al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez, incapaz de asentar la idea. Una mente altamente analítica, que nunca paraba de armar escenarios, caminos e infinitas posibilidades no se detendría a esperar. Su mente proactiva y su espíritu artístico tiraban de extremos contrarios. Y tenía que contenerse a sí mismo para no categorizar, no etiquetar antes de tiempo. No sin haber oído todo el potencial de esas cuerdas vocales, guardadas cual tesoro en el cáliz de ese encantador cuello de cisne. Si tan solo pudiera disfrutarla por algunas horas…Tal vez podría saborear la indulgencia de llevar a esa voz más allá de los límites del barroco. Tal vez ella consentiría…

Algunos hábitos demasiado arraigados son difíciles de abandonar. Como su manía analítica o su afán coleccionista. De eso hablaba muy bien el cuadro sobre la chimenea.

-o-

─… No me preguntes que montan, ya sabes que no me entretengo en esas pequeñeces, pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como la última vez, querida─.  
Concentrada en su té matutino, Margaret había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

─Oh, perdón. ¿Decías algo, padrino? ─.

Un suspiro exasperado. ─ ¿Que si ya conseguiste pescar algún pretendiente?─.

─Oh! ¡Indignante, en verdad!─.La joven exclamó fingiendo enojo, incapaz de contener la risa. Era pésima actriz.  
Míster Bell rió con gusto y luego tomó un sorbo de su café. 

─Decía, querida, que iremos de nuevo a la Ópera esta noche─. Luego, impostando graciosamente la voz como para dar un sermón.-…por lo que espero hayas terminado de redactar esa carta para tu prima Edith que llevas escribiendo semanas-.

Margaret rió con ganas, sonrojada. Desde que salieron de Calais no había podido sentarse a escribir más que unos pocos minutos cada vez. No por falta de tiempo. El mundo nuevo, que exploraba por primera vez en este viaje era demasiado atractivo como para desaprovechar las horas diurnas.  
Esa mañana había intentado concentrarse realmente en terminarla, añadiendo detalles sobre la Ópera Populaire, pero se entretuvo varias veces con un pequeño y necio mechón de cabello, demasiado corto en la base de su cuello, que no dejaba de abandonar el conjunto armonioso de su moño. Era curioso, no recordaba que sufriera antes esa contrariedad cosmética. 

Volviendo sus pensamientos a la ópera, Margaret se sentía apenada de no haber podido ver la obra completa la última vez, todo por quedarse dormida a mitad. El silencio y la oscuridad de ese palco le habían hecho efecto, pensaba. O quizás el cansancio del viaje se manifestaba en su cuerpo, o el cambio de cultura, tal vez.  
Por cortesía no le había comentado nada a su padrino, pero estas extrañas costumbres parisinas la estaban volviendo loca. Que si una dama no se involucraba en conversaciones de hombres, que si expresar su opinión en público era mal visto, que si charlar con las bailarinas era indecente, y así. Una larga lista. Además estaba eso de un palco solo para ella. ¿Acaso no se estilaba bien que una joven soltera acompañara a su padrino junto a otros miembros de la administración? Sin embargo la distinción de haber sido ama y señora temporal de ese secreto rincón la hacía enrojecer de gusto. 

Nada incitaba más la curiosidad de Margaret que la búsqueda de pequeños tesoros. Objetos antiguos con historia, papeles amarillentos, chineros antiguos. Todas la infinitas cosas que tenían una historia que contar. Nada mejor que un viejo edificio como ese. Se estrujaba las manos literalmente al pensar en ese inmenso botín esperándola. Por supuesto que no planeaba tomar nada para sí, nunca. Eran las anécdotas de los propietarios lo que más atesoraba. Si salía con algún souvenir gentilmente obsequiado por el propietario, entonces era una ganancia. Tendría un recuerdo tangible para rememorar su pequeña aventura detectivesca. Y esta noche ella volvería con uno. Pondría su empeño en ello. 

En esas meditaciones por supuesto se le fue el día. Y la carta quedo inacabada sobre su escritorio, como de costumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Henry Purcell – principal compositor del barroco inglés.  
> Erik ligeramente intoxicado es una visión demasiado tentadora como para dejarla fuera del papel, jeje.


	6. Chapter 6

La puerta del palco privado se abrió. Con una cortesía Mme. Giry hizo pasar a Margaret del dintel a la oscuridad reconfortante del palco número 5. Aunque Margaret encontraba acogedor el lugar, no gustaba mucho de la penumbra y de la falta de compañía. Debió hacer sin querer alguna mueca de desencanto, pues Madame sonrió complaciente mientras le decía en voz baja.

─Espero que no le moleste departir con otro invitado durante el espectáculo. Es un caballero que suele reservar este palco ─.

Margaret abrió con sorpresa los hermosos ojos enmarcados por pobladas pestañas. Sonrojada de tener que compartir con un extraño, pero al menos tendría con quien conversar de la obra y tal vez practicar más su francés.

─Estaré encantada. ¿Tardará mucho en venir?─.

─Oh no. Ya está aquí... ─.

Mme. Giry le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en el sillón de la derecha. Margaret se esforzó en ver más allá con la poca luz de la lámpara del pasillo que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. Aparte de los muebles, no podía ver… Oh! Al fin pudo distinguir una figura sentada en el sillón opuesto. Concentrada como estaba, no oyó las palabras de la madame, que tomándola del brazo la acercó.

El caballero se levantaba y hacía una cortesía a la madame. Luego su silueta se giró a Margaret. Un dulce acorde de chelo acarició su oído por unos instantes; el caballero se inclinaba cortésmente.

─Un placer, miss Hale─.

Margaret no sabía si estar más sorprendida por la calidad lirica en la voz de su interlocutor o por su elección de idioma. Le había hablado en su lengua natal, en vez de francés. Se estremeció un poco y se reprochó la falta de modales.

─El placer es mío, Monsieur…─. Dijo dubitativa. Aún seguía sin distinguir bien su rostro. Pero el brillo de sus ojos y de la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro masculino ,vaya si lo vio. Apenas sin darse cuenta, extendió su mano desnuda hacia él. 

─Monsieur… Olagnier─. La sensación de los labios en el dorso de su mano fue cálida. Nada fuera de lo normal…Excepto que se extendió varios segundos. Margaret no retiró la mano, aún cuando los labios ya no se posaban. Sintió su aliento acariciar la piel. Y así con la misma delicadeza con que la había tomado, retiró su agarre lentamente…muy lentamente.

Después de unas palabras de Madame, que ninguno escuchó, la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos en la estancia. 

La leve luz del auditorio dejaba ver ahora la faz del caballero. Una sonrisa suave flotaba en su rostro. Margaret sintió que debía dejar de observarlo para no incomodarle. Hizo un gesto de recoger su falda para sentarse y él una cortesía. Ambos tomaron asiento en silencio.

Mientras la orquesta empezaba, Margaret no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo. En general, su breve experiencia en el país le había enseñado que estos caballeros suelen ser muy locuaces, incluso se tomaban ciertos atrevimientos respecto al espacio personal. El caballero sentado a su izquierda no lo había intentado ni una vez, pero ella sentía que estaban más que cerca. Casi rozándose. Bien, después de todo, este espacio solía ser su habitual, no de ella. Cada mueble, cada tela estaba impregnada de su atrayente colonia. Le pertenecía. También recordaba haberse dormido en ese mismo sillón. ¡Qué bochorno! Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, para espantar el calor que subía por sus mejillas. Tal vez solo era la oscuridad…

Tras una inspiración, decidió que era hora de romper el hielo. 

─ ¿Disfruta mucho de Delibes, Miss Hale? ─. Él se adelantó.

─Oh! Bien, ya que lo pregunta, pues, es primera vez, en realidad…En realidad no he estado muy expuesta a óperas en este idioma─. Margaret se detuvo. Su facilidad para charlar había abrumado antes a otros hombres. Aprovechó el momento para observar su rostro con más calma. Podía ver su lado izquierdo; la mandíbula perfectamente cincelada, piel tersa recién afeitada, sin esos mostachos que estaban tan de moda, una nariz distinguida y los ojos…ojos que compartían el color de su iris, pero afilados, inquisitivos podía decirse. El lado derecho del rostro no podía verlo. Oculto por la oscuridad, como una luna menguante. Extraño, pues algo de luz se colaba del vacío iluminado frente a ellos.

─…Purcell y Monteverdi. Es usted muy barroca, Mademoiselle─.

Margaret recostó su sien en el respaldo del sillón, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de simpatía espontanea. 

La velada trascurrió entre el té y los bocadillos. Y aunque esta vez Margaret no se quedó dormida, ambos se perdieron del espectáculo, como estaban de concentrados en la conversación. Bel canto, macarrones, Shakespeare, Rococó, casimires, te de Ceilán, Venecia…

Margaret, acostumbrada a navegar entre los límites de la clase media rural de la parroquia paterna y la sofisticación de los círculos sociales de su tía Shaw, solía encontrarse con gentes pretenciosas que parecían haber aprendido mucho de todo sin tener un discernimiento o pasión verdadera sobre nada, solo por el placer de ser llamados “cultos”. En este momento, tras casi dos horas charlando, terminó por reconocer que tenía ante sí a un gran conocedor de música clásica, contemporánea, arquitectura, historia, etc. No había tema demasiado escabroso o inocuo que no pudiera ser tocado y discutido a profundidad. En fin, un cosmopolita, alguien con quien podría conversar sin reparos de forma más crítica sobre cada cosa bajo el cielo. 

La intensidad de las luces y los aplausos les advirtieron del fin de tan amena charla.

Se despidieron con el grato prospecto de un futuro encuentro en la mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Claudio Monteverdi - Compositor italiano, renacentista-barroco. Autor de mi madrigal favorito, Lamento della Ninfa.  
> Leo Delibes- Compositor francés de la célebre ópera Lakmé.


	7. Chapter 7

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana del apartamento, sorprendiendo con su intensidad a Margaret, afanada como estaba en terminar la carta a Edith, que ya contaba con varios pliegos. 

Un toque en la puerta y su querido padrino entraba, animado, sin reparar en que aún traía puesto el sombrero.

─Ah, querida mía, ¡quien tuviera tus encantos! Mira─. Extendiendo ambas manos le presentaba un pequeño paquete.

Margaret sonrió cálidamente, entornando los ojos, pero como al preguntar solo recibió apuros de su padrino, se dispuso a abrir la cajita. Hermosos colores pasteles en todos las tonalidades que podía imaginar… ¡macarrones!

─Oh, pero ¿cómo? ¡Los he buscado en cada pâtisserie de la ciudad y nunca encontré más que blancos! ─.  
─Ah, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Madame Giry. Justo acabo de despedirla allá abajo─.  
─ ¡Oh, Pero que has hecho!, Bueno, la veré esta tarde de todos modos…─.  
─Déjale unos a tu querido padrino, eso si tu pretendiente no se ofende…─. Hizo una cortesía con el sombrero y salió de la habitación.

Margaret no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ─No hay tal, ¡padrino soñador! ─.

Finalmente, poniendo la caja en su regazo, notó que bajo los macarrones había una nota manuscrita en tinta dorada. Sin remitente.

“Me he tomado el atrevimiento de encargarlos para usted. Disfrútelos”

-o-

Una de las ventajas de ser benefactor de la Ópera Populaire, y no cualquier benefactor, es que se tiene libre acceso a ciertas aéreas. Margaret, sin serlo, disfrutaba de la extensión de esa gracia que significa ser la ahijada de uno. El vestidor de la signora de Piangi era realmente hermoso. Los muebles, los cuadros, el tocador, el espejo de cuerpo entero, el biombo con bellos motivos. Unas agradables cosquillas en los dedos de Margaret eran el síntoma de que su curiosidad había sido satisfecha; Acá había muchos tesoros con historia. Aunque la nueva inquilina de la estancia era bastante parca para hablar al principio, bastaron unos minutos para que la constancia de Margaret rindiera frutos. Christine gentilmente le contaba las anécdotas que cada adorno guardaba. Ya charlaban con la cercanía y jovialidad de dos jovencitas. 

Ah, sensible criatura, pensaba Margaret. Distante era el extraño sentimiento de desconcierto que sintió al ver la angustia de la joven sueca tras aquella mañana que le hicieron llegar el primer ramo de rosas blancas. Las rosas, sin embargo, seguían llegando cada semana. Siempre acompañadas de una nota con palabras de admiración y algunas veces, versos. Siempre una sola línea en tinta de oro. Siempre sin remitente. Siempre con el sello rojo. Madame Giry, más discreta, ahora las entregaba en la puerta del apartamento, lejos de cualquier mirada indeseable. 

Margaret estaba, muy a pesar suyo, genuinamente impresionada de esa galantería. Las rosas blancas la turbaban. Edith le había dicho alguna vez, que ese color en las rosas significaba amor a primera vista y que en ramos de 24, una declaración de entrega eterna. Sus mejillas se colorearon de intenso violeta sin querer. Absurdo. Margaret se obligó a volver al aquí y al ahora. 

Sonrió gentilmente a su anfitriona, volviendo a su pasión por los objetos antiguos.

El objeto más bello sin duda para Margaret era el portarretratos en forma de abanico que exponía los rostros de los seres más amados por la taciturna joven.  
Un paje tocó a la puerta para avisar que estuviera lista para su llamado a ensayo completo con atuendos. Tras él, Mme. Giry entraba a saludar y retirarse con Christine. Margaret la llamó.

─Madame Giry, ¿podría concederme unos minutos?… ─.

Tras pedirle al paje que se adelantaran sin ella, cerró la puerta. Margaret buscó papel y pluma de entre el escritorio portátil. 

─Le ruego me excuse con Christine por tomar de sus suministros, pero…quisiera entregara esto en mi nombre─. Margaret hablaba sin alzar la vista del papel sobre el que escribía frenéticamente. Su reflejo en el gran espejo. Madame dejó de verla para fijarse en el vidrio. Pudo notar una leve vibración. Abrió la boca en muda sorpresa, pero se llevó la mano para que ningún sonido se le escapara. Él estaba ahí sin duda…

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Miss Hale levantarse y girarse hacia ella con un sobre en su mano.  
─Tenga la bondad de entregarle esto al gentil caballero que me ha enviado las flores─.

Margaret hablaba con absoluto dominio. Muy segura de sí misma, aunque una voz al fondo de su cabecita le decía que esta no era la costumbre. Una dama nunca envía misivas a un caballero. Pero los misterios no le agradaban mucho sino estaban relacionados con objetos antiguos. Estuviera o no faltando a la etiqueta inglesa o francesa, ella pondría un fin al misterio. El caballero, fuera quien fuera, debía presentarse en persona ante ella. 

Madame instintivamente volvió a mirar el espejo. La silueta de espaldas de Margaret destilaba imperio de sí. Lentamente se fue cuajando otra figura… El fantasma de la Opera le miraba serenamente. Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza indicando una afirmación, desapareció en silencio.

─Con mucho gusto, mademoiselle─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora:  
> Pâtisserie- Dulcería y pastelería artesanal francesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahí estaba. En una matinée. Sentada nuevamente en el sillón del palco número 5. Suspiró contrariada. Las flores, los macarrones, las notas de apreciación. Claro como el agua. Madame Giry le había entregado la respuesta a su nota citando al caballero a un café, y este se había excusado diciendo que tenía negocios urgentes, pero en cuanto tuviera las condiciones perfectas prepararía su hogar para invitarla a una pequeña visita vespertina, pues como buen francés, era él quien debía agasajarla. 

Te están dando calabazas sin haberlas pedido, pensó. Ah, el allure parisino. ¡Pamplinas!

Superada la primera grata sensación y el chasco tras la respuesta, Margaret había estado meditando, días después de esa charla con Madame, que ni siquiera se había sentado a pensar en las implicaciones de tener un admirador secreto. Sus pretensiones con respecto al sexo opuesto eran cosechar amistades edificantes. Fantasear no era lo suyo. Margaret resopló con disgusto. Con tal que no fuera uno de los administradores del edificio…

Ahí estaba sentada, en la misma butaca donde había disfrutado no de una, sino de 6 óperas, varios conciertos, zarzuelas y demás (todas las veces sin prestar la menor atención al escenario, por supuesto). 

Se animó pensando que en breve llegaría su buen amigo, el caballero con el que había departido tantas veces. Cada vez charlaban con más naturalidad. Ya ni siquiera le molestaba dejar a su padrino solo con los señores de negocios, y él por supuesto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde pasaba el espectáculo su ahijada. Para él, Margaret estaba en el palco de unas nuevas amistadas que había hecho, sin saber ni molestarse en preguntarle quienes. Y Margaret, seguía creyendo que su vínculo familiar era lo que le había conseguido el privilegio del palco, en detrimento del buen M. Olagnier.

─Hola─.

─¡Oh! ─. Margaret casi salta de su asiento. ─¡Señor mío, que maneras son esas de entrar! ─.

Margaret estaba segura que la puerta no se había abierto. ¿Por dónde entraría?

Una risa burlona y sosegada resonaba en el pecho de su interlocutor.  
─Siento mucho haberla asustado. No esperaba que estuviera usted meditando en las esferas celestes─.

─Ciertamente no es posible ver las estrellas bajo el domo y en pleno día, como habrá notado, mi querido amigo─. Sonrió dulcemente olvidando el sobresalto.

El oscuro inquilino dejó su imaginación volar, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción. Que hermosa mirada entornada junto a su sonrisa de ninfa pícara…Tomó asiento parsimoniosamente, sonriendo y sin dejar de admirarla. Luego en un gesto algo comedido juntó las manos, las yemas apenas tocándose, como para rezar. 

─Erik─.  
─ ¿Perdón? ─.  
─Mi nombre, Mademoiselle─.

Oh. Finalmente,pensó Margaret.

En eso sonó por toda la cámara la voz chillona de la Carlotta. Erik no pudo evitar un sobresalto y se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz.

─Oh! ¡Por todos los Diablos!... ─.exclamó.

Margaret tuvo que cubrirse la boca con su pañuelo para que la audiencia no oyera sus carcajadas. De todos modos los asistentes estaban cada uno en su propio pandemonium. Lágrimas de risa resbalaban por los extremos de sus ojos. Nunca había sido tan divertido ver a alguien tan serio y garboso saltar de su asiento con ridículo aspaviento. 

Se suponía que hoy presentarían Orfeo de los Infiernos, pero era muy pronto aún para las carcajadas.

El buen señor F. O la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como ranuras, entre ofendido y complacido por su insolente risa. Ya. Era el momento. ¡No esperaría más!

─Margaret, quisiera compartir después de la ópera, contigo─. El tono, aunque no había sido su intención, le había salido más autoritario de lo que esperaba.  
Margaret le regaló una de sus sonrisas más bellas. M. Olagnier se levantó ofreciéndole su brazo. 

La Carlotta y sus berridos podían esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Orfeo de los infiernos - Ópera buffa picante de M. Jacques Offenbach. La versión con Natalie Dessay su esposo Laurent Nouri está de infarto.


	9. Chapter 9

La estancia era hermosa. Una nave central escoltada a ambos lados por dos ventanales, que dejaban pasar la luz del día por la fina tela blanca de las cortinas extendidas de traslúcida belleza. Se adivinaba que tras ellos crecía la frescura primaveral del invernadero de la ópera, donde se cultivaban los capullos frescos para cada ocasión sobre el escenario y en la recepciones. Al fondo de la estancia un reloj de pedestal con decoraciones cromadas, hablaba de viejas glorias. A su izquierda, un escritorio fino con toda suerte de pequeños adornos. Seguramente tendrían su historia también. Dos sillones revestidos en purpura en el lado opuesto junto a un pequeño estante-bar. Cerca del centro una pequeña mesita de ajedrez con sus sillas, dispuesta como para empezar una partida.

Margaret sonrió. Este era el verdadero botín que había soñado. Aquella segunda noche en el palco no había conseguido ningún souvenir pero desde esa noche había atesorado gratos momentos con su misterioso amigo. 

─No tenía idea de que un mecenas tuviera una oficina en este mismo edificio─. Se mordió la piel interior de la mejilla. Esperaba no haber sonado mal. Temía haber ofendido su sensibilidad.

─En realidad soy algo más que un benefactor. He colaborado extensamente con esta institución y con sus varias puestas en escena durante muchos años─. Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el estante-bar.

─ ¿Una copa, Margaret? ─.

─ ¿Que celebramos, M. Olagnier? ─. Margaret tomó la pequeña copita que le ofrecía. 

La luz que iluminaba la estancia resaltaba cada detalle de la estampa del caballero. Esta vez, Margaret se obligó a notar que su compañero de palco, no solo tenía oscurecida media tez. Tenía cubierta esa parte con una suerte de mascara en terciopelo negro. No había tenido ocasión de notarlo al salir del palco ni al caminar detrás de él por los pasillos vacíos. 

Los buenos recuerdos de amistades de Milton, los años entre las monjas piadosas del Conservatorio, su propia sensibilidad innata le había enseñado a no juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. ¿Herida de guerra, accidente, un duelo que acabó mal? Por el amor a tantas noches compartidas, ella no sería tan tosca como para preguntar o insinuar nada.   
Tantos años en la penumbra había sensibilizado sus ojos. Y su conciencia de ser observado con detenimiento…Se esforzó por relajarse.

─Erik, si me haces el favor─.

─Me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a no decir Monsieur. Pero lo intentaré con gusto…Erik Olagnier─.

─Erik Fabián Olagnier, mademoiselle─.

Margaret se inclinó haciendo una cortesía, bajando la vista a la alfombra. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que las siglas de ese nombre no le eran del todo desconocidas.

─Un placer…nuevamente. Erik─.

Se sentaron a la mesa de ajedrez. Tras jugar unas partidas, todas las cuales perdió Margaret por supuesto, el hilo de conversación se trasladó al canto. Como sospechaba Erik, la base de la educación de Margaret residía en la música sacra. Pero esta tenía sus limitantes. Con todo lo hermosa que era su voz, Margaret no lograba un trino muy definido, a pesar de que su repertorio era mayormente barroco. Conversaron sobre ello, y Erik le explicó cuáles podrían ser las razones y su convencimiento de que podría desarrollar aún más su talento.

Tras esto, Margaret accedió a ponerse de pie y entonar un poco. Erik la observó con detalle; el movimiento de su pecho, su postura, la expresión de su rostro y su técnica de respiración. Ahora su ingenio echaba a andar.

Los reflejos ocres se colaban ya por los cristales de las ventanas, atravesando las cortinas. La tarde moría.

Margaret estaba un poco cohibida por esta inspección, pero sabía que si alguien le daría una opinión objetiva y bien cimentada, era él. Como lo esperaba, su gentileza no abrevió la crítica constructiva que tenía que ofrecerle. La respiración tenía fallas, decía él, sospechando que el corsé tendría buena parte de culpa; la falta de práctica adormecía las cuerdas; el rostro sereno pero inexpresivo era útil para una misa, pero restaba en el escenario; y así, diciendo esto mientras la miraba a los ojos como un instructor. 

Al concluir dulcificó su mirada mientras se acercaba. A unos centímetros de su rostro. 

─Ahora vocaliza…opus 34, 14 de Rachmaninoff…─. Le dijo en un susurro, que Margaret sintió debía ser lo más parecido a la entonación de una confesión de amor. 

Parpadeó desconcertada un momento, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Luego disponiendo su postura para empezar, inspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Concentrándose eliminó todo sonido externo y se enfocó en la oscuridad. Era una pieza sin letra, que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. Para Margaret era una canción de arrullo para el amante dormido en los brazos de su amada.

Casi al final, en uno de los pasajes más difíciles, sintió una leve presión y una sensación de hielo justo en el centro de su clavícula. Se estremeció y no pudo evitar un jadeo.

─Ahí, justo ahí…sostenla─. Un aliento cálido con tintes de lima sobre su mejilla derecha. Luego la sensación táctil desapareció.

Abrió los hermosos ojos con sorpresa. Erik la miraba con ternura.

─Lo lamento, el guante esta frio. Aquí, siente─. Se quitó el guante y tomando su pequeña mano, coloco sus dedos frágiles sobre el hueco. 

Margaret volvió sobre el pasaje anterior. Esta vez hubo éxito.

─Otra vez, desde el principio─.

Las manos permanecieron entrelazadas. Los minutos pasaron y la canción llegó a su fin. Margaret retiró tentativamente sus dedos y Erik soltó su mano, cediéndose a acariciar con sus yemas algunos segundos la cavidad. Luego volviendo en sí, los retiró rápidamente.

─Bien─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Vocalise de Rachmaninoff. Recomiendo la versión de Natalie Dessay.


	10. Chapter 10

Míster Bell estaba genuinamente impresionado; Todas las veces que había podido disfrutar de la voz de su querida Margaret había notado que su habilidad vocal no solía incursionar mucho en ciertas piezas complejas. Sin dejar de apreciar su virtuosismo, no la creía realmente capaz. Ciertamente tal vez no había prestado atención. Sin ser un experto, recordaba muy bien sobre que versaban los años que Margaret había pasado en el Conservatorio y no tenía nada que ver con esto. O tal vez se le estaba escapando algo.

A su voz complementaba su expresivo rostro. Y la sonrisa, cuando no en los labios, en sus ojos.

─Simplemente maravillosa─. Hizo notar en su oído Monsieur Reyer. Él mismo había ensayado algunas horas con los tenores y el bajo que era parte de la planilla, justo antes del concierto improvisado en la fiesta del año pasado. El trío que acompañó a la joven en su debut, por decirlo de algún modo, en suelo francés. Entonces había escuchado a la joven mientras se acoplaba, impresionado de la facilidad para adaptarse, su candidez y su disciplina. Y de su voz, más propia de piezas sacras. Por eso estaba sorprendido de esta nueva habilidad. Parecía un gorrión. 

Pero esos trinos, ese vibrato. ¿Había estado ensayando al gusto francés? O recibiendo clases clandestinamente…

─Ah,conte, partite,  
correte, fuggite…─

Míster Bell hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, aclarando su garganta luego, para disimular un poco. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante…

-o-

─Ah, querida mía, has estado estupenda, me has emocionado incluso a mí, justo a mí, que sabes no me impresiono con nada de lo que corre bajo este cielo─.

─Oh, padrino─. Margaret parecía algo cansada, pero sonreía igual de cándida ante la verborrea de Míster Bell. ─Te agradezco, pero creo que ya ha sido más que suficiente; en cada recepción que ofrecen estos señores me encuentro animando. Creo que no es justo que ni tú ni yo veamos los réditos aún─.

Míster Bell se echó a reír muy complacido del vocabulario de su pequeña. ─Ah, me encanta que hables así, pero sabes que es muy descortés negarse. Además le haces un favor a las empolvadas señoras de que acá, cada vez que cantas sus rancias canciones sacras─.

─Padrino, no hables así. Sabes que disfruté mucho mis años en el Conservatorio─. Aquella había sido a una pieza secular en verdad, pero su padrino no distinguía un laúd de una mandolina.

─Sí, pero no quisiste seguir una carrera allá, mi vida─.

─Y tú sabes porque. Disfruto mucho, pero es un entretenimiento, nada más. No el centro de mi vida. Además, sabes que para quedarme hubiera sido necesario que tomara los votos─.

Margaret tomó un sorbo de su copa. Tras sonreír a unos pasantes, tornó a contemplar a Mlle.Daae. Vio brillar el anillo que ahora estaba en su dedo. Meditó, no sin amargura que también el extremo opuesto, la vida marital, le negaría el placer del canto.

Apartó la vista y volvió a su bebida. Su padrino ahora, charlaba con Madame de M. Richard. Sonrió un poco al recordar el extraño dueto que esta buena señora había intentado hacer con ella, nada más iniciar la velada en casa de su señor esposo. No todo mundo es soprano, pensó. O tiene buen oído… Pobres asistentes y sus pobres tímpanos.

Fue al tocador.

Margaret se acomodaba un rizo travieso en su moño, cuando sintió una repentina corriente fría en la habitación. Con la vista fija en el espejo, esperó. Un fino hilo de una bien conocida colonia masculina alcanzó sus fosas nasales. ¿Acaso podría ser? ¿Aquí?   
No aguantó más y se giró bruscamente.

─Siento haberla asustado, Miss Hale─.

Oh. La Sorelli. Qué bien. 

─En lo absoluto, Mlle.Sorelli─. Margaret le devolvió una sonrisa lo más civilizada que pudo, evitando que algún tono de sarcasmo la traicionara.

─Ha estado maravillosa allá. Me recuerda a la Daae─.

Margaret en seguida captó el brillo artero en sus ojos.

─Claro que no pasaba de una corista medianamente hábil, hasta que…empezó a mejorar gracias a su mentor─.

Oh! de nuevo esa historia…Había escuchado hasta la saciedad ese chisme del instructor/pretendiente espectral. Todos los detalles repetidos por cada una de las bailarinas y de las cocineras y los señores de servicio, etc., etc. Margaret no despreciaba una buena historia de apariciones, pero no daba un centavo por ella. Menos por esta que se le antojaba infundada. Era nada más otra historia de envidias, chismes y medias verdades. De parte de quienes, poco le importaba. Prefería juzgar por sí misma, con sus propios sentidos. Y su raciocinio le indicaba que no había nada fantasmagórico en el talento de Christine.

Margaret reflexionó si sería prudente responderle según la estricta etiqueta victoriana o tal vez con la astucia paisana de las gentes de Milton. Optó por una mezcla.

─Que gentil es usted. Me temo que he tenido una única ocasión de maravillarme en las ventajas de un tutor. ¡YO! me eduqué en el Conservatorio de Música Antigua, mademoiselle, por lo que estoy más que facultada para distinguir donde hay verdadero talento…y donde no lo hay…Con su permiso─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> La aria es “Vorrei spiegarvi, oh Dio” de Mozart. Siempre con Natalie Dessay. El dueto de su voz y el oboe es espectacular.


	11. Chapter 11

Sobre el escritorio de su habitación, la hermosa cabellera rizada extendida como abanico sobre la madera. La carta a Edith finalmente acabada en su sobre. Destino: Corfú.  
Un toque suave en la puerta. El señor Bell entró pausadamente.

─ ¿Margaret? ¿Querida?...Oh…se ha quedado dormida…─. Tomó una mantilla y la colocó sobre la espalda de la joven. Acariciando su hombro, la contempló con ternura paternal.

─Bien, creo que será mejor que te diga mañana. Nuestro viaje debe continuar, pronto veras a tu prima. Buenas noches, pequeña mía─. Se retiró cerrando la puerta.  
Margaret se estremeció en su sueño. Su mejilla apoyada sobre una nota en tinta dorada.

“Concédame el honor de bailar con este servidor la primer pieza de la fiesta de primavera. Una rosa roja en mi mano será mi carta de presentación. Siempre suyo. F.O”

-o-

─Si no soy muy atrevido, ¿me permite preguntarle que tiene ahí? -.

Margaret alzó la vista de la nota en sus manos para mirar al buen M. Olagnier, o mejor dicho su querido amigo Erik, inclinado cortésmente sobre ella. Tenía puesta una máscara blanca, habitual ahora en sus encuentros diurnos. 

Estaban en la tremendamente desordenada y rica sala de vestuario, donde se almacenaban en filas y filas interminables, trajes y tocados de diversos espectáculos. En cada pared estantes atiborrados con pelucas, sombreros y chales con notas de catálogo; roperos y chineros con joyas falsas, adornos, mostachos, barbas y lunares postizos. Todo cubierto de un aura de misticismo y antigüedad. 

Margaret había reído y bailado como una niña cuando su interlocutor le había abierto la puerta. Definitivamente, más que ser ahijada de un benefactor, ser amiga de un mecenas era la dicha misma.

Tras jugar con algunas pelucas y hacer reír con sus bufonadas (cosa rara, pero siempre agradable de escuchar) a su amigo, Margaret había tomado asiento en un taburete de costurera para ojear la nota de su desconocido admirador.

─Una suerte de tarjeta de un solicitante para el primer baile─. Margaret bajó la vista algo cohibida. Nunca antes había encontrado un tema que no quisiera compartir, pero esto era algo más privado. Su amistad había avanzado tanto en estas semanas, que Margaret sentía la misma familiaridad que antes compartió en Milton con el Señor Higgins. M. Olagnier, tal vez podía darle algunas luces sobre las costumbres francesas.

─ ¿Y qué tal es? ─.  
─Un cretino─.

El espectro de hombre abrió los ojos asombrado. Luego soltó una carcajada con muchas ganas.

─Vaya, miss Hale. ¡Pobre hombre! ─. Sonrió complacido, habituado a la abrupta franqueza de su musa favorita.

─No le conozco, pero desde que llegué a esta ciudad, no ha parado de darme calabazas─. Murmuró Margaret rodando los ojos.  
─Tal vez usted no está acostumbrada a que la cortejen, amiga─. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
─En realidad ya he recibido propuestas de matrimonio en mi país. No soy tan inexperta─. Se puso de pie. ─El asunto es que, en mi experiencia, esas fueron despachadas con pocos días de conocer a los caballeros. ¿Qué se acostumbra en estos lares? ─.

Erik le tomó de la mano derecha mientras posaba otra mano sobre su hombro y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

─Ejercita paciencia, Margaret. Si es de tu agrado, deja que sea él quien lleve el ritmo ─.

-o-

Madame Giry, sonreía contemplando a los asistentes al convite. Nuevo invento de Moncharmin, las veladas ofrecidas se había vuelto tan redituables como las mismas operas, para beneplácito de los benefactores, incitándolos a ser más generosos monetariamente.  
Bellamente ataviada con un chal negro con motivos florales en hilo dorado, muy particular obsequio del espectro al que servía. El gesto había sido conmovedor. De alguna manera, la paz de los últimos meses le decía que esta dádiva era una ofrenda de conciliación. 

─Madame─.

Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Se giró lentamente.

─Monsieur─. Una máscara oscura, a semejanza de aquella que nunca llegó a portar para su ópera maldita, le saludaba. 

─ ¿Me concede esta pieza?─. Ella le miró expectante. A modo de respuesta depositó su mano en aquella enfundada en blanco que extendía frente a ella.

Bailaron. La mente de madame no conseguía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle. No la ayudaba tampoco esa mirada penetrante que siempre había poseído el hombre que muchos años antes salvara de esa espantosa feria. Al final se animó a empezar con una súplica.

─Le ruego que no la lastime─.

La mirada verde jade se oscureció. La serenidad de sus facciones desapareció. El amargo recuerdo de su antigua pupila voló a su mente.

─No me juzgue tan vil. Hace tiempo he cesado en prodigar mis atenciones a esa chicuela ingrata─. Cerró lo ojos por un momento y exhaló. ─Es libre para vivir su vida como le plazca─.  
─Merci, monsieur─.Suspiró aliviada. 

Al terminar la pieza, se inclinó en señal de cortesía y la dejó plantada en medio del salón. 

Tras una pilar una joven ataviada en hermoso vestido color melocotón de hombros descubiertos escaneaba, apenas disimulando su excitación, el salón. Cierto es que escasamente tenían diez minutos de haber llegado, pero aun no había visto a nadie con el detalle. Una rosa roja. Pero ya había empezado la segunda pieza.

Había pasado por la zozobra total al ver aproximarse a M. Richard. Oh Dios, ¡no permitas que sea él! Tras unos minutos de charla insustancial, suspiró aliviada. Luego, nuevamente horrorizada había visto venir al ¡mismísimo Vizconde! Su espanto desapareció al saludarle Raúl y expresarle el deseo de su hermano mayor en bailar la siguiente danza con ella. Ella había suspirado con evidente alivio, para extrañeza del joven, pero componiéndose rápidamente, Margaret se excusó mostrando parcialmente la tarjeta, compromiso de su primera pieza. La siguiente con mucho gusto, le había dicho. 

Margaret había preferido no dar la tarjeta al encargado de disponer las parejas, principalmente por la sospecha que podría haber levantado el sello rojo. Siempre había juzgado el asunto del Fantasma como un truco publicitario, luego había sopesado la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguno de los tramoyistas, ciertamente más travieso que sus colegas. Pero no daba por cierto los rumores de accidentes extraños, ni voces espectrales. Desde que llegó nada de eso había acontecido. Y dada la florida imaginación de los franceses, había acabado por considerar al intruso como uno de esos aristócratas de gustos excéntricos. Si su pretendiente era el renombrado fantasma, no tardaría en descubrir cuan formidable contendiente era Miss Hale. 

─Buenas noches, mademoiselle. Que bella estás esta noche─.

Sonrió al reconocer el timbre tan querido de tenor lirico.  
─Buenas noches, querido amigo─.  
─Intuyo que tu pretendiente no ha llegado─. Dijo, alzando la ceja, apenas visible bajo la máscara. ─¿Estás disfrazada de hada de los bosques? ─.  
─Sí. Y parece que mi pretendiente vendrá disfrazado de calabaza, jajá─. Bromeó Margaret alegremente.  
─Lo siento mucho por él, por lo que se está perdiendo…si aún no aparece para cuando termine la pieza actual, ¿me harías el honor? ─.  
─Me temó que estoy comprometida con él en mi primer pieza, y con el Conde de Chagny en la siguiente─.

La sonrisa desapareció al instante del rostro de su interlocutor. ¡Malditos de Chagny! Parece que el destino estaba empeñado en cruzar sus caminos. Margaret sintió que el corazón le dio un salto al ver la tormenta que se formaba en sus ojos verdes. Más sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de satisfacción al intuir que el gesto correspondía a celos.

─Parece que seré yo quien se lleve las calabazas esta noche─. dijo secamente.

Margaret dulcifico su mirada y, a sabiendas de que sonaba más como una seductora, decidió darle gusto al impulso. ─Al contrario, las piezas sucesivas serán solo para usted─. Dejó flotar las palabras para ver su efecto. Lo había dicho con intensión de bromear como dos amigos, pero le había dejado una extraña calidez en el corazón. ¿Verdaderamente quería sentirse entre sus brazos?

Sostuvieron la mirada.

De pronto el Conde apareció de la nada, solicitando su mano para el siguiente baile. Erik hizo una cortesía y entregó la mano de Margaret. La pieza trascurrió sin sorpresas. La joven bailó con gracia, pero con la mente en blanco. Trató de no buscar entre los rostros a su amigo. La música terminó y para su satisfacción, antes que Phillipe tuviera tiempo de coquetear con ella, el buen M. Olagnier la reclamaba para el siguiente baile.

Bailaron toda la noche.

El señor Bell la observó atentamente. En una semana tendrían que retomar la ruta de su viaje encontrándose con la familia Shaw en Grecia y luego repetir el trayecto a la inversa. Tendrían que volver a Paris para año nuevo. De pronto una idea le llegó. 

─Mme. Giry, que gusto verla. Me concedería esta pieza….─. Bajando la voz continuó. ─Quisiera pedirle un favor…─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Según entiendo, en la época victoriana, antes de empezar una fiesta danzante, una matrona o encargado recibía y entregaba tarjetas a las y los jóvenes solteros para que se dispusieran las parejas, evitando disgustos. Las tarjetas eran pieza fundamental en la etiqueta. Desconozco si era igual en la sociedad parisina de la Belle Époque, pero lo incluyo porque me gusta, ¿vale?.


	12. Chapter 12

En la estancia del reloj de pedestal, Margaret, tras compartir un té tardío con M. Olagnier, se había quedado pensativa. Su anfitrión había notado la extraña palidez de su rostro y aunque había tratado de animarla a cantar algo de Hayd, Margaret se había negado aduciendo que la música era solo un pasatiempo y debían aprovechar el tiempo en otras actividades más divertidas, como jugar al backgammon.

─Te veo y no te conozco, Margaret. Pareces una niña caprichosa─.

─Y yo te conozco y no te veo, Erik…siempre quieres hacerme cantar. ¡No soy un canario! ─. Bromeó Margaret tratando de disimular su tristeza por el viaje inminente. No quería decirle que se iría en menos de una semana.

El fantasma se puso de pie con aire de maestro. Le ofreció su mano, mientras la miraba con reconvención. Margaret suspiró derrotada.

─Vamos. L´air des clochettes de Lakmé─. Le dijo en tono mandón.

Margaret le miró asombrada. Era una pieza dificilísima. 

─Erik, no soy Mlle. Daae…─. Le dijo en voz baja.

Su interlocutor apartó la mirada visiblemente molesto. Le dio la espalda para para dirigirse al lado opuesto de la estancia. Margaret no lo había visto así nunca. 

De repente giró sobre sus pies para mirarla a la cara y la espetó. ─Precisamente Margaret; no eres como ella. Y te suplicaría que no la nombres y mucho menos te compares con ella─.

Todo el aire de la habitación se había electrificado. Podía ver en sus ojos una auténtica tormenta desatada. La furia que nunca antes le había conocido. La misma piel de sus antebrazos se erizaba.

Las cejas de Margaret se juntaron y se repararon en un latigazo de enojo. Comprendió al momento que tenía frente a si al famoso ex mentor de Christine. Ahora algunas piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a calzar; el llanto de la soprano ante las flores, la antipatía mal disimulada de Erik ante la más mínima mención del Vizconde, los gestos de Madame, las historias retorcidas del cuerpo de ballet, etc. Un amor no correspondido. El pasado no le pertenecía, ni le interesaba. Reconocía ante sí a un hombre herido. Una herida vieja, ya no sangrante, pero herida al fin y al cabo, que lo inducía a reaccionar como fiera acorralada. 

Pero Margaret nunca se había amedrentado ante un hombre. En Milton había usado su otrora petulante arrogancia para defender su opinión, pero ahora esgrimiría un arma diferente. Conocía el poder de su propia voz. Y de su silencio.

La joven inspiró profundamente. Se aproximó lentamente, atravesando el espacio saturado entorno a él. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Los hermosos ojos soñadores, los parpados recogidos como para besar, la sonrisa de suficiencia. El hombre acarició su rostro rubicundo con la mirada. Luego reparó en un punto que se hacía cada vez más y más irresistible con cada encuentro a solas: las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos verdes descendieron por el cuello de ágata blanca. Se detuvieron en la cavidad tersa que había osado acariciar brevemente en la primera lección de canto. Cerró los ojos de golpe e inhaló profundamente. 

Abrió los ojos. Margaret destilaba la más absoluta majestad. Nada podría subyugarla. Se bastaba a sí misma. Christine, había sido ante sus ojos una frágil criatura celestial, un ángel. Margaret era una diosa. La chiquilla vs la mujer. Erik ahora estaba absolutamente seguro; la deseaba para sí, no como un adorno de su colección, no como una avecilla en jaula de oro.

No deseaba solo la voz. La deseaba toda. Como amiga, como compañera, como aliada…como amante. Toda.

-o- 

Christine y Raúl charlaban en uno de los pasillos, de camino a su camerino. Cuando de pronto a oídos de la joven llegaron unas notas. Se detuvo en seco. 

─Via dall´anima in pena,  
L´angoscia paurosa…─

Esa voz…se congeló. Esa voz era su mentor. El fantasma.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Christine? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Estas pálida!─.  
─Es él…-. Dijo con voz quejumbrosa. ─ ¡Es él! ¡No lo oyes, Raúl?!─.

El joven que ya la sujetaba por los hombros, se concentró. De hecho había escuchado un murmullo, como de dos voces al pasar cerca de un panel de la pared. Pero ahí no había nada, ninguna puerta. Y estaba seguro que no había ninguna habitación del otro lado de la pared. Solo el invernadero. Procuró escuchar atentamente. Entonces pudo captar una voz femenina que le era familiar.

─Dolce notte  
Quanta estelle…─

─Creo…creo que es Mlle. Hale─.

-o-

─ ¡Disparates! Jamás había oído un absurdo como ese, señor Vizconde─. Madame Giry, dijo indignada fingiendo estupor. Hubiera sido una muy buena actriz si se lo hubiese propuesto.

─ ¿Lo ven, caballeros? Seguramente solo es miss Hale ensayando─.Dijo M. Richard.

Ambos gerentes, el vizconde y su amada y Mme. Giry discutían desde hacía 20 minutos el mismo asunto.

Mme. Giry había intentado infructuosamente convencer a Christine que era libre de seguir su camino, pero su prometido estaba genuinamente preocupado. Ya cansada, decidió sacar un as de debajo de la manga.

─Si ella desea practicar nuevas arias, ¿qué problema hay que lo haga? Mlle. Daae, si lo que teme es competencia, permítame decirle que Mlle. Hale está preparando maletas para marcharse con míster Bell este fin de semana─.  
─ ¡No quise decir eso, madame! ─. Respondió Christine abochornada.  
─Entonces deje de preocuparse. Olvide. Olvide el pasado y concéntrese en su futuro─. Repuso Madame, mirando alternativamente a la joven y a Raúl.

─Bien señores. ¡No se hable más del asunto! ─.Gritó M. Moncharmin, amargado de perder el ganso de los huevos de oro de sus rentables fiestas.

-o-

En la penumbra del palco 5, dos amigos conversaban en voz baja.

─Le ruego me disculpe, miss Hale…yo no…no se…─. Erik se esforzaba. La mano puesta sobre el antebrazo de Margaret. El recuerdo del doloroso pasado enjaulado cuando debía suplicar y dar gracias por la falsa compasión de sus captores al darle un mísero pedazo de pan, hacía difícil la confesión. Se había jurado nunca más humillarse ante nadie. Pero en esto sabía que había errado. 

─Está bien…y no me llames miss Hale, ¿sí? ─. Margaret sabía que las disculpas eran sinceras. 

En la estancia privada el día anterior, tras derrotarlo con su mirada y su silencio, ambos habían cantado juntos, casi como si se hubieran adelantado a sus propios deseos.  
Ahora la máscara blanca parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Lo mismo que los ojos verdes que la contemplaban.

─Esta noche no hay función─. Dijo Erik, con aire contemplativo. Había querido llevarla a su guarida. Que charlaran un poco frente al fuego de su hoguera y tal vez, mostrarle el cuadro simulando un ramo de flores, que había hecho con el rizo de cabello que le había robado aquella noche en el palco. Miss Hale no era la única que se apasionaba con las historias de pequeños objetos.

Margaret cavilaba. Observó las manos de su amigo. Hacía tiempo que no le veía usar guantes. Era un acto reconfortante, intimo. 

Corfú.

En un gesto inesperado, Margaret tomó la mano que estaba posada sobre su antebrazo y besó el dorso. Erik suspiró con su aliento quebrado. ─ ¿Margaret?... ─. Susurró conmovido.

─Me iré en pocos días. Voy a extrañarte mucho, querido amigo─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Joseph Hayd- Compositor austriaco del periodo clásico.  
> L´air des clochettes- También conocida como “Bell song” o “Ou va la jeune indoue” es una aria de la ópera Lakmé de Leo Delibes. Recomiendo la versión de Sylvia Voinea.  
> El dueto de Erik y Margaret - Vogliatemi bene de Madame Butterfly de Giacomo Puccini.  
> El cuadro hecho con el mechón perdido de Margaret- Ah, el rizo necio, inexplicablemente corto de Margaret y el cuadro sobre la chimenea, je je. Hacer dijes y pequeños paisajes o joyas con mechones de cabello propios, de pretendientes o seres queridos, incluso fallecidos, era un hobby de la época victoriana. Siempre me ha parecido tétrico…


	13. Chapter 13

Los pájaros gorjeaban alegremente junto al balcón del apartamento. El olor a tostadas, café con leche y fresas flotaba en el aire. Margaret tomaba el desayuno sola. 

Míster Bell se había excusado por no poder acompañarla, diciendo que debía preparar los detalles de su viaje. Tenía una sorpresa, le había dicho. Pero ella no le había prestado atención. 

Después de dar dos bocados de su tostada, que le supieron a cartón, decidió retirarse a escribir cartas de despedida. Sobre su cama, las maletas ya armadas. En su bolso de mano, un pequeño cofre conteniendo un pañuelo de caballero, impregnado en una muy amada colonia masculina. Margaret no había podido resistirse y lo había robado para sí.

Tras escribir unas cuantas cartas, todas muy escuetas que le habían tomado toda la mañana y tarde, se reclinó cansada sobre el sillón frente a la ventana. Un vacío frío flotaba en su pecho. 

Una risa perezosa brotó de sus labios. Ese estúpido pretendiente que nunca apareció se quedaría más que chasqueado. Vaya bobo. Pero no era él a quien extrañaría. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto que resolver un misterio de su alma, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Una nebulosa que no se disipaba.

En eso tocaron a la puerta. Míster Bell la llamaba a la salita que servía para las visitas. 

Madame Giry con su hija Meg estaban sentadas tomando el té. Margaret las abrazo con sentimiento. Las extrañaría. Para su alegría, su padrino las había invitado a cenar en casa. 

-o-

─ ¿Ya preparó sus maletas, miss Hale? ─. Le dijo Meg, sonriendo. No parecía que fuera a despedirse de ella.  
─Si─. Respondió sin mucho ánimo. 

Cuando llegó el té, Margaret hizo los honores de la casa. Meg charlaba con Míster Bell en inglés, un idioma que siempre le había gustado y había adelantado bastante en los últimos meses. Margaret no pudo evitar recordar a Erik; su inglés con acento francés. Ella misma había dominado el francés gracias a él, y ¡sorpresa!, había acabado por adquirir su acento de Ruan, en lugar del parisino. Enseguida se sacudió el recuerdo, mientras servía a Mme. Giry.

Ya sentadas compartiendo el té, la madame le tomó de la muñeca con ternura.  
─Tengo algo para usted─. Le dijo sonriendo. Sacó una cajita alargada, cerrada con un lazo de terciopelo negro.

Margaret la miró interrogante. Reconoció la misma sonrisa de la mañana en que recibió el primer ramo de rosas. Luego miró de reojo a su padrino para asegurarse que no estuviera observándola. Tras confirmarlo, tiró lentamente del lazo y levantó la tapa.

Una rosa roja y una nota manuscrita en oro, en el conocido sobre sellado con cera granate.

“Margaret, siento no habértela entregado en la fiesta. Bailar contigo fue la dicha pura. Siempre tuyo, Erik”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas dela autora:  
> Margaret se robó el pañuelo de Erik XD. Sobre el aroma de su colonia, el lector es libre de imaginar su perfume favorito.


	14. Chapter 14

Margaret se llevó las manos a la boca. Su visión se nubló. Sintió lágrimas ardientes pujando tras sus parpados firmemente cerrados. Su cuerpo temblaba a merced de sus emociones. 

─Margaret! Olvidé decirte… Sé que estarás feliz de saber que Mme. Giry y esta encantadora jovencita cuidarán de ti durante mi viaje a Grecia. A mi regresó pasaré por ti. ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa que te tenía tu padrino? ¿No te alegra, querida? ─.

Margaret palideció.

-o-

─No…yo no…no entiendo, padrino─. Musitó en una voz casi inaudible.

Después de despedir a las Giry, Míster Bell decidió llevar a Margaret a su habitación. Su repentino ensimismamiento le preocupaba. 

─Querida, que te quedas en Paris─. Dijo Míster Bell mientras la abrazaba. ─No podía romperte ese corazoncito llevándote lejos... ─. Añadió bajando la voz. 

La fiesta de la primavera. La joven había estado tan feliz que, olvidando la etiqueta, había bailado sin parar todo el resto de la noche con el buen M. Olagnier, dejando en clara evidencia ante todo aquel que quisiera verlo, hacia donde se inclinaba su favor. Y su padrino, estando en la fiesta, obviamente…

Sus hermosas mejillas naturalmente rosadas tomaron súbitamente un intenso color escarlata.

─ ¡Oh! ─.Exclamó tapándose apresuradamente la boca con ambas manos.  
─Listo. ¡Todos felices!─. Míster Bell alzó las manos al cielo en señal de triunfo y añadió en tono burlón. ─Ahora, Margaret preciosa, tienes que hace algo con esas mejillas. No es de señoritas recatadas estarse sonrojando todo el tiempo como duraznito─.

Margaret fue incapaz de contener la risa. Y tampoco alguna que otra lagrima furtiva de alegría. 

-o-

Las suaves ondas del oscuro rio subterráneo lamían perezosamente la orilla de roca oscurecida. El espectacular órgano languidecía tras morir en su garganta la última nota de una tétrica melodía. La mano de su dueño posada sobre una nota firmada por Mme. Giry. Sus dedos desnudos se deslizaron por ella, estrujándola al fin.

Lentamente se levantó y con pasos sosegados avanzó hasta un viejo baúl que descansaba sobre el suelo al lado izquierdo de la gruta. Con la misma calma serena entró en el salón en dirección a la chimenea. No concedió ni una última mirada al fuego que devoraba sin piedad las amarillentas hojas y la carpeta enmohecida.

─He bajado a los infiernos y vuelto…todo por la gracia de su pluma, madame─.

Mme. Giry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa furtiva se deslizara a sus labios.  
─Me disculpo por ello. Erré al fletar el mensaje antes de tiempo. Debí esperar─.

─Esa es precisamente la cualidad que más le he apreciado. Me extraña de usted. ¿Algo le ha afectado últimamente, que no es más la misma, madame? ─.  
─Usted tampoco Monsieur, si me permite decirle. Felizmente... ─.

El hombre que le hablaba dándole la espalda, se giró. Una sonrisa se coló tras la media luna blanca.

-o-

El día entero transcurrió con la mudanza al nuevo apartamento en la Rue Auber, cerca de la Ópera Populaire, lugar de las habitaciones de Madame Giry. Aunque originalmente Míster Bell había querido que compartieran techo, haciendo gala de su generosidad acomodando a la buena señora y su hija en ese espacioso lugar, ambas se excusaron diciendo que en la ópera estaba su hogar y labor. Sin embargo Madame le prometió cuidar bien de Margaret y visitarla diariamente. 

A la joven, esta nueva independencia le sabía a ambrosía. La calle era menos llamativa y los vecinos más discretos que los habituales de su anterior locación, en el Boulevard des Capuccines. Tenía dos habitaciones y tres ambientes perfectos para una visita matutina, una pequeña cena entre amigos o para esparcimiento en solitario. Los servicios de limpieza y lavandería estaban arreglados a priori. Margaret tendría que arreglárselas sin una mucama; vaya que extrañaba a Dixon, pero estaba contenta. Además no tendría necesidad de molestar mucho a Mme. Giry; su buen amigo M. Fabián Olagnier le serviría de chaperón, o al menos eso se decía, no queriendo admitir que era su compañía más que su cuidadosa escolta lo que esperaba con ansias. 

Monsieur Erik…F. O.

El sueño huyó esa noche de su almohada. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y nada para resolverlas. El verdadero meollo estaba en sus sentimientos. Las cortinas se alzaban, proyectando sombras espectrales en las paredes y el techo. Fantasmas…¿Qué había que reconciliar? ¿El hombre o el nombre? Que más le daba el nombre a Margaret. Sería ella quien juzgaría. Acariciando la almohada con los nudillos sonrió pensando qué tendrían escrito estos hombres en su carta astral para ser atraídos por una mujer como ella. Todos los hombres que habían procurado sus atenciones eran sombríos, taciturnos a veces, serenos. Con predilección por atuendos oscuros. Ah, Edith y sus teorías peregrinas. Debía estar muy cansada para que semejantes ideas se colaran a su mente. Deslizó la mano bajo la almohada, acariciando la tela de batista que sutilmente emitía el perfume de Erik. No pudo resistir la tentación de olerlo una vez más y al hacerlo su mente le jugó una caprichosa travesura; Podía cerrar los ojos y escuchar esa respiración reposada que tantas veces había oído en el palco.

El amanecer llegó sin darse apenas cuenta. ¿Había dormido o no?, no lo sabía. No recordaba haber entrado en la inconsciencia del sueño, pero sí que no había parado de soñar. Sintiendo la claridad traspasar sus parpados cerrados, buscó a tientas su tesoro. Respiró el aroma tratando de separar las distintas notas olfativas pero solo reconoció una lejana a sándalo. Se concentró y nuevamente escuchó el ritmo acompasado de aquella respiración. Una extraña nostalgia la invadió y abrió los ojos. Estaba sola en la cama. No obstante, con la mente y el corazón ahora despejados.


	15. Chapter 15

La hermosa vista del invernadero se extendía toda rebosante de vida ante los cristales de la familiar oficina, que ya sentía como suya. Nuevamente sintió el aroma seductor de la colonia masculina.Tenía la certeza de que no provenía del pañuelo que celosamente guardaba en el cofrecito entre sus manos.

─Margaret…─.

Sonrió sin querer y se reprochó la falta de control de su semblante. Alzando levemente el mentón se giró con gracia y le saludó.

─Mi querido Erik─.Se le escapó de los labios sin recapacitar. Y al recapacitar se colorearon sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar bajo sus manos por el cofrecito en ellas. El rostro del buen M. Olagnier se iluminó.

Pasaron la mañana charlando de asuntos sin importancia para ambos, pero ninguna frase o palabra y su tentativo significado quedó sin ser examinada,todo lo que pudiera servir para ilustrar un poco más la estación sentimental de ambos. A eso de las diez su anfitrión sacó una charola de un compartimento secreto a modo de alacena, escondido tras un cuadro de una vieja producción de Fausto en el que Margaret no había reparado durante las últimas visitas.

Margaret palmoteó encantada. ─ ¡Higos! ¡No los he probado en mi vida!─.

El caballero la dejo ser. Verla comer era una visión pictórica demasiado deliciosa. Casi tanto como los higos.

─¿Gustas? ─. Margaret le extendió unos gajos.  
─Gracias, no. Son para ti─.

Margaret apartó la mirada ruborizada. Pero volvió a insistir. Su amigo tomó un gajo y caminó hacia la ventana. La mañana soleada, que antes no le atrajera en lo mas mínimo, se le antojaba inspiradora. A través del cristal vio el reflejo de su rostro a medias. La mitad de marfil blancura y la otra mitad, con un fastidioso rubor en el pómulo desnudo. Tal vez era el azúcar de la fruta en su boca…tal vez deseaba probar de otra fuente esa dulzura…

Volviendo su atención a la joven, que aún degustaba de la fruta, se preguntó si sería prudente contarle la singular anécdota con tintes eróticos del origen de los higos.  
─ ¿De qué se ríe, señor mío? ─.

Una sonrisa casi ladina que a Margaret le provoco un grato estremecimiento, le respondió.  
─Adelante. Cuénteme─. Sonrió socarrona. ─Conozco que esta por relatar una de sus anécdotas extrañas. Soy toda oídos─.  
Margaret podía subyugarlo al pasar de la cariñosa familiaridad de su nombre al sensual distanciamiento en el tratamiento de “señor”.

─Está bien. Vivo para complacerte… ¿Sabes cómo se producen los higos? ─.  
Margaret entornó los ojos pícaros. Erik, viendo que ya había incitado su curiosidad que siempre se llevaba lo mejor de ella, prosiguió. 

─Los frutos no pueden existir sin ayuda de una pequeña avispa. Cuando los higos se forman, esta avispa deposita sus huevos dentro y fecunda el fruto. Con el crecer del insecto la fruta va adquiriendo su fragancia y sabor. Una vez que el bichejo alcanza su madurez, taladra un minúsculo agujero y sale a buscar otro higo, dejándole a las señoritas golosas la fruta perfumada…─.

Margaret optó por ocultar su rostro mientras fingía comer otro bocado. La insinuación no se le escapó. Y para su sorpresa no le fue en absoluto desagradable. Fingió consternación y sin poder hablar con claridad por la risa que se le escapaba prorrumpió. ─Eso significa que no podré comer más de estos. No concibo un manjar tocado por insectos─.

Erik tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la ventana por la risa. Cuando paró de reír dijo. ─ ¿Y qué harás con la miel? ─.

─Prefiero endulzarme con otros néctares─. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda, extasiada con esa risa varonil.  
─Oh Margaret, si no te conociera bien diría que eres una coqueta─.  
─Gracias. A mí también me gusta verte reír─.

Miss Hale sintió que empezaban a pisar terreno para el que estaban ambos ansiosos, pero no preparados, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. Con tan mala suerte que resultó llevarlos a otro sitio igual de resbaladizo.

─Hace un tiempo estuve en la cena ofrecida por la señora de M. Firmin Richard─. Se puso de pie para dar unos pasos por la estancia.- Convine en cantar algo de Mozart y…un dueto con la señora Richard-. Recordó, rodando los ojos, la desatinada experiencia. Se mordió la mejilla intranquila; se estaba saliendo del tema, por lo que se obligó a ser más precisa. ─Tengo la impresión que estabas ahí, pero no nos vimos─.

─Estuve, si─.  
─ ¿Por fin? ─.  
─Una suerte de invitación indirecta─.  
Margaret le miró desconcertada. Había jurado que sintió su perfume en el tocador, pero no lo había visto ni una vez en toda la velada.  
─Pero ¿porque no me buscó entonces? ─.  
─Mlle. Sorelli resultó un poco… estorbosa…─.  
Margaret, casi sin pensar, añadió por lo bajo. ─ Sentí tu perfume... ─.  
─¿Perdón? ─.

Margaret cerró los ojos molesta consigo misma y con su impulsividad. Tal vez era hora de portarse como una correcta dama y empezar por cortar los hilos sueltos. Vio el cofre descansando sobre el quicio de la ventana. Lo tomó con ambas manos y se giró nuevamente hacia él, con la vista en la alfombra.

─Erik, he hecho algo por lo que no estarías muy orgulloso de mí…─. Acarició la tapa del cofrecito. Su pequeño souvenir. Con suma delicadeza lo sacó de su estuche.  
─Lo lamento─. Dijo en voz muy queda. ─No sabía si…─.

Sintió la caricia de unos dedos sobre su mano que doblaba el pañuelo. Alzó la vista para contemplar dos océanos serenos y diáfanos.

─Ven─.

Una mano firme sobre su espalda baja la guió, acercándola al escritorio. Luego saco algo del cajón; un paquete pequeño, envuelto en papel estraza. Margaret buscó sus ojos. Erik asistió en silencio. Las delicadas yemas rosas de sus dedos abrieron el paquete: Un cuadro primoroso hecho con un solo rizo pardo.

Nuevamente la joven escaneó su rostro buscando una respuesta.  
─¿Podrás perdonarme, Margaret? ─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Rue Auber y Boulevard des Capuccines- Ambas locaciones contiguas al Palace Garnier.


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias a la oportuna asistencia de Mme. Giry, había llegado a sus oídos la grata información de que miss Hale se hospedaba no muy lejos de la Ópera Populaire. Sus sospechas habían encontrado confirmación; Sin incluir la lavandería y limpieza concertados a priori, la joven contaba con la asistencia de la madame únicamente, pues la prisa de los preparativos del viaje de Míster Bell, sin su ahijada, le había dejado sin posibilidades de contratar una mucama o un recadero permanente.

Para alguien como él, acostumbrado a escurrirse por las habitaciones de la Ópera, sin más miramientos sobre la privacidad de sus inquilinos, un cierto tacto, nunca antes inspirado, le impedía proceder como de costumbre con la joven inglesa, sola como estaba ahora, en esa casa. Sin embargo en una tarde, tras unas partidas de ajedrez, Margaret zanjó la cuestión, invitándolo a tomar el té en casa. Atónito de su hospitalidad, quiso excusarse basándose en los impedimentos a visitas sin chaperón en una casa con una doncella casadera, que imponía el decoro.

Margaret con voz suave y mirándolo con despreocupación manifestó. ─En mi estancia en Milton, una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra, aprendí unas cuantas cosas muy prácticas: Que una mujer de cuna humilde es más libre que una joven de familia acomodada, aun en pleno uso de sus facultades. Esto, no solo por la necesidad sino por la practicidad. Yo misma, me vi en esa situación─.

Se detuvo pensativa. Los tristes recuerdos de sus padres, que ahora descansaban lejos de su hogar. Sus ojos se humedecieron de repente, pero no cedió a las lágrimas. Continuó.  
─He aprendido a bastarme a mi misma─. Le devolvió una mirada afable. ─No preciso de un chaperón, pero… un amigo...un amigo que me acompañe al té todas las tardes sería maravilloso─.La última palabra en un susurro. Solo para sus oídos. 

Erik cerró los ojos un momento. En su pecho nuevamente las notas maravillosas de aquel concierto primero movían los hilos, haciendo vibrar su corazón. Al abrir los ojos la contempló con un aire penetrante.  
─Será un placer─.

-o-

Margaret, tras despedir a la joven del servicio semanal y tomar sola su desayuno, leía la correspondencia. Sobre su escritorio varios despachos. Su estancia en Francia tenía una ventaja: las cartas de Frederick llegaban con mayor frecuencia. Escaso era el riesgo ahora que les separaba solo una frontera y no el océano como antes. 

Saliendo de sus ensueños, recordó que también el correo parisino requería su atención. Había otra carta y una tarjeta de visita de M. Moncharmin. Suspiró cansada; otra solicitud para cantar. Pero esta vez en una cena de gala, como invitada y vocalista principal. ¿Qué necesidad tenían M. Moncharmin y M. Richard de estar solicitando sus buenos favores, teniendo a su disposición dos sopranos de cabecera? Meditó largamente si sería prudente declinar. Asistir estando sola en la ciudad traería más molestias que atractivos. O Tal vez podría, pero bajo sus propios términos.

Tal vez M. Olagnier podría acompañarla, eso si el caballero no tenía otros compromisos previos. 

Monsieur Olagnier. Las rosas en color rosa pálido de su anterior visita todavía perfumaban la estancia. La grata familiaridad diaria que había florecido con sus frecuentes visitas le recordaba a sus días en el lejano Milton. Igual que con Bessy, la jovial camaradería; igual que con Nicholas, el buen Señor Higgins, la franca respuesta y la sabia amonestación. Luego, no solo estaban las palabras. Al principio se extrañó de la cauta reacción de su querido amigo, pero rápidamente los gestos cordiales se volvieron afectuosos; un beso galante en el dorso de la mano, un cálido apretón de manos, un abrazo gentil, doble beso como saludo de amigos cercanos. El calor subió a sus mejillas; ella misma había iniciado y procurado la reciprocidad de la cercanía física, que con cada visita se hacía más frecuente.

Margaret sonrió. Asistiría, sí. Pero solo como invitada y únicamente una canción. Punto. Después de todo Margaret había aprendido mucho con su padrino. 

-o-

─Muy bien, Margaret─. Asintió sonriendo maliciosamente el gentilhombre vestido de negro, visitante habitual de sus tardes. Verla imponer sus condiciones ante esos inútiles de los gerentes le parecía sumamente interesante. 

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Margaret y de súbito, la conciencia de que su buen amigo podría haber descubierto su oculto propósito, coloreó sus mejillas de un encantador lila ¿La acompañaría en calidad de qué? ¿Chaperón? De ser así, no podría pasar más que unos pocos minutos en su compañía. Aún no se animaba a preguntar directamente, así que extendió la invitación abierta.

─Monsieur, esperaba que pudiera acompañarme…si no está ocupado, por supuesto─.  
─Sería para mí un señalado honor, Margaret, pero me temo que no es posible─.

Tras una mueca de desencanto, M. Olagnier le consoló prometiéndole enviar un carruaje para ella y procurar la compañía de Mme. Giry, quien según tenía entendido, estaba invitada también. Aunque no resultaba ser un arreglo de su completo agrado, agradeció sinceramente su gentil oferta.

Los vibrantes granates y violetas vespertinos se desplazaban por la alfombra con paso lento, pero seguro. Pronto anochecería.

Mientras charlaban, Margaret notó que su interlocutor la observaba más intensamente que en otras ocasiones. Siempre había sentido penetrante la mirada, pero en esta ocasión parecía enfocarse en un punto de su rostro. Tras indagar la causa de su inspección, se sorprendió al sentir la mano que tomando su mejilla izquierda, acariciaba con el pulgar la parte alta de su pómulo. Justo donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz, apenas visible.

─Un árbol en Helston y…el suelo─. Sonrió dócilmente, sintiendo inmutable el recorrido lento de los dígitos sobre su mejilla. ─No es nada─.  
─Lo es si ha lastimado tu rostro─. Dijo ceñudamente. Margaret se sorprendió del tono en su voz, extrañamente dolido.  
Cuando se disponía a acariciar la mano, esta abandonó su mejilla.

Luego conversaron sobre el tema a cantar. O mio babbino caro. Suave sin ser una pieza exigente, además de tener la longitud perfecta. Margaret podría infundirle el tono conforme a su tesitura, más diáfano y menos impostado. Convenida la cuestión, se dispusieron a una nueva lección de canto.

Margaret volaba sobre la letra, mientras su maestro la observada desde atrás. Que fuera una pieza sencilla no quería decir que fuera fácil. Muchas sopranos olvidaban captar el sentimiento, desarrollando un trabajo técnicamente perfecto, pero carente de pasión que transmitir al público. Había cierta vacilación en algunos pasajes. Acercándose desde atrás le indicó que colocara su mano derecha justo por encima de su ombligo. Inexplicablemente la joven seguía teniendo aprietos con la pieza. 

─Tu tórax es la caja de resonancia. Debes poder sentir las vibraciones─. Su mentor se exasperaba.

Como una sombra de duda trepidaba aún en su voz, se acercó más y abrazándola por detrás holgadamente, colocó ambas manos sobre la de Margaret, posada por encima de su cinturón. La joven sintió la respiración en su oído, y aquellas manos presionando más la suya sobre su vientre. 

─Olvida tu voz, siente la letra─. Indicó severo. ─Otra vez─. Ordenó. 

Esta vez, Margaret cerró los ojos y buscando en lo más profundo de su alma, evocó el recuerdo de la noche en que durmió con el pañuelo perfumado. La voz reflejaba las emociones conflictivas que se manifestaban en la letra; amor, miedo, dolor, desesperanza, suplica. Perfecto.

La canción terminó. Margaret permaneció con los ojos cerrados, absorta aun en la penumbra acogedora del recuerdo. A unos centímetros tras ella, el Fantasma de la Opera contemplaba un abismo frente a él. Profundo y oscuro le llamaba, con canticos tentadores de sirenas, incitándolo a dejarse caer en él sin contemplaciones. Lentamente se acercó hasta que quedar al borde del precipicio. Y sin mirar atrás saltó…La suave caricia de una pluma rozando una y otra vez la sensible piel de su nuca, justo bajo su moño, hizo despertar de su trance a la joven. Un contacto cálido acariciaba la vertebra visible en la base, provocándole estremecimientos. Entonces, abrió los ojos de una vez; Erik perdido en su cabello, aspiraba sin parar su exquisito perfume; un beso detenido mimaba la piel. 

Margaret no podía pensar. Solo sentir. Y la sensación era exquisita.

El abrazo se estrechaba en torno a ella. Fijó la vista en las sombras desplazándose lánguidamente por la alfombra. Conforme avanzaban en su recorrido por la tela, la caricia tibia descendía por su nuca…

─Ah…─. Un suspiro ahogado lo sacó de su abstracción y reaccionó soltándola. Musitó una disculpa antes de tomar su abrigo precipitadamente.

Ya en el dintel de la puerta de la estancia, se giró hacia la joven, que le miraba con grandes ojos expectantes, clavada en el mismo punto.  
─Miss Hale─. El distante tratamiento le causó un amago de desilusión a Margaret, pero le dejo ser. ─Le ruego que tenga a bien…recibir una carta que le haré llegar pronto. Bon soirée─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> O mio babbino caro- Archi reconocida aria, interpretada hasta la saciedad por cientos de cantantes, de la ópera Gianni Schicchi de Giacomo Puccini.  
> Bon soireé- Buenas noches.


	17. Chapter 17

En ausencia de Míster Bell, estaba Mme. Giry. Poco después de que el reloj de pared en la sala de sus habitaciones en la Ópera Populaire anunciara con su tañido la medianoche, un par de golpes sonaron en su puerta. 

La estancia era pequeña, pero acogedora. Una lámpara de vidrio coloreado bañaba el espacio con un pálido tinte ambarino. Su anfitriona sentada en el sillón,le observaba cruzar de un lado a otro, con pasos lentos, que no compartían la celeridad de los pensamientos. El fantasma cavilaba.

Durante estos meses, madame había contemplado con más y más certeza la aparición de este escenario. Aunque ni en sus sueños más locos se figuró que sería ella a quien acudiría. Sin embargo, tenía sentido; no estando Míster Bell, ella era la tutora temporal. La figura a quien acudir. Se complació para sus adentros al entender que el espectro había elegido proceder de acuerdo a las costumbres civiles y no según su capricho. Por lo que, cuando juzgó propicio tomar la palabra, ya tenía formulado el argumento a esgrimir.

─Monsieur─. El espectro se viró a mirarle, no sin disgusto, por la interrupción de sus meditaciones.

─Miss Hale es una paloma. Y similar a esa avecilla debe tener la libertad de volar…─. Erik se giró de frente a ella. Había captado perfectamente el significado de sus palabras y todo lo que implicaba; Una vida marchita en la oscuridad de una guarida jamás entraría en la ecuación. Esta reflexión le descompuso visiblemente.

Madame continuó. ─Pero permítame decirle, al igual que una paloma, siempre regresa a su nido─. Se incorporó para aproximarse a él. Y posando su mano cordial sobre su brazo agregó. –¿Me comprende, monsieur? ─. 

El brillo de incertidumbre en los ojos verdes.

─Adelante, le apoyaré en lo que necesite…por los viejos tiempos─. añadió con una sonrisa maternal.

─Gracias─.

-o-

El caluroso verano solía alborotar los olores menos gratos de París y atizar la ansiedad y prisa de sus habitantes, volviendo un suplicio transitar por sus calles. Pero también traía consigo el despertar de miles de capullos de flores en los árboles. Su caminata vespertina la había llevado a uno de los varios hermosos puentes para contemplar el Sena en la ciudad. No tan apetecido por las parejas, era un lugar perfecto para meditar oyendo el susurro de la corriente.

Los pensamientos de Margaret no cristalizaban por entero; aquí y allá pequeños fragmentos iban y venían, como las hojas caídas viajando por el afluente bajo sus pies. Una palabra, un aroma, una nota, un hilo de luz. Suspiró sintiendo un sudor frío correr por su espalda. De pronto todo cobró sentido. Si creía que había logrado aclarar las nebulosas aquella mañana mientras despertaba lentamente con el perfume atrapado en aquel pañuelo de batista, ahora la verdad de su corazón la deslumbraba mirándola de frente. 

Lo amaba.

-o-

A la hora convenida el transporte llegó y con él Mme. Giry. El trayecto pasó inadvertido para Margaret, la carta en sus manos trémulas. La intención de M. Olagnier condensada en unos párrafos. La presión cándida de una mano en las suyas entrelazadas, la hizo volver a la realidad. La madame la miraba con infinita ternura; algo en sus ojos le decía a Margaret que contaba con ella. Devolvió la sonrisa. Esta noche su espíritu cantaría en las ondas de su voz.

Un salón en el ala este, y no el vestíbulo de la escalinata, eran el espacio de esta nueva velada. M. Moncharmin y su colega, M. Richard hacían los honores recibiendo a los invitados. Impacientes esperaban que arribara su estrella favorita.  
Los engranes en el cerebro de M. Richard echaban a andar acariciando la posibilidad de contratar a miss Hale para la temporada otoño-invierno. Razonaba que, ya que no estaba Míster Bell, tal vez podrían hacerle una oferta, que resultara más redituable para ellos, por supuesto. Ah, el puerco dinero que todo lo ensucia. M. Moncharmin, aunque satisfecho con la propuesta de su colega, no se cegaba ante el vendaval que podría desatarse, sino con Mlle. Daae, al menos con La Signora Carlotta. Evidentemente ninguna de estas tres damas tenía la más mínima idea.

-o-

─ ¿Aún no ha llegado miss Hale? ─. El joven Raúl escuchaba a su hermano el Conde, repetir la misma pregunta. 

─Phillipe… ¿Acaso no estuviste en la fiesta de la Primavera? Obviamente, si miss Hale se presenta, será acompañada─.  
─Tonterías, aquel caballero solo bailó un par de veces. Estoy seguro que más por la obligación impuesta─.  
El joven vizconde, meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación. ─Mi buen Phillipe, permíteme que te ilustre un poco en la etiqueta inglesa. Cuando una dama conviene en danzar más de tres bailes, no, corrijo, todo el resto de la noche con un caballero, es porque tiene su beneplácito, sino es que su palabra de compromiso─.

─Ah, ¡ahí está la interfecta! ─. Exclamó el conde, sin haber prestado mucha atención a sus últimas palabras.  
─Te recuerdo que está como invitada especial. Al menos trata de disimular tu entusiasmo─. Como su hermano seguía sin prestarle atención, costumbre nada extraña, siendo el mayor y el portador del título, agregó. ─¡Bien!, Indaga por tu cuenta. He oído decir que miss Hale es muy directa, y no se anda por las ramas─. Diciendo esto se retiró buscando a su prometida.

-o-

Margaret sonriendo a la concurrencia, esperaba su llamada, dispuesta en su lugar. Hizo una cortesía a los presentes más cercanos. Tomando la postura indicada, inspiró y buscó en el fondo de su alma la penumbra reconfortante de los bellos recuerdos. Esta noche cantaría la enamorada Lauretta.  
De pronto, un aroma, aquel que había llegado a querer con cada átomo de su cuerpo, se alzó como una suave onda y penetró hasta su conciencia, haciéndole abrir los ojos, algo confusa. Esta aquí.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cautivando a la audiencia. Nuevamente tomó aliento. Entornó los soñadores ojos, recogidos apenas, y abrió sus labios.

─ O mio babbino caro,  
Mi piace, e bello, bello,  
Vo’andare in Porta Rossa  
Acomperar l’anello…─

-o-

Margaret:

Desde que he tenido uso de razón, las notas sobre un pentagrama han sido mi única compañía y único medio para expresar mis ocultos sentimientos, ansias y deseos. Floreciendo en lo más profundo de mi alma han sido mi consuelo en las soledades y desdichas. No pretendo que comprendas el camino que el sino ha trazado para mi desde que mis ojos se abrieron al frio mundo.

No puedo escribir cartas con la facilidad ni el florido discurso que otros caballeros encuentran tan a la mano. Soy un hombre que se ha hecho así mismo en el camino, las palabras lisonjas no están en mí. He ahí la razón de mi parquedad al expresarme. Donde las palabras me han sido esquivas, mis actos han sido más que claros.

Desde aquella maravillosa noche en que tu voz despertó mi alma, no he cesado de demostrarlo. Si he actuado fuera de los cánones y ceremoniales de esta sociedad, me disculpo. Ha sido la única manera en que he concebido la posibilidad de procurarme algún recuerdo tangible, cuando la ilusión aún no se asentaba. He perdido tantas veces la esperanza, tantas veces he visto desintegrarse mis sueños en mis manos, que no me atrevía a cobijar anhelo alguno respecto a ti.

Mi existencia, mi nervio está en la música. Tú has sido mi musa, mi ninfa pícara. La única que ha prodigado una caricia con generosa libertad. 

Margaret. No puedo más. No soy un escritor. La pluma me ha sido aliada solo en las escalas. Soy músico, pero reconozco que las notas no podrían representar lo que siento mejor que la palabra escrita. Te ruego traigas paz a mi alma. Dime si tengo esperanza ante tus ojos.

Tuyo siempre,  
Erik.


	18. Chapter 18

El Grand Foyer se extendía en todo su esplendor; bellas escenas míticas en su bóveda saludaban al pasar a las dos damitas. Miss Hale caminaba del brazo de Mlle. Giry por el extenso pasillo, una copia del segundo acto de Tristán e Isolda en sus manos. Margaret se maravillaba con cada visita al edificio de la Ópera Populaire; cada vez un nuevo detalle por descubrir.

Tras algunos intentos infructuosos de indagar el origen de ciertos frescos que adornaban el cielo cóncavo sobre su cabeza, la joven inglesa se dio por vencida y optó por escuchar la animada anécdota del próximo montaje de ballet en la voz de su entusiasta guía. 

Le escuchaba a ratos y a ratos meditaba en las hojas que guardaba en su carpeta. El significado de ese dueto romántico. A Margaret le costaba horrores comprender como podía conmover al público. La barrera del idioma.  
─No ha sido un problema últimamente─. Murmuró sonriendo para sí.  
─¿Que no es un problema, mademoiselle? ─.

Margaret no había reparado en que habíadado voz a sus pensamientos sin darse apenas cuenta.  
─Oh, nada, Mlle. Giry…Meg, por favor, continúa─. Sonrió ampliamente para desalentar cualquier cuestionamiento. La pequeña Giry podía ser difícil de despistar y muy tenaz a la hora de investigar, una vez picada su curiosidad. 

A mitad del extensísimo pasillo, se encontraron con Mme. Giry, dispuesta a tomar el lugar de su hija. En breves minutos el departamento de costura probaría los trajes para la puesta de un nuevo ballet de origen ruso y todas las bailarinas debían tallarse sin demora hoy mismo.

─Me temo que mi pequeña bailarina no sea la más entretenida de las guías turísticas─. Comentó cómplice la madame, viendo correr a su pequeña, cual ágil cervatillo, y esfumarse tras el dintel de gran reloj azul. 

Luego cambió de tema, asumiendo un aire de narradora misteriosa. ─Este edificio tiene más habitaciones de las que se figuran siquiera los mismos administradores. Imagínese que hay aproximadamente más de 1,400 llaves, de las cuales apenas tengo conocimiento de 500─. 

Margaret sonrió boquiabierta.  
─ ¡Extraordinario! ─. Luego agregó. ─ ¿Y las otras 900? ─.

Madame sonrió con la astucia brillando en sus ojos. ─Solo conozco a una persona que las posee todas…─.  
Margaret se detuvo entusiasmada, intuyendo de quien podría tratarse.  
─Ah, Mlle. Hale. No se apresure. La curiosidad mató al gato─.  
─ …pero la recompensa lo resucitó, madame─.

─Tenga cuidado─. Dijo tornándose un poco más seria, pero sin perder ese brillo en sus ojos. ─Este lugar tiene muchas puertas secretas que dan a habitaciones misteriosas, donde una joven soltera no debe explorar…podría encontrarse a solas con un fantasma─.

Las mejillas de Margaret tomaron un escandaloso color carmesí. A solas…con él.

─En ese caso, pobre fantasma… Me veré comprometida a requerir su mano para expiar su honra─. Añadió coqueta.  
─¡Mademoiselle! ─. Dijo entre complacida y abochornada su guía.

La joven inglesa sonriendo como un sol, mudó la mirada a uno de los frescos más cercano en la galería; Eros y Psique.

Arriba, desde una trampilla, un furtivo espectador, sorteando apenas una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, mordía su índice enfundado en cuero.

-o-

Tras un animado té, que debió ser interrumpido por la solicitada presencia de Mme. Giry en la oficina de gerencia, Margaret quedó sola en la acogedora salita de su anfitriona. No teniendo más con que distraerse, volvió sus manos a la carpeta.

Al rato sintió la piel descubierta de su brazos erizarse; Estaba siendo observada. 

Sin alzar la vista del papel, buscó con el rabillo del ojo alguna sombra o movimiento que delatara la presencia ajena. No podía ser Meg, aun estaría en su ensayo. La madame no consentía mascota alguna. Tampoco recordaba haber oído crujir la puerta. ¿Quién más podría ser? Fingiendo indiferencia, puso a un lado las hojas y se dirigió a un pequeño espejo circular colgado en la pared. Su otrora pequeño mechón había crecido lo suficiente como para no desentonar el armonioso conjunto de su peinado.

Sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. 

Acomodó descuidadamente un pin que de flojo dio a parar a sus pies sobre la alfombra. Se inclinó para recogerlo. Al volver su mirada al espejo, mientras ajustaba el adorno, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

─ ¿Hola? ─.Se aproximó. El pasillo estaba desierto.  
─ ¿Madame?... ¿Meg? ─. Silencio. No lograba distinguir nada en la esquina oscura donde terminaba el pasillo.

Justo cuando se giraba para entrar nuevamente, escuchó un sonido. Breve pero distinguible, de ropas sacudiéndose al viento. Se quedó quieta y esperó. Luego le llegó un eco tenue. Como de pasos disimulados sobre el tapiz de la alfombra. 

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió a la esquina, aun sin saber que podría ser. 

Al doblar la esquina, en el pasillo siguiente vio un destello blanco en la oscuridad. Sonrió estupefacta. El caballero de pie, tras un pedestal le hizo un ademán de acercarse. La joven, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, le vio echar pie atrás despareciendo tras la pared esquinera. 

Margaret apuró el paso, sujetándose la falda y al doblar se encontró con un pasillo más amplio y mejor iluminado. Siguió andando, con algo de duda. Unos caballeros ataviados como para una escena del Lago de los Cisnes la saludaron. Más adelante, Margaret giró sobre sus pies. Tal vez fue un espejismo. Tal vez no había sido más que producto de su imaginación. Desde la cena de gala no se habían visto. 

Se decidió a volver sobre sus pasos.

Entonces escuchó nuevamente el sonido, pero más cerca. Alzando la vista del suelo, buscó a los dos paseantes, pero ya iban lejos. Demasiado lejos como para que sus ajustados trajes hicieran ruido. Suspiró frustrada, mientras emprendía de frente el camino.

Al doblar nuevamente en una esquina, dirigiéndose a la pequeña y olvidada galería de los bustos, le vio. Esta vez sin ocultarse, en toda su estampa. Sostuvo la mirada, para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. Parpadeó. El seguía de frente a ella. A escasos pasos.

De pronto escuchó risas y al girar su rostro a medias para descubrir que provenían de una lavandera, con el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento. Volvió la vista.Ya no estaba.  
Al aproximarse la buena señora, la joven le inquirió sobre el caballero vestido de gala. Recibió una negativa. Aún era muy temprano para una visita de importancia en el edificio. M. Richard y M. Moncharmin estarían en su oficina con Mme. Giry. Margaret empezaba a inquietarse. La señora continúo su camino tras despedirse, mirándola con ojos de extrañeza.

Ya no dudaba. Estaba segura de haberlo visto. El edificio era grande, con varios pisos e innumerables pasillos y naves. Pero también era cierto que era un hervidero de gente. Todo el tiempo y a todas horas. Exceptuando en días de descanso que permanecía vacio. Pero entonces porque nadie se había topado con él ¿Las llaves? Esas historias de fantasmas parecían tener una base. ¿Pero a que venía este juego del gato y el ratón? Absorta siguió su camino por el corredor que se curvaba. No advirtió que la intensidad de las luces de las lámparas se redujo a un leve resplandor de velas. 

-¡Oh!-. Exclamó, precipitadamente llevándose la mano al pecho.  
-Shhh-. Un digito desnudo posándose sobre sus rojos labios entreabiertos le indicaba silencio. El buen M. Olagnier le miraba con una mezcla casi imposible de seriedad y pasión contenida, una sonrisa apenas esbozada. Tras una cortesía extendió su brazo invitante. 

Margaret inspiró cerrando los ojos mientras luchaba miserablemente por evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro. Deslizó sus manos por el brazo, acariciando la tela, satisfecha de sentir el conocido perfume envolviéndolos.

Caminaron en silencio. Margaret disimuladamente le miraba, sin percatarse de que abandonaban el camino conocido y se adentraban en un pasillo cuya puerta no había visto abrirse jamás. Quería hablar, pero no se animaba a romper el silencio reconfortante. Solo lo observaba; la mandíbula cincelada, el cabello oscuro impecablemente peinado, la curiosa palidez de la oreja cercana a la máscara. ¿Sería parte de esta también?Relegando ese pensamiento para otra ocasión, bajó su mirada a su atuendo siempre impecable. La chaqueta en tonos borgoña y bronce antiguo con motivos de rosas y espinas, el pañuelo de seda negra duocromo reflejando suaves tintes rojizos y el épinglé à cravat coronado por un cabujón de rubí. Una joya de tierras extranjeras y mágicas. 

El pasillo se había hecho más estrecho y las lámparas eran más escasas. De pronto su guía se giró a mirarla de frente, cortándole el paso. Margaret hizo un gesto de sorpresa y al momento notó que estaban en penumbra. El hombre, que en la oscuridad parecía más un espectro, extendió una mano hacia su rostro. Margaret se congeló. Clavando la vista en aquellos ojos,esperó.Un furioso rubor corría por sus mejillas. Escuchó un clic detrás suyo y vio un filamento de resplandor dibujarse sobre el rostro del caballero.

Se giró hacia la luz. 

La vista era deslumbrante. Desde una trampilla accedieron a un estrecho mirador a escasos centímetros por debajo de los frescos del Grand Foyer. Bastaba con extender su mano y podría tocar las hermosas pinturas de ninfas sonriendo para ella. Bajó la vista a la barandilla disimulada tras tallas doradas de querubines. Se hallaban a varios metros sobre el suelo. 

Las llaves de todos los secretos y bellos rincones que había soñado explorar de ese magnífico edificio, que era una obra de arte en sí misma, todas a sus pies. Gracias a él.  
Margaret recompensó con una mirada tierna a su guía, que la observaba complacido. Antes de poder manifestar agradecimiento alguno, una bella rosa apareció frente a ella. Roja y adornada con una oscura cinta aterciopelada. Cerrando los bellos ojos húmedos de emoción, dejó que su corazón correspondiera el gesto de la única forma que le parecía correcta en ese momento. 

Mientras besaba la mejilla, sintió que la tomaba por los codos, fundiéndolos en un abrazo. La frágil flor encapsulada entre ambos pechos convulsivos. No era uno de esos que ella solía iniciar, amistoso y holgado. El abrazo era tenso, inseguro pero estrecho. Margaret abandonando la tersa piel del rostro, dejó la punta de su nariz y sus labios rozar el trayecto. Buscó a tientas el pecho como un ave al tibio nido y extendió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de M. Olagnier. Quedamente la vacilación inicial de los primeros movimientos se fue disipando. Abrió los ojos lentamente; su visión oscurecida. El perfume atrapado en la tela acariciaba su nariz. Poco a poco levantó el rostro del cálido pecho buscando los ojos, evitando en lo posible romper el abrazo.

El lienzo en diversos tonos de preciosa jadeíta siempre cambiante. El negro morión de su iris se hallaba rodeado de una corona dorada que se expandía o contraía al singular ritmo de las emociones. El verde siempre variable tornándose más claro o más oscuro según la luz o la oscuridad del sentimiento. Cuanto más oscuro, más efusivo, mas palpitante. Una perfecta brújula para quien estuviera dispuesto, como ella, a explorar su recóndito corazón.

Margaret sintió el familiar hormigueo imprudente, similar a aquel que se le despertaba cada que tenía la oportunidad de explorar las historias de añejos objetos. Excepto que, en lugar de sus manos, este despertaba en sus labios. 

Ese perfume a ciclaminos, a campo florido tras la lluvia. Cada día, con cada abrazo, con cada contacto se prendía de sus ropas y lo acompañaba en su trayecto descendiente al inframundo seis pisos abajo. Ya su almohada había acabado por absorber ese apacible aroma, por su insistencia en dormir con el chaleco por antifaz. La oscuridad seductora, matriz de sus fantasías incendiadas con cada tarde de té.

¿Porque para ella parecía tan fácil? ¿Acaso no imaginaba que habría debajo de esa careta? ¿No había oído los rumores crueles en los pasillos? Ridículos, pero sin duda crueles. Como si el semblante amorfo que le había sido dado cual castigo al nacer, no existiera para ella. Esa facilidad para acariciarle mientras le miraba con los ojos limpios, llenos de candor y confianza. Cuando antes, nadie había intentado siquiera mirarle sin ser impulsado por una sórdida y morbosa curiosidad…Pero el temor de que algún día abriría la caja maldita,cual Pandora y se hallaría despojado frente a unos ojos horrorizados, lo paralizaba. 

¿Podría amarla a escondidas como Eros? …Psique y su liviandad. Pero sería él quien moriría si la perdía. 

No. No podría soportar una segunda vez. Repetir una vez más el terror en los ojos,como en el pasado su ex pupila,que antes le habían mirado con ternura. Vaya mentira. Hasta eso había sido una quimera. Los únicos ojos que verdaderamente le había visto así, eran los hermosísimos cerúleos de Margaret. 

Basta. El miedo podía esperar. Debía disfrutar este momento ahora. Ahora que tenía tan cerca sus labios. Ahora que los rozaba. Ahora que el ansia sedienta le abrumaba y lo volvía audaz al mismo tiempo. Ahora que saboreaba el dulce de violetas caramelizadas en aquella boca. Delicada, exquisita, dúctil. Piel sobre piel moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, deslizándose como un arco sobre las cuerdas de un violín. La ocasional brisa sobre su rostro, la respiración suave entibiando su faz, condensándose en la porcelana blanca. Y él apenas respiraba. Su lengua tímidamente pidió entrada a la húmeda cavidad. Margaret, feliz esclava de la inconsciencia le dio acceso. Para ambos fue como abrir un baúl y liberar toda la magia de golpe. 

Florecía un símil para su aria antes favorita. Musica per Noi. ¿Este pequeño y frágil momento imitaría el sublime acto de entregarse? Esa inocente piel bajo el peso de su cuerpo cansado…No pudiendo contenerse abandonó la boca en pos de probar más de su maná y asiéndola por la cintura con sus brazos cual zarpas, deslizó sus labios por la curva nívea del terso cuello. ¿Acaso habría una piel más suave y fascinante que esa? Y la respuesta enviaba espasmos placenteros a galopar por sus cuerpos. Para él, el divino elixir del que hablaban los poetas cursis. El pequeño y secreto rincón fragante. Y al pensar en eso, su sed se desataba, eliminando los pasajes vacios entre piel y piel, robándole el aliento a ambos. ¿Que mas? ¿Qué más, Margaret?

-Encore…encore, Margaret…-.

La rosa de pétalos fragmentados yacía olvidada a sus pies.

-o-

La lluvia incesante chocaba sobre los cristales de la ventana del balcón. Margaret sonreía sin oír, ni ver las gotas lamiendo el vidrio. Su mente afanada en recordar cada detalle.

Un fragmento bochornoso la hizo sonreír apenada. Esa mascara estorbosa.

Las risas y parloteo de los asistentes a una nueva función, en el foyer a sus pies, habían puesto fin al momento. Volvieron rápidamente por otro sendero húmedo de túneles sombríos hasta aparecer asombrosamente por un rincón cercano a la puerta de Madame Giry. Una cortesía, una mirada ávida, y un beso en la mano.

El libreto del segundo acto de Tristán e Isolda olvidado en un sillón de Mme. Giry. Más real que nunca. Margaret sentía un extraño calor ascendiendo en su vientre. Propiedad, Decoro, Pundonor. Lo vislumbraba,sus sentimientos podían ser intensos, incluso agotadores para ella misma, pero nunca antes se había conocido como apasionada. La luna de Paris está trastornándote el juicio, pensó, al tiempo que reprimía una risita, relajándose en el recuerdo; En el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la madame, al deslizarse los dedos que había sujetado la mano consagrada por el beso, ella había osado sujetarlos antes que la abandonaran por completo.  
-¿À demain?-.  
-Demain-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora:  
> Las pinturas del Grand Foyer- Desconozco si existe uno del mito de Cupido y Psique, aunque he buscado fotos. Pero me pareció muy apropiado.  
> Tristán e Isolda – Ópera en alemán del compositor germano Richard Wagner.  
> Épinglé à cravat – alfiler de corbata pañuelo.  
> Morión - cuarzo negro.  
> Musica per Noi- En el doblaje al italiano de la película de Schumacher, Music of theNight es traducida a Musica per Noi (Música para nosotros). Recomiendo encarecidamente esa versión en la voz de Luca Velletri. SU-BLI-ME.  
> Encore- En francés, equivalente al ¡Otra, otra! Que el público grita cuando pide repetir a un concertista.  
> À demain- Hasta mañana


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento terriblemente la tardanza en la actulizacion, me disculpo. En este mes la vida se volvió absolutamente caótica , pero  
> espero disfruten este capitulo y los subsiguientes.

Capítulo 19:

La puerta de dos hojas se azotó con fuerza haciendo cimbrar el marco de la misma. El señor Conde salía despedido echando humo, por así decirlo, por las orejas. En el dintel de la maltratada puerta Mme. Giry le observaba desdeñosamente. 

El grupo nutrido de bailarines que venían por el pasillo debieron apartarse para darle paso al malhumorado caballero. La pequeña Giry le vio alejarse por el pasillo y giró el rostro para contemplar a la madame que hacía sonar el bastón para apurar a las retrasadas pupilas. Meg se sumó rápidamente al tropel de tutus, aprovechando que era la última en entrar para susurrarle, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.- ¿Que ha pasado, madre?-.

-Nada, Pequeña. El señor Conde ha debido confundir mi nombre, creyéndome Celestina-. Repuso secamente.  
Mudando rápidamente a su acostumbrado talante, volvió a azotar el bastón en el suelo de parqué. La clase daba inicio.

-o-

Volviendo de la oficina postal, Margaret se encontró en una calle muy pintoresca de cafés. El día estaba hermoso, el clima ligeramente invernal para la época, agradable para el gusto de la joven inglesa. De modo que apeteciéndole tomar un chocolate con petit fours, se dispuso a tomar asiento cómodamente en el interior del café que encontró más acogedor, con escasa clientela a esa hora.

Leía cómodamente una de la últimas cartas enviadas por su padrino, cuando alzando la vista hacia la calle vio a Mlle. Daae. Esta la saludo alegremente y Margaret se sintió complacida al verla entrar. Le invitó a tomar asiento.  
─No la he visto mucho por la Ópera, miss Hale─.  
─En realidad voy muy seguido. Casi tres veces por semana─.  
─ ¿A la ópera o ballet? ─.  
─De visita, más bien─.

Christine se sonrojó ligeramente mientras desviaba la vista a la calle. Margaret supuso que estaría formulando su siguiente pregunta. Entonces el mesero llegó a ofrecer a la joven algún aperitivo. La soprano intentó declinar aduciendo que estaba de paso haciendo algunas gestiones personales, pero Margaret le extendió la invitación tan cálidamente que no pudo rehusarse.

Un postre de fresas con su té para la joven, pidió la anfitriona. Christine se sonrojó más si cabía.  
-Tonterías, estoy por mi cuenta de vacaciones. Me complace compartir un refrigerio y algunos tentempiés en buena compañía-. Le dijo sonriente Margaret. Había solo dos años de diferencia entre ambas, pero Christine sentía que miss Hale era mucho más ducha en la vida que ella. Y más resuelta. 

Charlaron largo tiempo de la Ópera, los años bajo su techo, el ballet, Mme. Giry. Y finalmente cuando la joven inglesa le hubo relatado sobre su educación musical en Londres y resolvió preguntarle sobre su propia instrucción como soprano, Christine se tornó en la joven apagada y mustia de antes. Margaret sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho, aunque no pudo definir de que. Suspirando miró de reojo a la calle. Algunas parejas paseaban tomadas del brazo. Volvió la vista a la joven sueca. El anillo en su dedo anular. 

Le tomó de la mano. ─Christine, si me permite llamarla así…solo debe revolver el pasado para revivir los recuerdos gratos─.  
─Gracias─. El color volvió a su rostro. 

Un jovencito de no más de 14 años se acercó timorato a su mesa. De palabras ininteligibles y balbuceos Margaret logró entender que deseaba pedirle un autógrafo a Mlle. Daae. Ambas rieron divertidas. 

Mientras la soprano firmaba la libreta del chico, Margaret sintió nuevamente el aguijón en su pecho. He aquí que el verdadero genio vive el anonimato. Como un relámpago Margaret cerró fuertemente los ojos, molesta consigo misma. Molesta con su impiedad. Apuró un sorbo de su chocolate, para disimular el sabor a hiel en su lengua. Finalmente el pasado no le pertenecía. Queria su futuro…

El jovencito agradeció con un gesto de su boina de párvulo y se retiró.

Logrando relegar el ingrato momento interior, Margaret se propuso ser más gentil y sonreír mientras le servía un poco de su chocolate.  
─Miss Hale, me preguntaba si querría visitarme esta tarde en mi camerino─. Margaret notó algo extraño en sus ojos pardos. Una suerte de mal disimulada vacilación. ¿A qué venía esa invitación? Y justo en una noche de estreno.

Christine continúo en voz baja. ─Hay una persona que...que me ha pedido presentarlos─.

Ahora abría los ojos con sorpresa. Algo le decía que esto no era algo que Christine quisiera o aprobara, pero que se sentía obligada a hacer.  
─ ¿Quien?─. Preguntó más bien tensa. La insinuación, aunque expresada sin entusiasmo, le recordaba demasiado a las indirectas, que en el pasado le dirigiera su prima Edith respecto a su cuñado Henry.  
─El hermano de Raúl. El Conde Phillipe de Chagny, mademoiselle─.  
─Christine… Le agradezco, pero recién he empezado a ser cortejada─. Le miró atenta a sus reacciones. La joven sueca le devolvió la misma expresión de sorpresa que ella misma había hecho un momento antes.  
─ ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿míster Bell…él no está en Paris? ─.  
─Míster Bell es mi padrino, y muy querido. Pero hasta él sabe que ciertos aspectos de mi porvenir los manejo yo misma─.  
─Oh, y ¿Mme. Giry? Se dice que…─. Vaciló. ─Que es su tutora─. Christine susurró cohibida, al notar que Margaret enderezaba su espalda y le miraba fijamente.  
─Mme. Giry me asiste en ocasiones. Nada más─. Margaret suspiró y juzgó propicio cambiar de tema. Continuaron charlando de cosas más amenas por una hora. Luego Mlle. Daae se despidió.

Margaret decidió que almorzaría en ese mismo café. Esa charla le había dejado con reflexiones de no muy grata naturaleza. Con semblante serio contempló que, aunque creía saber mucho, en realidad no tenía toda la información sobre M. Olagnier. O de su pasado vínculo con la joven sueca. Solo nociones: la relación maestro-pupila de años y el rompimiento, resultado directo o indirecto de la aparición del menor de la familia De Chagny. Es más. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía verdadera certeza del pasado de su actual y excéntrico pretendiente. Su domicilio, su historia familiar, sus finanzas. Nada. Descuidando agradecer al mesero cuando su colación estuvo servida, se sumergió más en las innumerables incógnitas que rodeaban a su amigo con un halo de misterio. Su conocimiento de la Ópera, el acceso ilimitado que tenía a todas las áreas, incluso el paseo que le había dado por túneles, de los que decididamente los gerentes no poseían conocimiento de su existencia. 

Lo que había juzgado de sí misma como tacto respetuoso ante su anfitrión, bien podría haber sido resultado de su ingenuidad. Lo que había catalogado como peculiaridad, podría esconder algo más. No era la relación extinta lo que le molestaba, no queriendo admitir que, eran los celos los que la aguijoneaban. Era no saber el presente. Erik había procedido con propiedad, a excepción de algunas ocasiones, como el mechón de cabello, o el momento de delicioso silencio, como ella misma gustaba llamarlo, en la balaustrada escondida del Gran Foyer. 

De camino a su apartamento, recordó a Frederick. Su querida María, que le había enviado recientemente una encantadora peineta. Sus padres, su familia que había abierto las puertas a un inglés proscrito. Negó con la cabeza; esas historias no suelen repetirse en una misma familia. Decididamente no sería un capítulo del Conde de Montecristo. No debía adelantarse tampoco a los hechos. Pero debían hablar de las cosas necesarias. No sin disgusto meditó, debía iluminar ciertas áreas ensombrecidas, antes de seguir irresponsablemente como había procedido, si deseaba continuar con esa suerte de cortejo.  
De ser posible esta misma noche.

-o-

Más que verlo en la penumbra, Margaret lo olió. El mismo perfume inconfundible inundando el palco privado.  
─Margaret─.  
─Erik─. Susurró cerrando la puerta.  
─Llegas tarde─. Le dijo sin girarse a verla, con un reposado deje que a Margaret le pareció tenía un cierto tinte recriminatorio. El primer acto había concluido ya. Iba a tomar asiento, sin responderle, pero M. Olagnier se alzó para asistirle. Le agradeció el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. Era extraño. Apenas unos días antes se habían besado rompiendo los límites de la propiedad, y ahora esta frialdad cortés entre ellos. Margaret suspiró. No era así como debía iniciar la charla introspectiva que esperaba.  
─Recibí carta de míster Bell, mi padrino─. Musitó, con la mirada en el escenario. Calaf cantaba su aria favorita. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría escucharla en la voz de M. Olagnier.  
─Mmhum─. 

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sol de cartón asomó por encima de la maqueta de palacio oriental. El caballero, que había adquirido más el aura de fantasma, le miró atentamente. Bajó la vista a las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, aun enfundadas en seda. Margaret no había probado los macarrones. Sus favoritos. 

─ ¿Que noticias tiene de Corfú? ─.  
─Aún no llega a Grecia─. Margaret transigió por fin a mirarle, sonriendo apenas. ─Le escribiré mañana, contándole las novedades de mi estancia...y de ti─.  
─Una carta escueta entonces, tal vez solo me dediques un párrafo─.  
─Quiero escribirle más que un párrafo, Erik─. Entonces la miró de lleno. Extendió su mano para tomarla de la barbilla. Se miraron fijamente. El hombre entendió la razón de su aparente indolencia.  
─Te asistiré entonces. Pero me temo que sea una carta demasiado larga, más propia de una novela─. Dijo mientras su mano subía por su rostro para acariciar la imperceptible cicatriz en el sonrojado pómulo. ─Tomaría toda una noche…─. 

Margaret reprimió un estremecimiento. Era una invitación abierta para todas sus preguntas. Meditó solo un segundo la respuesta.  
─Podemos empezar ahora mismo─. 

De contemplar el escenario, giró su rostro impasible, para recorrer con la mirada la estancia. Le pareció que era demasiado pequeña, y el aire escaseaba. Aún sintiendo que cada rincón del edifico le pertenecía, aún en este palco privado que había sido suyo por muchos años, no se sentía cómodo para seguir la charla. Necesitaba pisar su propio terreno. Toda la noche era una expresión más bien ingenua. Necesitaría días, tal vez semanas para desgranar los detalles de su mísera existencia. Acaso podría evitarse algunos datos, divagar un poco, generalizar. Dejar implícito los puntos más escabrosos de su vida. Y aun no tendría la certeza de que su oyente quisiera seguir escuchándolo o siquiera compartiendo el mismo aire. Una vez la experiencia le había enseñado duramente que tratar de mostrarse en su naturaleza humana solo traería disgustos. No tanto su faz como su pasado. Las semanas que había ido a disfrutar del té en casa de Margaret, como cualquier ciudadano, le habían recordado que podía pasar inadvertido. Solo unos pocos, usualmente los niños, alzaban la vista al notar la máscara, mayormente oscura que estilaba usar al anochecer. Para el resto de paseantes era uno más. Pero el pasado, especialmente el pasado reciente era más difícil de manejar. Después de esto no habría marcha atrás. 

La mano abandonaba la mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos. Por un segundo pensó en raptarla. Retenerla por solo unas semanas, como a Christine. Solo para sondear su reacción. Estúpido pensamiento. Tendría por seguro la misma conclusión. O no. Sonrió amargamente al imaginar a Margaret; su tenacidad la haría lanzarse sin miedo a las oscuras aguas, sin temor de ninguna sirena carnívora, en pos de su libertad. O incluso peor, podría intentar luchar como un hombre. Nunca se rendiría. Intentar escapar o reñir, cualquiera de los dos escenarios era factible con una mujer como ella. Pero si tomaba la resolución de encararlo. ¿Encararlo con su majestad y su serena belleza? Sería el fin. El deseo no consumado le arañaría por dentro las venas. No podría dejarla ir jamás...Y lo odiaría. Odiaría su voz, sus palabras, sus manos, sus caricias. Odiaría cada momento junto a él. ¡NO! Jamás. 

Abrió los ojos llenos de delirio carnal.  
La hermosa línea divisoria en su busto, descubierto por un escote algo más bajo de los que ella acostumbraba usar, se tensaba y relajaba con cada respiración. Hubiera dado todo porque ella hubiera usado ese mismo vestido cuando la llevó a admirar los frescos del gran Foyer, en lugar de esa detestable blusa de lino blanco con solapas, que hubiera desgarrado sin miramientos, de no haber sido por su autocontrol. 

Quien nunca ha probado la miel y le es dado saborear unas pocas gotas, enloquece con facilidad por su propia avidez. Ese maldito monstruo que pujaba por salir. No lo permitiría. Suspiró sonoramente.  
─Mi primer nombre es lo único que tengo. Ni apellidos, ni bautizo, Margaret. Lo poseo solo porque lo escuché lo suficiente en mi infancia temprana como para retenerlo en mi memoria. En adelante, cada vez menos, muchas veces sustituido por ofensas y motes crueles. No tengo parentesco ni abolengo al que llamar míos, aunque tengo recursos. Recursos que no me apena confesar actualmente son mayores que los de la mismísima familia De Chagny. Aunque siendo niño, un bocado nunca me fue algo seguro─. 

Exhaló con lasitud, como un anciano que ha recorrido una gran distancia. 

─Viví el día a día. Olvidaba el ayer, si podía ver el sol al amanecer siguiente teniendo o no algo en el estómago─.  
En este punto Margaret debió apartar su rostro. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente, incontenibles.  
─Un buen nombre, un rostro encantador solo sirven a los de cuna ilustre. Los demás deben valerse de su talento nato o aprendido, en el mejor de los casos. Y los más infelices, su cuerpo─.

Margaret sintió su garganta comprimirse. Su cuerpo, dijo. No quería ni imaginar que horrores había vivido.  
─Felizmente yo estuve en medio, la mayor parte del tiempo─. Se detuvo brevemente para tomar aliento y continuar, siempre en una voz sedosa, a pesar del oscuro relato. ─Mi cuerpo está marcado, pero solo externamente. Felizmente nunca fue objeto de deseo. Solo de escarnio y burla. Y por pocos años─.

La joven reprimió como pudo un suspiro de contentamiento en su garganta, al saber que el alma, la dignidad intrínseca de Erik no había sido mancillada. Pero aún, las cicatrices, el escarnio. Se secó las lágrimas, y tomando aire lentamente, logró componerse para mostrarle un rostro atento y sereno. 

De pronto ambos notaron la oscuridad que los abrazaba. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Las lámparas del escenario apagadas hacía tiempo. M. Olagnier sacó un reloj de leontina de oro, sin más grabados que sus iniciales. Alzó la vista para verla. También ella se había dado cuenta de la hora, pero no hizo ningún gesto de querer posponer la charla.  
─Es tarde…puedo acompañarte a casa, si lo deseas─.  
─No─.  
Su corazón se comprimió. ¿Tan repugnante había sido su anécdota que deseaba irse sola?  
─Perdona…no deseo irme. Continúa, por favor─. Margaret le miraba con ojos suplicantes, sujetando el reposabrazos más próximo a él, con ambas manos. Como asomándose a un abismo.  
Le miró por espacio de varios minutos.  
─Entonces, ven conmigo─. De pie, le ofreció la mano abierta. ─Te hospedaré esta noche─.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20:

Aunque tomó nota del pasaje secreto en el palco, no se dio mucho tiempo de considerar. El fantasma de la Opera la guiaba por escalones descendentes. Oscuridad casi total. Aquí y allá veía pequeños destellos que parecían provenir de minúsculos agujeros en las paredes de piedra. Pasaron de largo varios pasillos, de los que se colaban voces mustias, susurros. Margaret tenía la piel erizada. Aunque había recorrido el breve trayecto entre su apartamento y la Ópera a pie, enfundada en un abrigo de mink, lo había dejado en el guardarropa al entrar, igual que todos los asistentes esa noche. Un paseo por las arterias del edificio no había estado en sus planes. Pero hacía lo posible por no pensar en el frio. No quería molestar a su silencioso guía. Edimburgo era infinitamente más frio y no había sido una molestia para ella durante sus breves vacaciones allá, algunos años atrás.

Se detuvieron frente a una pared de madera. Erik empujó suavemente un segmento y el armario de la oficina de guardarropa se extendió frente a sus ojos. Le hizo un gesto para que se adelantara. Margaret buscó su abrigo y volvió a su lado. No comprendía a cabalidad porque su anfitrión evitaba a toda costa los pasillos. Pero no quería meditar mucho en ello; la respuesta se la había dado una media hora antes. Su rostro. La mitad de su faz. Parecía absurdo que un pedazo de piel pudiera ser una condena. El origen de todo. Inspiró profundamente. Debía ser valiente para sí misma. Y para él. Siguieron adentrándose más y más. 

-o-

Parecía un sueño. Su anfitrión le había hecho transitar un camino digno de las Mil y Una Noches. Pensando así, lograba desconectarse para poder encontrar un poco de normalidad a la extraña circunstancia en la que se encontraba. Sentada en la chaise longue frente al reconfortante fuego, que crujía con los troncos de perfumada madera, Margaret esperaba. El conocido cuadro, de regreso sobre la chimenea.

M. Olagnier, libre de su capa, llevaba dos copas de brandy. La joven se giró y siguió el trayecto de las copas en su mano. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, alzó los ojos hasta aquellos, fijos, penetrantes. Le vio parpadear lentamente, como suelen hacer los gatos.  
─Es para el frio─. Margaret sonrió débilmente. Siempre considerado y gentil.

Se sentó a su izquierda.

El silencio incomodo acampaba entre ellos. La copa intacta en las manos de Margaret. La inquietud fría en su estómago. Tal vez ella debería intentar animarle a continuar. Sabia de buena fé lo difícil que era. Oh, Frederick, cuanto miedo debiste sentir.  
─Ruan…─. Susurró. Erik comprendió que le estaba dando su pie de llamada.  
─Ruan, sí─. Tomó un sorbo de brandy, después sus ojos cansados se fijaron en las llamas danzantes. Un recuerdo; El fuego distante de la hoguera comunal en el campamento gitano. El frio que calaba hasta los huesos. La paja húmeda y maloliente. ─Y sus gitanos─.

Margaret alzó la vista de su copa para verle. Tenía los ojos fijos al frente, la mano tensa a punto de romper el frágil cristal en su mano. La joven posó la suya, desnuda de la seda de sus guantes, en el antebrazo. Erik la miró de soslayo, el fuego del licor en su garganta no mitigaba la amargura. Exhaló lentamente, volviendo la vista a los troncos crepitantes.  
─Luego Paris y su feria anual─. Una tímida sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios. ─Mme. Giry es una buena mujer…siempre lo ha sido─. Recostó su nuca sobre el mullido respaldo. ─Los primeros años aquí fueron de aprendizaje. Aprendí todo cuanto pude y deseé. Y fui a donde quise─.

La hermosa alfombra con intrincados estampados Cachemira a sus pies, la preciosa pantalla de la chimenea, de seda ornamentada y madera de áureo laminado; en la mesita de café cercana, la botella fatimí de cristal de roca tallado con incrustaciones de oro que guardaba en su interior el acrisolado licor, los pequeños adornos de auténtica porcelana de la dinastía Quing, los cofres de madera preciosa a un lado de la estancia. La araña del techo. La cueva de Alí Baba. Su anfitrión tenía un gusto exquisito, sin duda. Refinamiento nato o intento de relegar el indigente pasado, no lo sabía. 

La sequedad en su boca la animó a probar finalmente un sorbo. El pecho tibio tras el paso del embriagador líquido. Por un breve momento el calor subió a sus mejillas, trayéndole nuevas energías. Su mano, aun posada sobre el brazo de M. Olagnier. Le miró con más soltura. Además del color de los ojos, ambos tenían una característica física en común; El hoyuelo en el mentón. Inadvertidamente la joven se acarició la barbilla, abandonando el brazo y llamando la atención de su amigo.

Él sonrió apaciblemente. ─En Persia le llaman el pozo de la barbilla. Es considerado un rasgo de belleza─. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció. Su copa yacía abandonada en la mesita del café, vacía largo tiempo.

Las sombras oscuras del pasado desfilaron por sus pupilas. ─El mundo es engañoso, Margaret. Las sociedades más cultas suelen esconder los entretenimientos más atroces y brutales. En esas tierras vi el aprecio por mi trabajo, pero también debí poner en una balanza cientos de vidas en oposición a guardar la mía─. Su voz se tornó sombría. ─Y no dudé nunca…─.

Margaret sintió un latigazo justo sobre su pecho. Esas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Una carcajada baja y macabra resonó por toda la habitación. El fantasma que se había erguido para alejarse unos pasos, le daba le espalda. ─Sultanes, califas, visires…todos invariablemente llegan a temer la inteligencia de sus lacayos predilectos y mandan cortarles la cabeza. A medio mundo de distancia o aquí…es la misma porquería─. 

La joven cerró los ojos abrumada. Estaba agotada. Depositó la copa vacía sobre el suelo. ¿Qué hora sería? Madrugada seguramente. Su cuerpo y su mente le pedían descansar.  
Dejó de lado su extenuación y tornó a mirar a su interlocutor, ahora cabizbajo, contemplando de nueva cuenta el fuego. Las llamas se apagaban. M. Olagnier, el fantasma en toda su gloria ante ella, se dirigió a la chimenea para revivir el fuego con el atizador. Una vez la habitación estuvo mejor iluminada por las brasas, que ardían intensas, se irguió, apoyando su mano izquierda en la repisa.  
─Huí. Y volví a Francia─.  
Un momento después sintió hundirse la chase longue con el peso de su anfitrión, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. Un silencio aún más incómodo y tenso los abrigó.  
─ ¿Tienes miedo, Margaret? ─.  
─No─. Susurró. ─Solo cansancio-.  
─Debes volver a casa entonces─. Hizo amago de alzarse, pero Margaret lo detuvo, descansando la mano sobre su brazo. ─ Gracias, no. No podría conciliar el sueño de todos modos─.  
─No tienes una idea de lo que es vivir con miedo…no dormir es poca cosa─. El tono recriminatorio volvía más hiriente.  
─Tienes razón, Erik. No sé lo que es vivir con miedo. Pero sé lo que es sufrir por un ser querido que debe huir día a día, con el miedo mordiéndole el alma─. Le espetó levantándose súbitamente, su voz quebrándose en las últimas palabras. 

Erik le miró de pies a cabeza. Margaret le dio la espalda y se aproximó a la pared más cercana para ocultar sus ojos húmedos de indignación y dolor por su hermano. ─No tienes idea de lo que es vivir ocultando el dolor ante la gente para proteger a tu sangre…─.

─No tengo a quien llamar mi sangre─. La joven, enardecida se giró rápidamente para encararlo. Sus faldas revolotearon. El aliento se congeló en su garganta: lo tenía frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos. A escasos centímetros.  
─No vine aquí a censurarte. No me veas como tu enemiga─. Le dijo sosteniendo la mirada que le perforaba el alma.  
─En lo absoluto…─. Su voz de seda la envolvió. Te veo aún más hermosa que antes, pensó.  
La joven meditó si podría aventurarse a confiarle el secreto de Frederick, pero tuvo miedo. Sin importar como acabara la noche, debía guardar sus espaldas.  
─ ¿A quién proteges, Margaret? ─. Le dijo con voz suave, inclinando un poco el rostro para ver mejor sus ojos prerrafaelitas.

Miss Hale le miró atónita. Es como si supiera a donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Tanto tiempo juntos le había facilitado deducir sus secretos mejor guardados? En realidad era el natural resultado de pasar toda una vida de incognito y poseer ,por naturaleza, una mente analítica; podía observar a la gente y deducir, como el personaje de ficción Monsieur Dupin, lo que pensaban por sus gestos y miradas.  
─He temido por tantos años, que es difícil volver a confiar─. Dijo bajando la vista, el mentón aún altivo.  
─Nada más cierto─. Le dijo, viéndose así mismo en el espejo retrospectivo de las pasadas horas, mientras tomaba sus delicadas manos que se dejaban acariciar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> M. Dupin- Personaje ficticio de los cuentos Crímenes de la calle Morgue y El misterio de Marie Roget, de Edgar Allan Poe.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21:

El paseo por ese mundo de fantasía creado por manos humanas continuó para Margaret al romper el alba. El señor de la casa le agasajó con un petit dejeuner maravilloso y revitalizante té negro en el comedor. Otra habitación de ensueño, con muebles y chineros repletos de cubiertos de plata y loza de porcelana blanca y azul. 

─Me siento como Sherezade─.  
Su anfitrión levantó la vista de su plato y sonrió. ─Me halaga oírlo ─.  
─ ¿Tratas de malcriarme? No podré volver a mi sencilla rutina en Londres, después de haber vivido como zarina los últimos meses─. Nuevamente esa jovialidad que tanto extrañaba.   
Margaret se limpió los labios con la servilleta.  
─ ¿Satisfecha, mademoiselle?─.  
─Gracias, sí─ Dijo sonriendo mientras observaba su té. Tras bromear un poco, la joven sintió que ya no quedaba otro tema ligero de sobremesa. Entrelazó sus manos sobre el regazo, mientras meditaba el siguiente curso de acción. Aún quedaban demasiadas cosas en el tintero. Muchas preguntas que gritaban en su mente; todas sobre el pasado reciente. Pero estando tan cansada y con el adormecimiento inducido por la colación, no se sentía con la necesaria claridad mental para continuar.

Otra mujer en su sano juicio no habría consentido exponerse, quedando a merced en un lugar extraño y en compañía de un hombre así. Se decía una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo esto impulsada por algún ciego enamoramiento. No se engañaría con atenuantes. Veía claramente al hombre que tenía enfrente; un asesino, un extorsionador. Y un ilusionista.

Quizás ella misma no tendría el valor una segunda vez. Pero temía que una circunstancia como esta no se volviera a presentar.

La abstracción de la joven no se evadió al ojo observador del espectro. Reconoció en aquellos ojos la sombra de duda. El rostro de Margaret era como un libro abierto cuando se trataba de sus emociones. Él mismo tenía muchas preguntas, preguntas sobre ella, preguntas sobre ellos. Si alguna vez habría un nosotros.   
─El pasado está continuamente delante de mi─. Musitó con la mirada clavada en los nudos de la madera color ámbar pulida del comedor.

Margaret le miró algo cabizbaja. Acarició el borde del comedor de madera. Era una bella pieza de la más fina ebanistería. Luego contempló al señor de la casa, meditabundo, sentado en la cabecera. Ella en el extremo opuesto. Cuatro sillas. Se preguntó si al adquirirlo había pensado en acoger compañía. Acaso habría tenido alguna vez visitas. Le miró de nuevo. Solo en su asiento; como un rey ermitaño en un reino olvidado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. El sueño podría esperar.  
Se incorporó y caminó lentamente hacia la cabecera. Tomó asiento a la derecha de M. Olagnier. Su anfitrión alzó la vista al tiempo que ella posaba su mano sobre la suya, apretándola con suavidad.   
─ ¿Soy tu primer huésped?─ susurró.

M. Olagnier estudió su rostro por unos minutos. El pasado que se negaba a ser enterrado, volvió. ─No─. Margaret sostuvo su mirada, reconviniéndolo tiernamente para que continuara.  
─Christine…brevemente. Mi presencia le resultó muy pronto… repugnante ─.dijo apartando la vista. Margaret sintió un espasmo de tensión en la mano bajo la suya.  
Caviló con tristeza en aquel amor no correspondido. Había muerto sin siquiera haber empezado. El corazón es así; voluble y caprichoso. Nos hace cobijar esperanzas fútiles basadas en espejismos para luego hacernos caminar el doloroso calvario del desamor. El corazón de Margaret era muy joven aun para haber experimentado estas desdichas pero las había visto en los ojos de los hombres cuyos afectos rechazó. Triste, pero imposible era fingir. Un cariño no puede compensar lo que el amor no dispensa. El sentimiento nace solo, no es posible obligarlo.

La joven, abandonando sus propias meditaciones, observó que su amigo permanecía en silencio. Comprendió que no podría forzarlo más, por lo que se enfocó en la siguiente pregunta.   
─Me has dicho que fuiste arquitecto y músico. ¿Cuál de las dos profesiones ejerces ahora?─. Le inquirió manteniendo el mismo tono apacible.  
─Hace diez años que vivo exclusivamente de la música. Te ahorraré los detalles. El salario de asesor; no necesariamente con el beneplácito de los gerentes de esta institución ─.  
─Las notas─.  
─Brillante deducción, mademoiselle─. Nuevamente el tono mordaz en la punta de su lengua. Margaret frunció el ceño molesta, pero no abandonó su mano. Estaba más que clara que en esta larguísima conversación encararía una dualidad de personalidades; unas veces hablaría M. Olagnier, otras veces el fantasma. Pero no cedió a la provocación. 

─Eres un hombre de talento y recursos, Erik─. Su voz altiva pero serena. ─Procurar otras fuentes no te será difícil─.  
Extrañamente el espectro se encontró sonriendo complacido. Su respuesta aguda estampaba con fierro ardiente en el pecho un sentimiento masoquista; una mezcla de irritación y placer. Hiriente y excitante.   
─Te agradezco la fe que pones en mí. Estarás feliz de saber que desde hace un año he descuidado mis honorarios; ahora vivo solo de los intereses que generan mis pasivos en el banco.   
─Es un comienzo─. Asintió. Recordó a Frederick; las cartas en las que relataba que las penurias lo habían forzado a involucrarse en actividades ilícitas, como el contrabando, para subsistir. Cartas que logró leer solo después de fallecido su padre; su madre jamás se enteró del triste lance. Con la vista perdida en el candelabro de pedestal sobre el comedor, suspiró cansada. Su hermano había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en los márgenes de la sociedad. Un recuerdo oscuro voló a su mente; la noche en la estación. La pelea. El cadáver. El penoso voto de silencio para protegerle. 

Lentamente abandonó la mano que cobijaba.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No había manera de sortear la siguiente pregunta. Era ineludible. La necesitaba. Le urgía saber. Cerró fuertemente los puños en su regazo, tan fuerte que las uñas se hundían en su piel. La resolución que había tomado horas antes, se hacía pedazos.  
─Frederick…mi hermano. Era oficial en un barco inglés. Hace seis años, la tripulación se rebeló. Si te soy franca, no puedo recordar porque. El capitán decidió ejecutar a algunos por indisciplina─. Un suspiro se escapó por su labios; el aire que sin saber, había estado conteniendo.   
─Hubo un motín. Y…y Frederick…él tuvo que huir─. Cerró los ojos ante el triste recuerdo; la noticia de su búsqueda y la orden de captura por renegado en el periódico casi hacen enloquecer a su pobre madre. La pena impuesta para un traidor; la muerte.

M. Olagnier la observó por largo tiempo. Los rizos pardos que se escapan de su peinado y caían graciosamente sobre su nívea piel. Su perfil dibujado a lápiz por algún artista italiano, las pobladas pestañas estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente. Alguna que otra estrella líquida resbalaba por ellas, amenazando con mojar sus preciosas mejillas.

Margaret abrió los labios con una inhalación entrecortada por el nudo en su garanta. ─En Milton, nuestra madre enfermó. Frederick consiguió llegar a tiempo para despedirse. Luego ese hombre horrible en la estación…─. Trató de ahuyentar las lágrimas, que ahora pujaban por salir a borbotones. Tomó aliento con dificultad.─ Hubo una pelea y Frederick…mi hermano…fue un accidente. Ese hombre…él cayó y yo no pude…Oh Dios mío─.

Las frágiles manos no podían contener el rio que caía de sus ojos. Sollozaba, esforzándose en vano por dominarse, por no quebrarse.   
─Y luego la policía haciendo preguntas a toda hora…y el juez… El señor Thornton…─. El fantasma seguía contemplándola. ─Frederick, él no quería matarlo. Nadie merece morir así...él solo… ¡él solo trataba de protegerse!... ¿lo entiendes?─. Jadeó al sentir que la tomaba en sus brazos. 

Tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin nadie frente a quien desahogar el miedo. La zozobra en silencio.

Permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos. Margaret se aferraba como naufrago. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer y su respiración se serenó, cuando su espalda baja empezaba a doler, se dio cuenta que estaban de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se secó como pudo las lágrimas que escocían sus mejillas y abandonó el hombro de M. Olagnier.   
Sus ojos enrojecidos mirando el suelo. La pregunta en su mente, las palabras esquivas. Se alzó tambaleante. Aunque sus rodillas temblaban, se esforzó por permanecer de pie. Necesitaba encararlo. El fantasma percibió el cambio en su semblante.  
─ Joseph Bouq…─. La interrumpió ─Si. Lo maté─. 

Margaret, horrorizada, abrió los ojos como platos. ─No tengo atenuantes, Margaret. Lo maté, sin contemplaciones. Me pisaba los talones…era él o yo─. La piel de su nuca se erizó ante la confesión descarnada.   
─Su vida no valía más que sus zapatos─. Siseó como una serpiente arrinconada a punto de morder.

El fantasma, el asesino, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Petit dejeuner- En francés, desayuno.  
> El pasado(o mi pecado) está continuamente delante de mí- Salmos 51:3


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: 

─ ¡Mon Dieu, no otra vez!─. 

Madame Giry, rara vez llegaba tarde a su deber. A excepción de alguna circunstancia especial. La noche anterior, juzgó adecuado dar unos minutos de privacidad a miss Hale con su pretendiente y compañero habitual de palco, para que pudieran conversar a gusto. 15 minutos después, entraba en la estancia desocupada. Decidió no apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. A la mañana siguiente estaba en la puerta del apartamento, también vacío, de la Rue Auber. 

Masajeando su sien, trataba por todos los medios de calmarse. Pero la mente no la dejaba en paz. Estaba segura que no la habría retenido, como a su ex pupila. Pero el ímpetu desatado de estos nuevos sentimientos, inspirados por la joven inglesa, tan evidentes a sus ojos, tampoco le dejaban muy tranquila. 

Un hombre es un hombre al fin.  
Al menos no tendría de nuevo al vizconde y los gerentes atosigándola con preguntas sobre el paradero de una soprano. 

-o-

En la habitación del nicho del fénix, tras la cortina de negro chiffon, el hombre cavilaba. El infierno de su ira ya extinto. Sentado en un otomán, la mano sobre la frente sudorosa. Esa noche había resultado más estresante y fatigosa de lo que inicialmente se imaginó. Margaret le había estrujado y estirado hasta el límite sus energías físicas y mentales. Si le hubiera arrancado la máscara de un tirón hubiera sido más soportable. Mas tolerable que ese cansino viacrucis interminable de horas y horas.

Estaba agotado.

Sacó su reloj de leontina. Más de 26 horas despierto. Y las últimas 12 extenuándose hasta casi desfallecer. Ni en su frenesí componiendo que podía llegar a días y días sin sueño ni alimento, se había consumido de semejante manera. 12 horas hablando y escuchando. Una mueca lúgubre, que se asemejaba a una sonrisa rota se dibujó en su rostro. Christine no le había concedido ni una hora. Cierto es que entonces, él había pretendido mostrar una imagen falsa y encantadora. Con Margaret creyó que podría abrirse, al menos parcialmente. La voz de la derrota le susurró que debía devolverla a la superficie lo más pronto posible, deshacerse de ella. Igual que con Christine.

De un salto se puso en pie. Margaret no es Christine, se dijo furioso. Nuevamente la ira espoleando la sangre por sus venas, golpeando en su pecho con cada latido. Recorrió la estancia con pasos lentos, tratando de serenarse. No había llegado tan lejos para echarlo todo por la borda.

Se detuvo para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Las sabanas antaño rojas como la sangre, ahora mudadas en blanco prístino. El lecho intacto. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre la mullida tela. Cerró los ojos. Recordó el día cuando quemó las sabanas e hizo pedazos el maniquí. Desde la fiesta de fin de año, había ignorado sistemáticamente la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba el vestido. Al final, tras algunas semanas se deshizo de todo. Excepto su opera maldita. Esa sobrevivió algo más de tiempo, pero finalmente había corrido la misma suerte que todo lo demás. Desde la noche de la fiesta…

De las sábanas blancas no emanaba ningún olor. Como las fantasías mediocres que tejió con el lecho escarlata por escenario, mucho tiempo atrás. Como el inexistente olor. No significaban nada. 

Margaret estaría en el salón comedor. Sola. Acaso rumiando su furia. Acaso llorando. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Margaret. Su ninfa.

Rápidamente abandonó el lecho y se dirigió a buscarla. ¿Pero qué hacer?, ¿Qué decir? La había visto llorar, la había consolado lo mejor que pudo, todo para que al final su naturaleza cruel le impulsara a gritar a los cuatro vientos su sangre fría. Ella había visto al monstruo. Al asesino rugiendo en su rostro. Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta. El comedor estaba desierto.

Apresuradamente, casi corriendo, fue hasta la orilla fría. El bote atado al muelle, balanceándose solitario sobre el espejo negro y tenebroso del rio.

La chimenea. Desde la puerta la vio mirando los troncos apagados, de espaldas a él. En sus manos el pequeño cuadro. El fantasma cerró los ojos, proyectando en su mente imágenes del cuadro rompiéndose en mil pedazos sobre las cenizas muertas. La amarga hiel de la culpa en su paladar.

Muy despacio caminó hacia ella. Buscaba en su mente las palabras. Le ofrecería destruir el ofensivo cuadro, si ella lo deseaba. La devolvería a su apartamento, si eso quería. La voz de la derrota nuevamente aguijoneándolo. Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de ella, la vio devolver el cuadro a la repisa. Luego Margaret, que parecía ignorante de su presencia en la habitación, sacó un pañuelo que traía escondido en su corsé. Erik se congeló. 

El aroma en el pañuelo casi había desaparecido. Margaret lo conservaba a pesar de eso. Del mismo modo que M. Olagnier conservaba el rizo robado. La joven sonrió. Que pequeño e insignificante tesoro, lleno de recuerdos. Como deseaba convéncele de que se contentaba con poco, pudiendo tener su larga cabellera suelta, todas las veces que él quisiera, extendida como un manto para cubrir en un beso, su rostro. O su pecho cuando disfrutaran del lecho conyugal. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Suspiró sintiendo el calor bailando en sus mejillas.   
La ahora débil fragancia evaporándose de la tela en sus manos. Pero extrañamente, al apartar su nariz del pañuelo, sentía nuevamente el perfume. Cerró los ojos elevando el mentón para captarlo. Más fuerte que antes. Tan fuerte que la envolvía como un remolino a un barco a punto de naufragar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró sobre sus pies.  
El portador del perfume frente a ella. Sus ojos cerrados, como un instante antes ella hiciera.   
─He abusado de tu tiempo. Me disculpo por ello. Volveremos ahora mismo, si lo deseas…─.

M. Olagnier mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando. Esperando resignado escuchar lo que más temía; una palabra de despedida, un adiós. Otra vez, sus sueños chamuscándose como paja seca en una hoguera; brillando un breve segundo para desaparecer en el siguiente. El infinito ciclo de su infeliz vida.

El torturante silencio seguía sin despejarse. Abrió los ojos.

Margaret lo contemplaba imperturbable. Su palidez acentuada por el cansancio, bajo sus bellos ojos la ofensiva mácula violeta de la vigilia impuesta, sus mejillas sin el adorable rubor que solía adornarlas. Sus aletas nasales sonrosadas por las lágrimas derramadas. Más en su ojos el mismo fulgor, en las comisuras de sus labios la misma sonrisa de majestad.  
─Lo espero mañana a las 5, monsieur. Sea puntual ─.Susurró.

El espectro exhaló lentamente por la nariz sin dejar ni un momento de mirarla a los ojos.  
─ ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, Margaret?─.   
Miss Hale perdiendo la sonrisa de perfecto dominio, titubeó mirándolo perpleja a los ojos, su boca de capullo rosa, congelada en una encantadora expresión de absoluta confusión─ ¿Qué es difícil?─.  
M. Olagnier musitó en una voz tan profunda, que reverberó como un eco en el mismo pecho de la joven.─ No retenerte─.

Margaret sonrió deliciosamente, como una ninfa pícara.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas previas:  
> Parafraseando a la magnífica Kara Snape, después de 22 capítulos de coqueteo y pinning descarado, es hora de darle uso a esos tags. Así que a partir de aquí, advierto que empiezan los capítulos con contenido erótico.   
> Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito.

Capítulo 23

─Madame─.  
─Bon soir, monseuir… ¿Durmió bien?─. Madame Giry, su ceja levantada, martilleó las últimas palabras con todo el sarcasmo del mundo para que su interlocutor lo captara.  
El espectro frunció el ceño molesto.─ Hable de una vez. ¿A qué se debe su nota urgente?─.  
─Usted dígame, monsieur…─.

En la penumbra del palco privado, madame le vio incorporarse rápidamente para aproximarse como un rayo hacia ella.  
─Sin juegos, madame─.

Satisfecha de tener su atención, insolente, pero al fin su atención. ─Nada grave, monsieur…solamente que deseo solicitar de sus buenos servicios. Es sobre miss Hale ─.  
─Miss Hale está bien y en su apartamento ahora mismo, si es eso lo que quiere saber─. Siseó dándole la espalda.

Mme. Giry se inclinó a un lado de su hombro para que pudiera escucharla.  
─Monsi…─.   
─ ¡No he tocado ni uno de sus cabellos!─.La interrumpió indignado, encarándola ¿Cómo podía dudar de su honorabilidad? Madame disimuló un suspiro de alivio con su mano.  
─Nunca he dudado, monsieur─. Respondió tranquila, sosteniendo su intensa mirada. Luego se giró hacia la puerta. Ya retirándose, con la mano en la perilla, agregó con un deje bribón. ─Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que sería conveniente definir una fecha de boda lo más pronto posible. Bon soir, monsieur─.

M. Olagnier refunfuñó dándole la espalda nuevamente. Un necio rubor quemándole las mejillas.

Cuando se hubo retirado y le dejó solo, Erik meditó que ciertamente había mucha razón en aquella sugerencia. Sonrió entre complacido y avergonzado. Cualquier día de estos su cada vez más exiguo autocontrol le jugaría una trastada. Cada encuentro le dejaba más y más ansioso por deleitarse con aquella exquisita presencia.   
Esa noche no conciliaría el sueño, estaba más que seguro. El instinto viril que tanto se afanaba en apaciguar en presencia de la joven. El deseo natural de poseerla se liberaría al caer la noche, al menos en sus sueños, sobre la almohada impregnada del femenino perfume. No podía esperar para llegar a su guarida, recostarse en su lecho y dejar que las sensuales fantasías lo abrigaran nuevamente.

Pronto, muy pronto. Paciencia. 

-o-

Este día se está haciendo demasiado largo, se dijo Mme. Giry un momento antes de llamar a la puerta de la oficina de gerencia. Con un suspiro tomó impulso y tocó.

─Me llamaban, monsieurs?─. Dijo nada más entrar.  
─Ah, Mme. Giry ¡Por supuesto! Pase adelante, pase…siéntese por favor─. Dijo M. Richard más entusiasta que de costumbre.  
Algo traman estos dos, pensó la madame.   
─Mi tiempo es corto, monsieurs. Falta escasamente una hora para abrir la taquilla─. Repuso sin tomar asiento.

Ahora le tocaba el turno al zalamero de M. Moncharmin. ─Pues bien, madame. Verá usted, lo que sucede es que queremos saber cómo está la encantadora mademoiselle Hale. Tal vez usted podría expresarle nuestro deseo que disfrutar de su celestial presencia nuevamente y tal vez charlar oportunamente en un almuerzo-trabajo─.   
─ ¿Almuerzo-trabajo?─. Dijo la madame, entornando suspicazmente los ojos.  
─Oh, si─. Exclamó apresuradamente M. Richard.─ Esta casa estaría más que honrada de tenerla por una temporada…como soprano estrella…─. Murmuró por lo bajo con una voz risiblemente chillona.  
M. Moncharmin interrumpió fanfarrón. ─ Y nuestro queridísimo Conde de Chagny, usted sabe, uno de nuestro más se-lec-tos benefactores, estaría más que feliz de verla─.

La madame tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gruñir ante semejantes insinuaciones. Caviló si sería prudente dejar en evidencia la situación amorosa de la joven inglesa. Ventilar al público su actual estado de compromiso le evitaría necias propuestas y atenciones indeseables, como las del impertinente Conde. Mme. Giry estaba más que clara de los verdaderos sentimientos de Margaret. Pero las desventajas eran las más. El periodo de cortejo debía servir para afinar ciertos detalles y preparar el camino. Y para ello, ambos necesitarían tranquilidad y el mayor sigilo de su parte.

─Veré que puedo hacer…Mas no prometo nada. Miss Hale es una mujer muy independiente que suele tomar sus propias decisiones─.  
Los dos señores rompieron en exclamaciones de triunfo, un tanto ridículas.  
─Sí, claro, claro…Puede retirarse, querida madame─.

-o-

Bajo las entrañas de la Ópera Populaire, el insomnio voluntario se apoderaba de la mente de su más sombrío residente. En la alcoba decorada con un gusto eminentemente oriental, una única vela bañaba con su insignificante luz la cama de baldaquín profusamente decorado en brocado en tonos rojos y dorados. 

Un hombre en su intimidad. 

Recostado sobre el respaldo acolchado del lecho, tras desprenderse de su saco y chaleco, vestido solo con una camisa estilo poeta y los pantalones, el hombre contemplaba el cielo raso tallado de figuras geométricas de inspiración mudéjar. La sangre había empezado a correr desbocada por sus venas, concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Cerró los ojos buscando las imágenes, sonidos y aromas que había logrado robar al día; la sonrisa enternecedora de su musa favorita; sus labios que se le antojaban ahora irresistibles de besar y morder con saña. Su perfume floral emanando del tentador escote que moría por lamer impúdicamente, la tersa piel bajo su cuello de ágata pulida, el timbre de su voz al llamarlo por su nombre. Su nombre en esa boca…como deseaba escucharlo una y otra vez desgarrándose en gemidos de placer.

La piel del pecho se le erizó mientras su mano recorría el camino conocido, deslizándose bajo la camisa. Lentamente, imaginando esos dedos suaves, las femeninas y pequeñas uñas arañando su piel, mientras exploraban su cuerpo por vez primera. No pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de excitación repentino y jadeó mientras reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.   
Tras deslizar los dígitos trémulos bajo el fajín de seda negra, se regodeo imaginando que eran sus propias manos las que deslizaba, libres del molesto cuero de los guantes, por debajo de la falda de Margaret. Su ninfa. Si los cuadros de pintores academistas sobre hadas y deidades griegas no rayaban en la fantasía, bajo esas capas y capas interminables de género inútil se escondía una piel maravillosamente suave, como la seda más costosa que jamás habría acariciado. La firme carne de sus muslos blancos como alabastro, la sensitiva piel de su entrepierna. 

Su propia risa se entrecortaba por sus movimientos erráticos y frenéticos sobre su sexo viril, mientras, se imaginaba a sí mismo, ya sin censura mental, acariciando el borde del paraíso carnal escondido entre aquellas piernas de diosa de castaña cabellera.  
Ah, su melena de suaves ondas pardas. Esos rizos cayendo libres sobre sus hombros, cubriendo pudorosamente las curvas más deseables de una mujer; sus senos generosos, tallados del más noble marfil, coronados por sendos capullos delicados de inigualable color rosa. Apretó la mandíbula, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se imaginó corriendo con sus dedos la cortina de su cabellera para admirarla en primer plano. Su boca salivaba como un náufrago perdido que no ha probado el agua en días. La piel del fragante melocotón, aterciopelada y firme a la vez. Si, besar y acariciar sus frutos expuestos solo para él. Saborear cada milímetro de esas curvas hipersensibles y verla estremecerse de placer. 

La maldita lujuria. No pudo más con la insignificante manipulación sobre su miembro y se arrancó los pantalones de un tirón. Inclinándose sobre sí mismo, sentado aun contra el respaldar del lecho, sujetándose con una mano clavada a un lado, sobre el colchón. Rugió su frustración; solo su imaginación no era suficiente. Si acaso solo lograba exasperarlo más, frustrando su deseo de tomarla al momento. Recorrer torpemente con sus manos aquellas caderas voluptuosas, sujetarla mientras abría para si el camino celestial. No. Ni aun en sus ensueños locos la tomaría apresuradamente como un vulgar y mediocre amante de ocasión. No, lo haría con paciencia, disfrutando con fruición cada bocado de su tierna carne virginal. Solo para él.

Ambas manos se juntaron alrededor de su miembro dolorosamente erecto, asumiendo la tarea de liberarlo, con cadencia lenta, de la locura concentrada en su vientre. Margaret… y su rincón secreto de perfumado y recóndito placer dormido. Él la despertaría. Él y solo él, abriría su mente ingenúa al mundo misterioso de las delicias de la carne, sazonado con el amor. Solo él la haría probar del exquisito bocado de la plenitud en la unión de sus cuerpos. La haría vibrar, retorcerse y temblar de éxtasis. Con dulzura y delicadeza entraría en su cálido y embriagador núcleo. El recuerdo que forjaría para su memoria de la transición de humana a diosa. Juntos probarían las mieles de la dicha, reservadas para ella en su casta espera y negadas a él por su faz aberrante.

─ ¡AGHH…Margaret!─.

Con un último gemido ronco, mirando al cielo esculpido sin poder distinguir nada tras las lágrimas del repentino placer, apretó con fuerza por última vez. Como un volcán largo tiempo dormido, liberó su semilla sobre las sabanas. Los estertores finales corriendo por sus brazos ateridos tras el esfuerzo.

Las gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y resbalando por los mechones de cabello rubio, su verdadero cabello, libre como su rostro, solo por las noches. Reclinó su mentón sobre su pecho y resbalando, se dejó caer exhausto y jadeando sobre los cojines. Cansado y satisfecho temporalmente.

Una sonrisa de esperanza genuina. En silencio el hombre y su dualidad, el espectro y el caballero. Se prometió que la amaría con todas sus fuerzas; con su cuerpo y su corazón, cada noche y cada día por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Mudéjar- Estilo arquitectónico y artístico musulmán, nacido en Andalucía, España en el periodo de Reconquista.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24:

Las horas volaban en la estancia de mecenas, con sus vistas al invernadero. Los besos y las caricias compartidas, cada día más osadas, por la confianza que el continuo aprendizaje adquirido de sus cuerpos les otorgaba. Y en este deleitable convite sensorial, el tiempo corría sin apenas darse cuenta. 

La inconveniencia de la máscara de porcelana, cuyo borde sobre el labio superior de su portador, había resultado un poco estorboso para Margaret al principio, era, con la pasión de cada encuentro, cuestión olvidada.

El verano tocaba su fin y las hojas amarillentas de los arboles ya estaban prestas a iniciar la lluvia de colores otoñales que adornaría con sus pinceladas a París de una singular aura bermeja. 

Erik disfrutaba de reparar al final de cada día, en el hermoso color carmesí que los labios de Margaret adquirían tras la batalla maravillosa de reclamar su boca para si por horas y horas. Y memorizar con placer el punto exacto que gatillaba el goce en un gemido suave, escondido en el mapa delicioso de su cuello. Más no dejó de percibir que más allá de la frontera del escote de su vestido no le era permitido explorar. Un ligero temblor, la mirada que se fugaba hacia el extremo de la estancia, un suspiro incomodo, todas estas indicaciones que hasta ese punto llegaba el límite de sus caricias. Como amantes se permitían muchas más libertades que otras parejas, pero cuando trataba de tocar, besar o acariciar la piel arropada por la tela del escote, el miedo intrínseco se manifestaba siempre en el fondo diáfano de aquellos ojos verdes. 

No quería que sintiera miedo. 

Su deseo por ella era genuino, como el sentimiento que palpitaba en su pecho. Pero en este mundo y esta época, el amor y el deseo eran vistos como antípodas. Nada más absurdo. 

En esa tarde, sentado en un nuevo sillón que había encargado cerca de dos semanas atrás, para estar más cómodos. Con la joven en su regazo, su mano había deslizado la manga del vestido pardo hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el hombro y exponiendo el camisón y las copas del corsé blanco bajo el escote del atuendo. Tal acción había provocado un estremecimiento en Margaret, haciéndola retroceder y romper el abrazo.  
─No tengas miedo, mon bel coeur…─.Susurró comprensivo, tratando de relajarla.  
─Erik…no debemos…aún no─. Dijo la joven azorada, desviando la mirada hacia la alfombra.  
─ ¿Aún no qué? ¿Aún no estamos casados?...Margaret, no me hace falta un amarillento papel para creerlo. En mi mente ya eres mi esposa─.

La joven alzó la vista del piso para mirarlo con sus hermosísimos ojos. El rubor vibrando en sus mejillas.  
El hombre suspiró, acariciando tiernamente con sus nudillos la mejilla derecha de la joven. ─No quiero que entres en nuestra vida conyugal con aprensión ni incertidumbre. Quiero que descubramos juntos lo que nos gusta…conocer nuestros cuerpos─. 

Abandonando su mejilla, apretó cariñoso con sus manos la cintura de la joven. Margaret inclinó su rostro a un lado, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, confundida. Su pretendiente comprendió lo que estaba pasando por su mente y el temor que crecía ante aquellas palabras extrañas a sus castos oídos. Se apresuró a sacarla de su error.  
─No. No pretendo adelantarme al momento. No arruinaría la espera por nada del mundo. Margaret, conocernos poco a poco no tiene nada de pecaminoso. Quiero que lo entiendas y no temas. No tienes por qué poner la guardia alta─. 

Margaret lo miró largo tiempo. Había escuchado tantas historias de jóvenes cuya reputación había sido arruinada por ceder a lo desconocido. Tantos rumores de vidas destruidas por encima y por debajo de su esfera social. Siempre eran las mujeres quienes se llevaban la peor parte del escarnio público y toda la amargura de las consecuencias posteriores. La espera ansiosa podía enloquecer a cualquiera y hacerle consumar antes de tiempo lo que deba guardarse para la vida de casados. Y muchas veces la historia repetía que tras ello, los afectos en apariencia fuertemente arraigados, solían desvanecerse. 

Estudió sus facciones, el iris de sus ojos sinceros, la comisura de sus labios, sus pómulos altivos. Sabía que tenía de frente a un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Míster Bell había recibido cartas de ella misma dibujando al hombre que su corazón había elegido y a su vez había recibido con satisfacción, la grata petición de su padrino de recibir abiertamente correo del mencionado caballero. Tres eran las cartas con su respectiva contestación que ya habían recorrido el camino del correo. Ambos se correspondían con gran soltura y naturalidad propia de suegro y yerno.

La joven le sonrió. Como aún percibía la rigidez en su cuerpo, M. Olagnier decidió regalarla con unos tentempiés. Mientras degustaba sentada en el escritorio, la joven volvió rápidamente a su acostumbrada amenidad, para beneplácito del caballero, que la observaba sonriente, admirando de vez en cuando el paisaje tras el ventanal más próximo.  
─…Y te voy a suplicar que ya no me ofrezcas más golosinas. Estas vacaciones en Paris han ido en detrimento de mi guardarropa─.

La expresión en el semblante de su anfitrión, mudó a una especial, similar a aquella que le vio en el gran Foyer…Abandonando la vista de la ventana, se aproximó a ella.  
Mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse tomando sus manos con mucha delicadeza, le dijo. ─ ¿Has visto El Nacimiento de Venus de Cabanel, Margaret?─. E inclinándose para susurrarle, rozando con sus labios el arco interior de su oído.─ Eres aún más hermosa─.

Margaret, atónita, se sonrojó profusamente. ─ ¡Erik!... ¿qué dices?─.  
─Lo lamento…el francés que llevó dentro no puede callar─. Dijo con una sonrisa más bien lobuna. 

La joven, boquiabierta, no sabía si enfadarse o sentirse halagada. ¿Galantería o desfachatez? Y razonó que esa podría ser la razón por la que los noviazgos eran tan cortos en ese país. Sonrió tímidamente y luego le observó sin animarse a pedirle que retomaran aquella charla que recién habían tenido. La curiosidad y el deseo de descubrirse a sí misma en las manos de aquel hombre.

Erik pareció entenderlo, pues colocando una mano en la espalda baja de la joven, la condujo despacio al sofá. 

Ambos tomaron asiento. Margaret trataba de mirarle a los ojos y al mismo tiempo viraba la vista cohibida. M. Olagnier lentamente se deshizo de su saco, chaleco y corbata. Le dio tiempo para observarlo. La camisa de poeta, de género suave, dejaba entrever la musculatura de su torso. Para su sorpresa la joven le estudió con detenimiento, sin temor, con una encantadora expresión de curiosidad; su boca como capullo entreabierto, en un mudo suspiro.

Era el momento de darle un impulso a esa curiosidad. El caballero tomó la delicada mano que reposaba en el regazo de la joven y la llevó a su mejilla descubierta. Con su propia mano guiaba los rosados dígitos por la mejilla, ayudándola a explorarlo. Luego besó con suma delicadeza la palma de la mano y siguió con cada una de las yemas de sus dedos. Margaret sentía ambas manos heladas, pero estaba deseosa de conocer más. Tras esta iniciación discreta, él asintió para dejarla continuar por su cuenta. Ella se aproximó, eliminando la distancia entre ellos. Con sus dedos recorrió nuevamente la mejilla. Luego se permitió descender para dibujar los labios entreabiertos. Olagnier cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente mientras plantaba un beso en las yemas que acariciaban sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven. 

Margaret, sintiéndose más osada, dibujó el mentón y descendió con su caricia inocente por el robusto cuello hasta la manzana de adán. A semejanza de aquella primera lección de música, acarició la cavidad en medio de la clavícula, arrancándole un suave gemido de satisfacción a su amante.

Erik tomó en adelante la iniciativa. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la atrajo lentamente hacia si en un abrazo para besarla en los labios. Despacio, muy despacio. Besarse era un terreno más conocido para ambos, de modo que Margaret más y más calmada, se permitió deslizar sus manos por encima de sus hombros para sujetarse de su nuca. M. Olagnier, sin cortar el beso, retiró las pequeñas manos de su nuca para depositarlas en la abertura de su camisa. La joven no se dio por enterada.

Tras cortar el beso de suave compás para tomar aire, Erik la miró a los ojos buscando su consentimiento. Margaret esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Suficiente como para dejarle avanzar. Lentamente, apenas rozando la tela con ambas manos, deslizó hacia abajo el borde del cuello del escote de su vestido. Este cayó como seda alrededor de la cintura de la joven, dejando al descubierto el inmaculado corsé. La piel de sus senos se erizó y los tiernos capullos rosa se endurecieron dejándose perfilar tras el tejido. Margaret alzó la vista ruborizada y sonrió a los ojos verdes que la contemplaban amorosos. Sintió el familiar aliento sobre su boca y la suave caricia de los labios que la reclamaban nuevamente. Era excitante y adictivo a la vez. Cada vez que él iniciaba el beso, sentía pequeños calofríos recorrer su cuerpo desde los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Ahora esa boca abandonaba el punto de encuentro para explorar los confines de su mandíbula y resbalar, como copo de algodón, por su cuello. Exquisita humedad transitaba su clavícula y el borde del corsé. En este nuevo y desconocido recorrido de la boca por la parte superior de sus senos generosos y la línea que los dividía, el aliento le helaba la piel al tiempo que dejaba un rastro ardiente; labios y lengua entrelazando el pas de deux sobre su sensible e inocente piel.

Margaret jadeó. La línea indefectible era trazada por la lengua de Erik, que lamía sin descanso al tiempo que abandonaba suaves besos húmedos por la descendente corona superior de sus pechos de ninfa virgen. 

Despacio muy despacio, cual alas de mariposa acariciando la sedosa piel, los dedos afanados se dieron a la tarea de desamarrar lentamente los nudos hasta de que el corsé se abrió. El camisón debajo, de trasparente blancura. El frio palpitando en el vientre de la joven la hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras exhalaba lentamente.

El camisón siguió el camino del vestido, acomodándose en torno a las caderas de la joven. Erik se irguió para contemplarla.  
Bougeuereau, Lefebvre, Godward…pobres ilusos que se creyeron capaces con su regular talento de plasmar la belleza del cuerpo femenino en sus cuadros de mediana catadura. La perfección estaba frente a sus ojos. De mármol prístino era el torso tallado, la perfecta caída de sus senos, el maravilloso contraste de la nieve de su piel y dos capullos de adelfa germinando de ella, sus areolas. El bello torso desnudo de la ninfa Psique.

En un gesto sereno M. Olagnier se deshizo de su camisa y los fundió a ambos en un abrazo convulso. El contacto de los rígidos pezones sonrosados con el duro alabastro de sus pectorales envió un latigazo de electricidad a través de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gemir al unísono. Buscando oxigeno ávidamente en su piel, Erik retomó con su boca el camino por la curva tersa del hombro derecho de Margaret.

Como el descenso mimoso de un pincel sobre el lienzo, suaves besos continuos discurrían hasta detenerse en el centro estrecho de su pecho. Erik alzó los ojos. La mirada velada de Margaret los recibió. Un beso se posó dulce en medio de su busto, sobre la línea paralela de sus senos. 

La luna llena asomaba tras las trasparentes cortinas, dejando caer su luz fría sobre el sofá al pie de la ventana. Margaret, completamente embelesada por su belleza, concentraba su mirada en las sombras y luces de su irregular paisaje. Su mente en la celeste contemplación, su cuerpo en otro universo. Copos de nieve caían sobre la sensitiva piel de sus pezones, dejando besos aquí y allá. Suspiros se escapaban de su boca sin que se diera cuenta. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumaba para dar paso a las sensaciones que el hombre que estaba amando despertaba en ella. Aún con la vista perdida en el astro selenita, un gemido entrecortado huyó de sus labios. Bajó la vista. Bajo el reflejo lunar, vio su propia piel erizada, no por el frio de la noche, sino el excitante efecto que aquella lengua succionando.

Una nueva y placentera sensación empezó a subir por su vientre. Sollozó, arqueando su espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
─Margaret, ¿Qué sientes?─.  
─No…no lo sé─. Inspiró profundamente. ─Sigue…─.

M. Olagnier había abandonado su invitante pecho y la miraba bajo la luz de la luna. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos delineados en rojo como si hubieran derramado lágrimas, su hermosa nariz enrojecida. Y sus labios temblorosos, más rojos que los pétalos de una amapola. Cerraba sus bellos ojos. La boca ardiente volvía a la carne trémula. Su ninfa se sonrojaba.

Sus pequeñas manos inertes abandonadas a sus costados, subieron poco a poco, procurando acunar la cabeza de su amante. 

En este terreno sin explorar, Erik se dejaba guía por las reacciones de aquel cuerpo. Abandonada indolente sobre el respaldo del sofá, con cada contacto vibraba entre los brazos fuertes, como las cuerdas de un arpa. La melodía que se formaba pasó a crescendo. Para él, la presión palpitante del miembro endureciéndose placenteramente en su entrepierna crecía. Al mismo tiempo la joven en sus brazos sentía un incendio voraz avanzar desde su bajo vientre, amenazando con devorarla. Su corazón latía ahora en sus oídos y un sabor extrañamente dulce se asentaba sobre su lengua. Margaret gritó al tiempo que un estallido de placer emergía cual aurora austral en el sur. 

En la estancia ahora silenciosa, sobre el sofá, Eros de Fussli sostenía a Psique adormecida. Erik la acunó en su abrazo hasta ver que su respiración se normalizaba y abría los bellos ojos. La recostó.

Margaret y el hermoso iris esmeralda de sus ojos, velado por el letargo y el placer alcanzado. Las tiernas flores de adelfa mojadas en el rocío de saliva, cerrándose lentamente para volver a dormirse en la suave nieve de su piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Mon bel coeur- mi corazón bello  
> Adelfa- flor, también llamada laurel rosa.  
> Pas de deux- Figuras de ballet ejecutadas en pareja.  
> Alexandre Cabanel, William Adolphe Bougeuereau, Jules Joseph Lefebvre, John William Godward- Pintores academistas maravillosos. Es solo Erik siendo perfeccionista por su musa XD   
> Eros y Psique- Cuadro del pintor Johann Heinrich Fussli sobre el mito griego de Eros (El amor) reviviendo a la ninfa Psique (el alma).


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah , nuestro querido Erik siendo un poquitín arrogante. Hombre al fin ;)

Capítulo 25:

Margaret nunca había sentido tanto alivio al despedirse de Madame Giry. Tras una visita extremadamente corta y poco provechosa por la innegable distracción de su anfitriona, la madame había considerado que tal vez había llegado un día particularmente ocupado para miss Hale.   
─Lo meditaré, madame─. Le había dicho la joven, respecto a la propuesta de una temporada sobre el escenario de la Opera Populaire. Sin embargo no hubo meditación, pues tras cerrar la puerta ya lo había olvidado. 

Y así, cada vez que debía proponerse empezar alguna tarea, su mente volaba a M. Olagnier. Su imaginación jubilosa no le daba tregua, enredándose más y más en los detalles de sus más recientes recuerdos juntos. 

Esa mañana había planeado sentarse a escribir una carta larga a su padrino, que a semejanza de aquella destinada a su prima Edith, estaba tomando más tiempo del considerado cortés, en terminar. La verdad es que sin ser un día afanoso, su mente no le había dado un momento de descanso. Los encuentros románticos se habían trasladado de la oficina oculta de mecenas a la pequeña estancia del apartamento de la rue Auber. Esto no por comodidad ni conveniencia, sino porque el tiempo, en su terco marchar imparable los había encontrado varias veces rozando la medianoche. Mas este nuevo arreglo tampoco estaba exento de contrariedades. Margaret sonrió con las mejillas encendidas de auténtico bochorno. Madame Giry limitaba sus visitas a media mañana. Afortunadamente. 

Sentada ahora en su escritorio, su mano jugaba con la pluma distraídamente. Y el recuerdo de aquellas manos quemando su antes indocta piel no la dejaba en paz. El pudor y la modestia duraban menos que un suspiro. La mujer en su cuerpo había despertado por las ministraciones de aquellas caricias. Una dulce tortura.   
"Oh Margaret, estás completamente trastornada", musitó sonriendo.

-o-

El escenario silencioso, las luces apagadas. El placo privado se antojaba propicio para una tarde de meditación solitaria. Sentado en su habitual asiento, el espectro cavilaba.  
Su mente voló de inmediato a la joven inglesa. El té diario a las cinco. El apartamento. El acogedor saloncito con su chimenea. El peor de los arreglos, sin duda. Dos almas sedientas y una sola fuente de agua. Tarde o temprano acabarían consumiéndose por completo. Y con cada atardecer la resolución de ser más prudentes se hacía añicos. El tiempo que habían pretendido ganar se perdía en el calor de la chimenea y los besos, empalmando un ocaso lánguido con el clarear del alba.

Los recuerdos de tierras lejanas volvieron a su mente, traídos por el aroma del té en su taza. 

En sus ocasionales paseos en las ruidosas calles persas, la curiosidad lo había llevado a conocer las famosas casas del opio, regentadas por empresarios del oriente lejano, mercaderes de las alucinaciones, comerciantes del placer efímero. Los adictos al opio, como había aprendido al observarles, al principio se contentaban con pequeñas dosis y unos pocos minutos, pero pronto acababan por languidecer horas y horas en macilenta contemplación, requiriendo dosis más y más altas, incapaces de satisfacerse con la consumida el día anterior. 

Inapetente de aquellos espectáculos a los que nunca había cedido, ahora había acabado por reconocerse a sí mismo en esta nueva y deliciosa adicción. Incapaz de contentarse con las sensaciones y placeres del día previo, avanzaría hoy hacia el hemisferio sur de la femenil geografía, descubriendo paisajes idílicos y rincones acogedores.   
Sus ansias de explorar, insaciables. Margaret…ese oasis invitante recién descubierto, que se le ofrendaba únicamente a él, en medio del desierto árido de sus privaciones afectivas y sexuales.

Pero la voz de la razón volvía en el timbre de Madame Giry. La fecha. Solo meditar en eso, le recordaba que aún había mucho que planear, muchas cartas que redactar. Debía ponerse al corriente con sus finanzas y pensar con detenimiento en el futuro próximo que se le antojaba maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. 

Inclinado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, su mano sosteniendo su mentón. El pensador de Rodin. Mirando de reojo a su alrededor, contempló sus años en la Ópera Populaire. Su guarida y su tumba en vida. Un lugar frio y oscuro. Todo lo opuesto a Margaret, llena de luz y calidez. No era un lugar al que podrían llamar hogar. Nunca serian felices ahí. Descartado. ¿Y Paris? Ah, la ciudad de la luz según los extranjeros ignorantes. Desprovista de auténtico albor, su resplandor provenía de la deslucida lumbre de sus faroles polvorientos. Y el humo, las calles, el vapor maloliente del rebaño humano recorriendo las calles. Aun en las avenidas más selectas, entre las casas de abolengo, ese olor opresivo se colaba por las rendijas. Definitivamente no. Esta ciudad gris no era sitio para que creciera una delicada y fragante flor. 

Debía empezar en un sitio nuevo. ¿Pero dónde? Aun con toda su riqueza acumulada, su nombre ficticio procurado por las artes de leguleyos inescrupulosos, sus cuentas bancarias engordadas por su talento y su poder de manipulación; aun así no poseía un terruño para ofrecer. Este pensamiento lo turbaba. Deseaba dar todo y en la práctica no tenía nada que ofrecer. Nada más que su corazón. 

La mano enguantada masajeaba el tabique nasal, procurando relajar la tensión. Todos los caminos de sus reflexiones le llevaban al mismo razonamiento. Meditando una y otra vez no conseguía llegar a otro final que fuera más oportuno y más viable que el que se presentaba de frente; debían partir. Volar y muy lejos. Lejos de Francia.  
La noche cobró su precio. Al día siguiente una carta con destino a Corfú saldría en el correo. Destinatario: Míster Bell. 

-o-

En el dintel de la puerta del sencillo apartamento de la calle Auber, Margaret recibió a M. Olagnier con innegable compostura, solo traicionada por el ansia fácilmente descifrable en sus ojos soñadores. Erik padeció el lento suplicio de observar y seguir la corriente a este antaño olvidado ritual de cortesía burguesa. Aunque para sus adentros trataba desesperadamente de convocar a todos los ángeles y demonios de esta tierra para dominar las ansias de morder esa jugosa boca aquí y ahora.

Pero la paciencia para los amantes nacientes es escasa y a veces nula. Todas las proclamadas resoluciones de actuar con serenidad, de controlar los instintos, de no perder la cabeza en medio de esta nueva y singular aventura, todo se evaporaba al menor contacto de sus manos.

En la acogedora sala de estar el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Las brasas palidecían en comparación al ardor del abrazo convulso. De rodillas los cuerpos entrelazados sobre la alfombra. La cada vez más parca modestia, les había regalado en esta singular ocasión, la paciencia de respetar el estado de sus ropas. Ambos cabalgaban agitadamente los estertores finales de otro apasionado beso, olvidando por momentos el necesario oxígeno para respirar. 

Esta noche la providencia le había regalado la coincidencia de un vestido sin polisson, artilugio nada cómodo en estos menesteres del amor. Una mano desnuda exploraba inadvertidamente los confines de las enaguas, buscando la línea fronteriza de la seda de las medias y la piel. Margaret inconsciente en el océano de sensaciones. Más al sentir una caricia foránea entre los pliegues de sus enaguas, se estremeció volviendo en sí. M. Olagnier tenía posada la mano sobre su entrepierna, sus dedos detenidos justo por debajo del borde de encaje de su prenda interior. Un chispazo de duda centelleó en sus ojos inocentes. 

Erik retiró la mano lentamente. Pero sostuvo la mirada. Hoy se había propuesto explorar juntos una nueva región recóndita e incomprendida. Un paraje acogedor con el que había soñado muchas veces. Hoy lo intentaría. Pero ambos estaban ansiosos. Así mismo ambos tenían miedo. Comprendió que debía proceder con cautela. Un paso a la vez. Por el bien de ambos.   
─Dame tu mano─.

Procedió a besar cada una de las yemas sonrosadas de sus dedos. Margaret se relajó.

Los besos eran delicados, al principio apenas un roce bendiciendo la piel. Paulatinamente se volvieron más intensos. M. Olagnier continuaba su labor diligentemente, los ojos cerrados en silenciosa concentración. Ahora eran más profundos, humedeciendo los dígitos. Se esforzaba mentalmente para contenerse. Un propósito en su cabeza. 

Cuando juzgó que había hecho lo suficiente, procedió a dar el siguiente paso. Posó su frente sobre la de Margaret e inspiró. Con suma delicadeza rozó sus labios para incitarla a iniciar el boca a boca. Tras un fugaz contacto, le miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que la joven sintió nuevamente aquel despertar intenso que experimentara en el sofá de la oficina del mecenas unos días antes. Una onda de misterioso calor en su bajo vientre; el deseo sin nombre.

El silencio envolviéndolos. 

Erik, tiernamente la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo más íntimo, los muslos de Margaret descansando sobre las caderas de su amante. La joven sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda; su vientre a escasos centímetros del regazo de M. Olagnier. Lentamente como para no sobresaltarla, él llevó sus manos entrelazadas hacia el borde de la falda. Despacio, muy despacio le guió por la ruta ascendente de sus medias y subió hasta llegar al borde superior de su frágil prenda interior, modesto centinela de su sexo. 

Margaret incapaz de mirar hacia abajo, clavó la mirada inquieta en el hipnótico mar esmeralda. Sentía la piel de su ingle estremecerse por la fría humedad de sus propios dedos, detenidos en sumisa expectativa justo sobre el límite celosamente guardado. Anhelaba lo aún desconocido y agradecía al mismo tiempo cada lento paso que daban. Trataba de analizar aquella nueva sensación cuando de repente, los dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela.  
─Ah…─. Un suspiro entrecortado.

Los bellos ojos de Margaret eran como la superficie lisa de un sereno rio, que vibra levemente a cada roce de las hojas otoñales que van dejándose caer en el suspiro final de su verdor. Las pupilas temblorosas y anchas; una mezcla indescriptiblemente tierna de vacilante deseo y pudor agonizante.   
Los dígitos húmedos descendieron, recorriendo el inexplorado monte de venus hasta rozar sus labios exteriores. Margaret cerró los ojos. La puerta velada de su jardín secreto era abierta. Y Erik volvía a su boca. 

La presión táctil se incrementó. 

Neptuno, la joya azul del sistema solar. Sus incontables satélites que le acompañaban en su tránsito silencioso. Unos viajando con él, otros girando al sentido contrario. Para el Fantasma de la Opera, un momento como este tenía paralelismos con los astros celestes. La poderosa atracción que Margaret ejercía sobre él. Tal cual el enigmático satélite Tritón, girando retrogrado al excitante cuerpo femenino; las bocas girando a varias revoluciones sobre si mismas en un sentido, sus dedos entrelazados girando hacia el otro. Oh, Margaret. La fuerza gravitacional de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo intensamente, amenazando con hacerlo pedazos en el límite de Roche. No concebía mejor símil, pensó mientras respiraba el conocido perfume a ciclaminos. Ni la música, ni el arte bastaban ya. Para describirla las comparaciones se tornaban simplistas, anodinas. Era la naturaleza en su más pura y simple manifestación. La entrega silenciosa y el poder destructivo. La suave caricia y el primitivo instinto. En un momento, reconoció una nueva sensación táctil. Humedad. Pero no aquella que imprimiera con su boca. Era el rocío que brotaba del rincón perfumado de su ninfa. El placer alcanzándola. Con sus propios dedos tomó en adelante la iniciativa, relegando las yemas temblorosas de Margaret a un lado. 

A través de la ropa, sentía temblar levemente su cuerpo frágil. Con su brazo libre la asió por la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho, sin detener las delicadas pero indetenibles oscilaciones circulares que dibujaba su mano derecha por debajo de la prenda femenina, ahora empapada. 

Abandonando la boca de la joven en sus brazos. Ella inconsciente, había dejado de responder al beso. El se concentró en su labor. Erik estudió intensamente el rostro sonrosado por el éxtasis. Sus dedos exploraban aquí y allá, acariciando cada milímetro, descubriendo y repasando cada mínima reacción, cada sonido, cada temblor. Y grabándolo con tinta indeleble en su memoria. Aumentó la velocidad de traslación. Su ninfa pícara, su musa delicada, temblaba presa de los estremecimientos del placer, incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. M. Olagnier observaba atónito sin podérselo creer. Las olas de la lujuria chocando unas contra otras en el mar de su mirada al contemplarla, vibrando como la cuerda de un violín. Una sonrisa de incredulidad y deleite en su rostro. Que obra de arte maravillosa creada por sus manos. Contempló por un breve segundo la otrora ingenua concepción de haberse creído un artista, un genio musical. ¿Qué era eso ante tan bello espectáculo? Poco valía ahora, cuando podía hacer vibrar de emoción a esta mujer. 

Una voz frágil, apenas audible. ─E…Erik…─. 

El caballero escuchaba absorto, hipnotizado por la música que brotaba de aquella boca, diluyéndose en melódicos susurros y gemidos de placer. Decidido, aumentó la velocidad, apurando el ritmo ahora sobre el sensible botón de rosa oculto, que había descubierto con su tacto. 

La joven inglesa sentía la mente nublada por una bruma espesa. No podía pensar, ni formular palabra, solo sentir intensamente. Y las sensaciones eras sobrecogedoras. Inconcebiblemente deliciosas. Sus brazos indolentes, abandonados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos vidriosos pero no veía más que sombras borrosas apenas alcanzadas por los rayos de luz de la chimenea. Los cerró y tras sus parpados vio proyectarse auroras de incontables colores. Un momento después, el éxtasis del orgasmo le alcanzó con una potencia desconocida. Gimió dejándose caer desfalleciente sobre el marco musculoso que le servía de apoyo y salvavidas, descansando su rostro en el hueco del hombro de su amante. 

Ambas respiraciones erráticas. Ambos corazones satisfechos.

-o-

Margaret. La primera mujer a la que había dado placer verdaderamente. 

El aire del oscuro túnel se tornó más frio y húmedo, señal inequívoca de que se acercaba al afluente subterráneo. Esta noche un lento paseo en bote le relajaría la mente y apaciguaría el ardor que corría por sus venas. Cuanto placer le había sido otorgado esa tarde. Cuanto había gozado solo viéndola deleitarse bajo la caricia constante de sus manos. Él podía esperar. Su propio placer postergaría hasta llegar a su escondrijo. 

Ah, incautos amantes parisinos. Que sabían ellos de las artes amatorias. Esta sociedad occidental, empecinada en esconderse para satisfacer sus placeres tras gruesas paredes de piedra no podía comprender el extensísimo conocimiento que se desprendía del amor físico. En Persia, donde el pudor no se guardaba más que tras pálidas cortinas de gasa, donde los hombres extendían su goce y presumían su orgullo viril dejando a los sirvientes escuchar los sonidos de placer que arrancaban a sus amantes de cabecera y de ocasión. La arrogante impudicia de aquellos le había concedido muchas veces la gracia sustraída, de observar en innumerables ocasiones la obra de arte que es el sexo, desarrollándose en los lechos. La había visto de muchas formas y en incontables versiones. 

De ahí que había concluido tras sus años en esas exóticas tierras, que cada mujer era, en sí misma, un singular instrumento musical, que podía ser tocado por diversos amantes, con diferentes resultados. Mas la paciencia y la ternura eran las técnicas que más bellas melodías extraían.

Una risa marrullera resonó en su pecho, haciendo eco sobre el cristal oscuro del agua. Ah, los toscos y lujuriosos residentes de esa Ópera, no sabían nada. Nada de lo que significa realmente hacer el amor con excelencia. El espectro de hombre se sabía más versado. Los más de treinta años negándose la practica le había permitido, observando y leyendo los textos sicalípticos en lenguas vernácula y extranjera, aprender que, no es un gran maestro el que ha tocado numerosos instrumentos, sino aquel que conociendo a profundidad el que le fue otorgado, despliega la perfección en su ejercicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Rodin- Auguste Rodin, escultor francés, creador de la estatua El pensador.  
> Polisson- En francés, armazón o miriñaque para dar forma bajo la falda.  
> Neptuno- planeta azul de nuestro sistema solar, con varias lunas, algunas de ellas viajan en sentido opuesto al eje del su planeta, entre ellas Tritón.  
> Límite de Roche- Distancia mínima entre un satélite y su planeta, donde la gravedad del astro despedaza al satélite.   
> Sicalíptico- Pornográfico.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene contenido explícito, descriptivo. Atención a los tags: mild dubious consent. Dark Erik.

Capítulo 26

La última etapa del otoño parisino se pintó con bellas pinceladas ocres y magentas en los árboles que adornaban las avenidas más pintorescas de la ciudad. El frío delicioso inducia a las aves y pequeños mamíferos a buscar refugio. Las ardillas juguetonas trepaban de un árbol a otro, chillando para llamar a sus parejas al sueño invernal. Margaret sonreía recordando a la graciosa intrusa peluda que colándose por el balcón de su ventana, le había hecho el honor de acompañarla a desayunar las perfumadas drupas de estación que ahora abundaban en su mesa. 

Un par de días en soledad contemplativa le habían servido para asimilar las nuevas experiencias y recuerdos. Miraba hacia atrás y a duras penas reconocía a la joven sin más expectativas que una temporada vacacional en el excéntrico Paris, ignorante entonces del camino que tomaría, asida del brazo de M. Olagnier. Pero las dudas persistían. Dudas de toda naturaleza; dudas de si misma, sobre estas nuevas experiencias, que ocasionalmente meditaba, estarían catalogadas por sus congéneres como impúdicas si tuviesen ocasión de venir en conocimiento de ellas. Dudas sobre el futuro, dudas sobre todo de Erik. Le había visto como un caballero desconocido, luego como M. Olagnier, su compañero de palco, después Erik, su amigo y ocasional mentor. Finalmente el hombre que había despertado en ella sensaciones intensas y desconocidas. Como amantes iniciados, explorándose cada día.

Mientras ella se abría cada día mas, como una flor hacia el ardoroso sol, mientras más entregaba de si, aun sin darse por completo. Mientras más exploraban juntos, más insegura se sentía. La barrera invisible que aún se negaba a caer. Tras incontables encuentros, las caricias primigenias experimentadas, sus pequeñas manos habían descubierto y guardado el secreto del sedoso ámbar de la cabellera oculta tras el artilugio de peluca. Sus pupilas discretas habían captado retazos de extraña piel enrojecida tras la media faz, de seda negra e inconvenientemente resbaladiza, que Erik estilaba en usar ahora para las escaramuzas vespertinas de sus labios. 

El recuerdo fugaz de los dedos de Erik la hizo sonrojarse profusamente.

Intranquila, volvía a su mente el recuerdo de aquella primera invitación a la oficina secreta. Su entonces imperturbabilidad y piedad ahora flaqueaban. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas poder acariciar y besar aquel semblante que se negaba a ver el sol. ¿Un incendio despiadado, la macula de una enfermedad atroz, la cruel huella de una bala sobre la inexistente piel del pómulo? Lo que fuera. Lo amaría. 

¿Que traería el futuro? Temía que aun en el tibio silencio del himeneo, le fuera negado el deseo secreto de su corazón; ver el rostro del hombre que amaba.

-o-

Luna llena, función nueva. En el palco privado número 5, la misma atmosfera reverente y acogedora para los dos amantes. El discreto perfume de ciclaminos fundiéndose en ondas lentas con la esencia masculina. Noche particular por la estampa de la máscara de blanca porcelana, media luna de alabastro. La partitura de Rusalka olvidada a sus pies, besos lentos. Tras largos minutos de silenciosa entrega sensorial, M. Olagnier abandonaba la boca para apoyar su frente con la frente de Margaret, felizmente fatigado tras degustar la miel de sus labios. 

─No has sido muy diligente como alumna, mon bel coeur─.Dijo tras un suspiro, contemplando las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de la joven. La música, que antaño los acercara, había pasado a un segundo plano. Las lecciones olvidadas, en pos de otras de naturaleza muy diferente, aunque igual de placentera.─ ¿Recuerdas siquiera el nombre de la función de esta noche, que no te has dignado en ver ni por casualidad?─

Dos horas atrás la función había llegado a su fin en acompasado aplauso, sin hallar eco en las manos de los ocupantes del célebre palco.   
Silencio sin testigos.

─ ¿Y de quien es la culpa, señor mío? ¿De la alumna indisciplinada o del maestro negligente?─. Respondió la joven, sonriendo con todo el encanto de una aristócrata caprichosa.  
Erik sonrió.  
─Cierto. Asumo la responsabilidad─. Dijo a media voz, sin poder resistirse a mirar el encaje que adornaba el escote de su vestido. Su voz hechicera seduciéndola.  
─Mañana…La canción de la luna. No admitiré excusas, mademoiselle─. Mientras acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla con sus nudillos. Margaret se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, pensando si sería prudente aclarar que en ese momento prefería continuar la variedad de lección que recién habían interrumpido. 

La joven embelesada le miraba.   
Tras aquel horizonte jaspeado de su iris, Margaret vislumbraba un abismo oscuro, lleno de secretos y misterios que le intimidaban al tiempo que la atraían irremediablemente. El temor a lo desconocido cuajaba un frio extraño en su vientre y el ansia de descubrir un enigma la llamaba. Cada día ella develaba más y más de sí misma, de la mujer que habitaba silenciosamente bajo su piel. Entonces reparó en la ventana labrada entorno a los ojos, que proyectaba la máscara marfil. Bajo la vista a sus manos. Con todo el deseo de explorar que bullía en ella, resentía de esa única barrera. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer alusión a su existencia. Hasta ahora.

Su mano trémula se aproximó lentamente a la mejilla esculpida. Apenas tocando la superficie, tamborileó como una tímida interrogación.   
Rápidamente el espectro sujetó su muñeca. El semblante mudado en una expresión fría, un aire reprobatorio en sus ojos penetrantes.  
─No─.

El silencio inflexible entre ellos. Como dos extraños. 

Margaret volvió a arrellanarse en el sillón. Permaneció en silencio por varios minutos. Las olas que rompían contra el muro de mármol indolente de la costa. Suaves y serenas, lamiendo la arena o violentas y agresivas raspando con furia animal; el muro no cedía. Por más que se esforzara, siempre estaría ahí. Un viento glacial envolvió su corazón. Esta noche necesitaba estar sola.

─Buenas noches─. Susurró Margaret, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. Al momento Erik la sujetó por la muñeca. 

La joven le vio por encima del hombro. El fantasma de pie en toda su majestad. Su respiración se congeló en su garganta. El agarre en su muñeca se intensificó. Miss Hale se giró de lleno para contemplarlo en primer plano. M. Olagnier se alzaba como una sombra espectral sobre ella. El dolor del rechazó aun fresco en su pecho, le hizo tirar de su agarre. Las facciones del espectro se endurecieron, la comisura de sus ojos se estrechó.   
─ ¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer?─. La increpó.  
Margaret indignada, sintió un nudo en su garganta subir. Alzó el mentón desafiante, y tomó aire para evitar que la voz se le quebrara.  
─ ¿De usted? ya nada…Estoy muy cansada, Monsieur. Tenga buenas noches ─. La frustración de ser incapaz de pronunciar esa maldita palabra, de señalar ese cruel artefacto sobre su cara, la migraña que empezaba a martillar en su sien, le impulsaron a apartar la vista, buscando serenarse. Se viró a medias hacia la salida.

La mano desnuda tercamente sujetándola. Erik no cejó en su tenaz empeño, aun cuando la joven seguía tirando de su mano. 

Nuevamente Pandora caprichosa torciéndole el camino, enloqueciéndolo con sus demandas. Todas y cada una de ellas. Christine, Margaret. Todas y siempre el mismo insolente fisgoneo. La sangre en sus venas bullía de ira y también de algo más, algo que crecía sobrepasando al enojo, algo que en ese momento no atinó a reconocer. No. Esta vez dejaría zanjada toda cuestión. Esta misma noche, aunque tuviera que retenerla contra su voluntad. 

Miss Hale, dirigiendo su rostro de lleno hacia la puerta, sintió la grosera presión de la mano cerrada sobre su muñeca, como una trampa para osos. Tiró con más fuerza para liberarse. Y con cuanto más tiraba más dolorosa era la presión.   
Rápidamente se volteó para encararlo.   
─Suélteme─. Martilleo las silabas, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en él.  
Un rugido bajo y casi animal, resonando en la cámara de su pecho. ─No─.  
Lágrimas de ira se cuajaron en los bellos ojos. Verdadera furia se azotaba en el iris gema de la joven.   
─ ¡Que me suelte, le digo!─. Chilló Margaret, tirando de su adolorida muñeca.   
─He dicho que no─. El fantasma de la Ópera y no M. Olagnier, imponente se alzaba sobre ella, rechinando los dientes. La presión inalterable sobre la frágil articulación. Los dedos imprimiendo rojas marcas en la tierna piel, al tiempo que el espacio entre ellos desaparecía, cerrándose el cerco en torno a Miss Hale.

El aire entre ellos se electrizó. No se le escapó a la joven la sombra tenebrosa que se formaba en aquellos ojos, que hacía solo unos minutos antes la contemplaran cariñosos. Un brillo extraño e intimidante, como relámpagos de una tormenta lejana y peligrosa que se aproxima, rebasando el iris turbulento. En algunas ocasiones, cuando la intimidad les abrazaba en los momentos de exploración mutua, había percibido ese mismo destello misterioso. Algo primario y bestial, sin nombre aun para ella, que antes le atrajera. Ahora le erizaba la piel sobre la base de su nuca. 

Margaret se revolvió sobre sí misma para liberarse. Solo entonces notó lo cerca que estaban. El perfume masculino y el aroma almizclado y penetrante de una fiera en plena cacería, atacándole las fosas nasales. Eso, y el inexplicable temblor que recorriera el cuerpo de M. Olagnier. El pudor le gritó que corriera.   
Aún estaba a varios pasos de distancia de la puerta. 

Lo siguiente que vio fue el destello mármol de la máscara al margen de su campo visual y luego sombras.

Su mente se nubló. Como encandilada no veía nada, amén de la oscuridad casi total de la estancia, impregnada en una mezcla agreste de perfume floral y sudor. El sonido hueco de ropas agitándose, una respiración jadeante y gruñidos guturales, casi imperceptibles. Un hálito caliente sobre su rostro. Súbitamente sintió el recorrido de unas manos torpes y sudorosas que estrujaban su cintura con violencia.

─ ¡Co..como… te atreves!.. ¡Suéltame!─.Alcanzó a decir en frases entrecortadas entre las pausas que le permitía el ataque salvaje de Erik sobre su boca.  
Margaret luchaba contra el alto y ancho muro de aquel cuerpo doblándose sobre ella, amenazando con aplastarla. Dio un paso en falso hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Los brazos de Erik le frenaron oportunamente de lastimarse con el impacto. El sonido de ambos cuerpos estrellándose contra el piso, camuflado por el grueso textil de la alfombra. Sobre esta, el lance continúo.

La joven inhaló profunda y sonoramente al notar que su boca era nuevamente libre. Pero el aire no llegó a sus pulmones. Los labios groseros volvían con más ímpetu a robarle el oxígeno, atreviéndose a morder la tierna piel de su labio inferior. Un beso feroz, como ningún otro que antes le hubiera dado Erik. Su mente logró por fin procesar con mayor detalle, que no solo le atacaba la boca; sus manos corrían sin control por todo el vestido y debajo de él, como queriendo registrar las formas femeninas en la memoria de su dueño, sin miramientos de arruinar la tela. La piel erizada de su rostro, cuello y pecho registraba ahora la humedad impregnada por la lengua enloquecida que iba y venía, los labios estampando caricias mitad beso, mitad mordida.

Margaret, con sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los hombros que la aprisionaban, empujaba lejos de si, hacia arriba, a M. Olagnier, o mejor dicho, el Fantasma, cuyo cuerpo la empujaba contra la alfombra. Buscaba su rostro. Un momento después olvidó para que y se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo al beso. Dejó de luchar. El descenso de aquella lengua reclamando cada rincón de su boca, le aturdió brevemente. Vislumbró un abismo azul y un fondo burbujeante, como la visión desde un acantilado sobre el violento y misterioso mar del Norte, llamándola. Embrujándola para unirse a él.

Su juicio se empezó a agitar indignado, gritando contra aquella demostración de inmodesto deseo poseso, esas ansias expresas que procuraban unilateralmente deleitarla sin su previo consentimiento… no a él, ¡si no a ella! Esa indiferencia descarada de las más básicas formas. Mientras una voz lejana en su subconsciente le llamaba a reparar en el creciente calor que se gestaba en su bajo vientre. La furia de antes volvía, pero se enfocaba en ella misma. ¡Indignante! Su cuerpo y su mente en extremos opuestos. No. Erik no era un truhan cuya lujuria buscaba satisfacer. Pero sus caricias toscas claramente enunciaban tintes ciertamente perversos; el de castigar esgrimiendo el placer como arma. Como un niño díscolo que hace cosquillas con plumas de ganso solo por complacerse en ver subyugada a la víctima de su travesura.

Erik cortó de súbito el beso. La joven dejó de asirse a aquella ropa al notar que el espectro se erguía sobre ella, las manos toscas de antes ahora a cada lado de su castaña cabeza. Mirándola con ojos tristes, nublados por la decepción. Margaret sintió una punzada en su pecho.   
Una voz profunda, increíblemente serena y abatida llegó a sus oídos. ─Te daré lo que tanto quieres…─. 

El rostro de Erik desapareció de su vista. 

Nuevamente el silencio de la estancia le ensombreció los sentidos. Su mirada desconcertada se clavó en el cielo raso tapizado de terciopelo carmesí. Gemidos lejanos zumbaban en sus oídos, sus propios suspiros percibiéndose ajenos, como emitidos por otra boca. Su respiración entrecortándose. 

Pequeños espasmos empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Erik sujetaba como un custodio la frágil mano derecha. Con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza. Su otra mano, aquella que ahora tenía grabada marcas de dígitos color carmesí, se aferraba a la alfombra. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De dónde venía esta sensación indescriptiblemente deliciosa y forastera proveniente de su ingle, que se paseaba por todo su cuerpo, languideciendo sus sentidos? ¿Por qué su cuerpo vibraba como presa de fiebres nocturnas, sin sentirse abatida por padecimiento alguno? Poco a poco su juicio y la percepción del mundo a su alrededor volvió. 

La había besado a la fuerza. La había atajado contra suelo y continuado el mismo ritual que juntos había transcrito en las tardes a solas. Pero en esta ocasión, desprovisto de delicadeza ni paciencia. A lo bestia y sin control. 

Entonces su espalda se arqueó. Con la vista clavada en la puerta, mirando sin mirar, nuevamente lo sintió. La álgida caricia y la cálida humedad. Un beso ardiente, como el que disfrutaba cada día y anhelara cada noche en sus sueños. 

Un beso intenso y dolorosamente lento.  
Un beso profundo y sin fin.  
En su núcleo.

Margaret inhaló ostensiblemente.   
─Erik…─. Sus ojos vidriosos de placer, abrigados a medias por sus parpados somnolientos. La imposibilidad de abrirlos con cada gemido quebrado y silente que huía de su boca sin su concierto. Un gusto indescriptiblemente dulce, como de creme bruleé acariciando sus papilas gustativas. Las contradictorias sensaciones de relajación total alternando con la tensión repentina de los músculos en su espalda.   
─E…Erik…─.

No sentía las rodillas flexionadas, ni las manos que ahora la mantenían en su lugar, acariciando de cuando en cuando la piel cercana al borde de las medias. Con el rabillo del ojo vio lo que pensó sería su prenda interior, abandonada desdeñosamente junto a una de las patas del sillón que Erik solía ocupar.

La suave y sinuosa caricia de un arco era su lengua. Erik trabajaba como un violinista afinando al oído las cuerdas de su instrumento. En silencio. Concentrado en el ritmo perfecto. Subió un poco más y encontró lo que buscaba. El capullo oculto. El punto de máximo placer. Con un rápido y fulminante movimiento, lo tomó como se toma con fruición y reverencia el primer sorbo de un manantial recién descubierto, tras un viaje fatigoso. A sus oídos llegó aquel sonido maravilloso, aquellas notas que jamás se cansaba de arrancar del alma de su ninfa. Y se preguntó por primera vez, desde aquel beso en la balaustrada del Gran Foyer, si sería capaz de plasmarlo en una canción. 

La pequeña mano libre que arañaba la alfombra, rodó hacia un lado y se topó con un objeto frío al tacto. Distraídamente lo acaricio con las yemas, apreciando su pulida superficie. Los dedos indiferentes se detuvieron de golpe. Giró su rostro hacia el objeto en su mano; era la máscara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Rusalka- Ópera checa del compositor Antonín Dvorak. Recomiendo encarecidamente el aria La canción de la Luna en la versión de Lucia Popp.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27.

Un campo de naranjos en flor al amanecer tras una noche lluviosa, frescas y suculentas granadas abiertas emitiendo su seductor perfume, el salobre y atrayente aroma del mar Mediterráneo tras el retorno de los pescadores en su faenar diario, sal del Himalaya y bálsamo de la India perfumando la estancia privada de una dama…mil visiones, mil aromas del pasado y del presente convocados en un instante…Margaret.

El aroma de su piel y su sexo, su cuerpo agitándose al vaivén de las consecutivas y fugaces olas de placer, su voz en éxtasis llamándolo por su nombre. Erik se sentía narcotizado bajo el influjo de los sentidos, casi paralizado, pero incapaz de detenerse en su tortuosamente lento afán de complacerla. Podría morir un segundo después frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento y sentir que su vida había alcanzado un verdadero propósito. Tan solo con ese instante, tan solo con esos breves minutos en el palco número cinco, sobre la alfombra confidente.

¡Oh Dios! La estaba amando ahí mismo, en el palco que reclamara como suyo y sin prever absolutamente nada. Ciertamente no a plenitud, no una entrega total como ambicionaba desesperadamente, no como había soñado a solas entre el delirio y la vigilia diluidos al amanecer cada día en la ancha y fría cama, varios pisos abajo. No. En absoluto. Como rabiaba por hacerla suya sobre níveas sabanas y bajo la luz austera de unas velas. Viéndola sonreírle tímidamente entre el dolor y el placer, las pupilas cuajadas de lágrimas de euforia, con el rocío sudoroso en su sien y mechones de cabello empapados adhiriéndose en la arrebolada piel de su cuello, hombros y pechos desnudos. Y pensando así, imaginado sin tregua el futuro y anhelado momento que compartirían juntos, resopló frustrado ante el palpitante aviso de la locura en su entrepierna endureciéndose a cada segundo, descolocándolo y haciéndole perder el ritmo. 

Un segundo después, el pequeño capullo cautivo entre sus labios sedientos comenzó a estremecerse, a palpitar de una forma enternecedoramente tímida, presto a abrir sus pétalos. Sonrió complacido percibiendo el inminente aroma a polen maduro y el néctar de su flor sonrosada ofreciéndose cual ambrosía. Un sentimiento de humildad y sumiso recogimiento inundó el pecho de Erik. El rubor calcinando sus pómulos. Oh, Margaret. Ninfa deliciosa.

Justo en ese instante, a escasos segundos del ansiado momento, se oyeron voces provenientes del pasillo.  
─Le digo que no puede entrar, Monsieur, ¡es un palco privado!─.  
─Palco privado, ¡un cuerno!─. La voz insolente del Conde Phillipe respondía a Madame Giry.   
─Monsieur, cuide su lenguaje. Ya le he dicho que miss Hale se ha ido hace horas─. Respondió con aplomo la indignada señora ante semejante falta de modales del ofuscado caballero francés.   
─ ¡Nada de eso! Yo mismo la he visto entrar en este recinto y no ha salido en ningún momento. ¡Déjeme entrar, voy a partirle la cara a ese desvergonzado!─. Gritó con ínfulas de ofendido, el mayor de los de Chagny, sabiéndose vencido en su afán por conquistar el corazón de la señorita inglesa, por un fulano de anónimo apellido.

Se escucharon ruidos de forcejeo sobre la puerta cerrada con llave desde fuera. Margaret, miraba asustada hacia la puerta, apenas consiente de M. Olagnier, quien le ayudaba a incorporarse, arreglándole las enaguas. Una vez de pie, aun con la vista expectante sobre la puerta, sintió que la tomaban de los codos, guiándola hacia el pasadizo secreto.  
─Vámonos─. Oyó susurrar en su oído a Erik. Atinó a asentir distraídamente.

Escasos segundos después de cerrarse el panel que ocultaba el boquete en la pared, ambos abrazados en la silenciosa oscuridad, atentos a cualquier sonido dentro de la estancia, se escuchó un portazo, señal indiscutible del allanamiento en el palco. 

Miss Hale, abochornada ante semejante conmoción tras la falsa pared, se aferraba con su pequeños puños de la chaqueta arrugada del M. Olagnier. En su pecho se acumulaba el miedo de la huida que se había sorteado con escaso margen para ambos. Al mismo tiempo una molesta sensación de pérdida inexplicable, como aquella que experimenta un viajero que ha perdido su barco y le ve con abatimiento alejarse en el horizonte. Erik la asía de un brazo mientras descansaba su otra mano en la espalda baja de su amada, atento a cualquier ruido. 

Las voces se perdieron nuevamente, al parecer apagadas en el pasillo. Madame Giry habría conseguido apaciguar al energúmeno seguramente. Mas en ese instante el fantasma cayó en cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes; la primera, que habían olvidado descuidadamente la prenda íntima en el suelo, al igual que la máscara. La segunda, secuencia obvia y terrible a la vez; que estaba abrazando a Margaret con su rostro completamente descubierto. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, como una bala que pasa de refilón lacerando la piel. Se maldijo por negligente y al tiempo agradeció la total oscuridad en la que se encontraban. 

Inhaló profundamente. Pensó rápidamente el siguiente curso de acción. 

Margaret sintió que la soltaba y la apoyaba contra la pared continua. Oyó el característico sonido que hacia el mecanismo de seguridad del panel al ser empujado hacia un lado y por el ruido de ropas dedujo que Erik volvía a la estancia aparentemente desierta. Escuchó un chillido a sus pies y petrificada se tapó la boca con las manos antes que el gritó de asco se escapara: una rata sonámbula salía disparada huyendo. No menos de dos segundos después, Erik estaba de vuelta en el tétrico pasadizo y el panel en su lugar. Ninguna señal que delatara la existencia de ese corredor secreto del otro lado de la pared del palco. La joven, olvidando rápidamente el susto anterior, se sonrojó presa de terrible vergüenza al notar el género blanco, hecho un ovillo en la mano de M. Olagnier. Este tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para no entregarle la prenda. No en ese momento al menos. 

El espectro hizo ademán de colocarse la máscara.   
─No es necesario, Erik…─la voz serena y segura de sí misma de Margaret le hizo detenerse. Tal vez no estaba tan oscuro como él pensaba.  
Tras un momento de perplejidad, Erik susurró cansado.─ No sabes lo que dices─. Sus ojos de lince, acostumbrados a ver en la penumbra miraban al suelo de negra piedra.  
─Vaya si lo sé─. Respondió la joven, con un timbre un poco más impetuoso de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero igualmente con visible potestad. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mientras sopesaba su siguiente y atrevido cuestionamiento.  
─ ¿Siempre ha de ser así? ¿Incluso en la noche de bodas?─.

M. Olagnier, aun con la máscara en la mano, le contempló atónito. Margaret siempre había sido muy tímida en cuanto a expresar sus pensamientos respecto a esa noche venidera, la noche después de hacer sus votos y firmar su consentimiento en el nuevo destino mutuo que compartirían. Aunque sus manos y su boca solían ser más explicitas en lo tocante a sus deseos, en las palabras solía ser más parca. Lo que Erik había juzgado como pudor, podría haber sido solo timidez. Sonrió sin querer; definitivamente, al igual que él, Margaret, su preciosa musa, también soñaba con ese crepúsculo. Tal vez no con la claridad y explicitud con la que él se recreara en sus momentos de solitaria privacidad. Tal vez sus expectativas estarían nubladas por el fino velo de la inocente castidad. Pero sí. Definitivamente pensaba en esa noche, al igual que él.

─Margaret…─. Susurró dulcemente, conmovido por la candorosa declaración, escondida entre líneas. ─No. Por supuesto que no, mon coeur─.  
La abrazó despacio, acunando su ensortijada cabeza en su hombro, mientras se guardaba la porcelana en el bolsillo. La joven suspiró aliviada, recostando la sien en el pecho de Erik. Deleitándose en su perfume francés. Muy a pesar suyo, no pudo reprimir un temblor de desencanto, al meditar que no sabía si tendría que esperar más tiempo para contemplar su rostro por entero, pero siguió reciprocando el abrazo. 

─D´accord…─. Musitó débilmente. ─Pero después de esta noche…Erik. Después de…─. Las palabras huyeron de sus labios sonrosados, el rubor acariciando sus mejillas, bañándolas de un bello tinte lila. 

La poca luz que se colaba por las pupilas de M. Olagnier resplandeció ante la incertidumbre. Esta noche, como bien lo había dicho su musa, esta noche habían tenido que dejarla frustrantemente a medias. El espectro de hombre, experimentó la punzada recriminatoria de no haberse comportado como un auténtico caballero. Tampoco había procedido con delicadeza ante su frágil flor, maltratándola entre rudas caricias y besos burdos. Olvidando su faz desnuda, la atrajo a un abrazo más íntimo, descansando su rostro en la curva de su cuello de cisne, murmurando sobre su piel una disculpa.  
─Me has decepcionado varias veces en una sola noche, Erik─. Susurró por lo bajo la joven.

La punzada de culpa le hirió nuevamente, haciéndolo estremecerse y aferrarse más a ella. Margaret se alzó en puntas de pie para murmurar en el arco de su oído, haciendo pausas comedidas para dejar asentar sus palabras. ─Fuiste tosco y atrevido…luego…luego me has dejado con este vacío, esta sensación de abandono, justo cuando, justo cuando más te sentía cerca. ¡Oh! No sé ni cómo explicarlo…─. El bochorno haciéndola sonrojarse furiosamente. ─No me lo niegues…no me niegues lo que más deseo─.  
M. Olagnier se petrificó. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo? La sangre en sus venas empezó a hervir ante la expectativa de continuar con las íntimas atenciones que habían dejado abandonadas por causa de visitantes impertinentes. Tal vez se estaba adelantando al momento. 

─Quiero tener certeza que no hay nada en medio de nosotros. Quiero despertar a tu lado y ver el rostro del hombre que amo, no esa careta que me niega el derecho a acariciarte…Quero…quiero verte─. Las últimas palabras casi inaudibles, perdiéndose en un leve eco sobre las paredes de roca.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo el juicio. Si. Porque esas palabras tenues sobre su oído, esa tierna petición, en lugar de enfadarlo como solía hacer todo aquello que sonara levemente a violentar su secreto, en vez de llenarlo de ira, le hicieron hervir en deseo la sangre en sus misma venas. Como si fueran estas una reiteración de lo que había deseado concluir sobre la alfombra del palco, como si fueran una fogosa confesión sensual. Si. Su musa deseaba verlo en la intimidad por entero. Desnudo en cuerpo y alma. A plena luz. Sin artificios ni caretas. Y así seria. Pondría su empeño en ello.

No supo entonces si fue la promesa consiente o el apetito cantando en su sangre lo que le impulsó a besarla a sabiendas de la circunstancias. Con la seguridad de multitud de besos compartidos, apresó con avidez el carnoso labio inferior de Margaret, deleitándose en el suave gemido que en ese momento se escapó de su boca apetitosa, descendiendo por su garganta agrietada por la sed y el deseo reprimido. Le pidió profundidad y recibió felizmente el consentimiento para saborear la tibia cueva de su boca en su totalidad, batallando contra su deliciosa lengua por el control de aquel beso compartido, ardiente desde su principio. Se dejó perder en llevar el ritmo al tiempo que dejaba volar su imaginación, suplantando aquel ritual por otro más íntimo de entrega plena. 

Su ,en secreto, atesorada fantasía más explícita.

Oh, Margaret, j´te baiserai tandis que je te fais mienne...

M. Olagnier escuchó una risita ahogada en el beso y se sonrojó terriblemente al comprender que había dicho en voz alta lo que creía solo haber discurrido en su mente.  
El beso continuó y con el deseo manifestándose en tibia presión subiendo en sus vientres, como una ola ardiente, lamiendo y relamiendo la costa. Erik descendió por su cuello desnudo, descubriendo aquí y allá, tras besos húmedos, puntos de absoluta delicia que se desencadenaban tras una ligera y cuidadosa mordida. Oh, que estúpido fue, todo este tiempo negándose el bálsamo que es disfrutar de la cálida sensación del pulso ardoroso de Margaret palpitando justo sobre aquel punto en su inmaculado cuello, un punto que la hacía estremecer con cada roce ligeramente tosco y sorpresivo de sus dientes. Descendiendo por esa curva primorosa que llevaba a su clavícula y al centro de su busto, al tiempo que apretaba su estrecha cintura y la estrujaba toda contra su cuerpo, descubrió que la mitad de su rostro, al que le negara la luz de sol y el calor de sus caricias, de alguna extraña y nueva manera, provocaba sensaciones más ardientes en ella. Era como repetir una misma escala musical con un instrumento nuevo. Quizás solo era la foránea textura, tal vez era un diferente grado de temperatura. El caso es que Margaret, su musa, le regalaba ahora con la deliciosa música de sus arrebatados suspiros de placer. Si no se detenía a tiempo, tal vez terminarían en aquello que hace un momento dejaron inconcluso. Y ese pensamiento le excitó sobremanera.

Y no podían estar en un lugar menos apropiado. El pasadizo empezaba a helarse, la humedad se pegaba a sus ropas. Cuanto deseaba ver su hermoso pecho expuesto cual Campaspe de Ottin y venerarla con las caricias de su boca. Pero el momento debía aplazarse. Abandonó un último beso en el altar central de sus senos y se retiró lentamente. Se encontró con que las manos de Margaret lo llevaban de regreso. Olvidando toda previsión, alzó los ojos y vio un destello vehemente en sus ojos. Margaret lo deseaba.

Un ligero beso en sus labios y un último bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras aspiraba su perfume floral.  
─ À demain, mon coeur. Demain, j´te le promets─.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> J´te baiserai tandis que je te fais mienne- Te besaré mientras te hago mía. XD  
> À demain – Hasta mañana  
> J´te le promets- Te lo aseguro.  
> Auguste Ottin- escultor francés, creador de la estatua “Campaspe se desnuda ante Apeles”, para la fachada de Cour Carrée en el Palacio del Louvre.


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28:

El oscuro y aromático líquido caía suavemente de la tetera a la taza de porcelana importada de factura inglesa, pequeño tesoro de madame Giry, que solía sacar para recibir a sus más distinguidas aunque infrecuentes visitas. Una selección de té de Ceylán para su inesperado invitado.  
El fantasma, vestido exquisitamente como de costumbre, observaba el ritual domestico con silenciosa contemplación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Esta mañana, su repentina aparición en la salita de la instructora de ballet tenía un particular motivo; Un encargo en la distinguida Casa Cartier.

Tras degustar el último sorbo de su té en silencio, M. Olagnier tornó a mirar a su anfitriona. Sin parpadear, extrajo de su chaqueta un sobre algo abultado.  
─El trabajo está listo, solo debe retirarlo y cancelar. He fletado un coche para usted─. 

Madame Giry sonrió. ─No será necesario, Monsieur. Creo que una visita de a pie sería más apropiado para la discreción que se requiere─.  
Una dama a pie pasaría más desapercibida, muy al contrario de lo que se creería. Así evitaría suspicacias ajenas que seguramente despertarían la visión de un coche aguardándola frente al zaguán de la Opera Populaire, cuyo alquiler sería prohibitivo para una mujer como ella. 

─Le agradezco, madame. Este es un evento social, no requiere discreción, aunque si es un asunto privado─. Madame Giry ladeó un poco la cabeza ante esto. Una discreta sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del caballero.

Madame Giry devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más expresiva de lo que solían ser las suyas, imbuidas siempre de seriedad. Mirando a los ojos de aquel hombre, vinieron a su mente los tormentosos meses en los que vivió en temor constante de su volátil comportamiento, atizado en la ahora enterrada obsesión por la soprano sueca. Ah, Christine. Si las cosas no hubieran cambiado de rumbo entonces. Un ligero e imperceptible temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Era mejor no pensar en el pasado. Menos aun en un pasado funesto, que gracias al destino, o lo que fuera, no había llegado a materializarse. 

Ensimismada en esas meditaciones, no notó a su huésped levantarse de la silla. Alzó los ojos. Parecía que le había estado esperando para despedirse. Le acompañó a la puerta.  
─Monsieur, respecto al asunto de la propuesta de M. Richard…─. Se detuvo algo dudosa. En el pasado, precisamente había sido el espectro quien fustigara a la gerencia para que dieran más protagonismo a su entonces musa. Ahora sin embargo…

─En ese respecto, es miss Hale quien debe responder. Aunque ya imagina usted mi opinión─. Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y evidentemente, por la expresión severa que tomó su rostro, madame intuyó que no era de su agrado. En lo absoluto.  
─Naturalmente, Monsieur─. 

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, Erik se giró. ─Madame─. Le extendió un sobre de diferente confección. 

Madame Giry extendió ambas manos y examinó el papel con detenimiento. Al comprender de qué se trataba alzó la vista rápidamente. El espectro se había desvanecido en las sombras.

─Estaré encantada, monsieur─. Susurró con una ligera sonrisa.

-o-

Margaret caminaba admirando las diferentes colecciones de servicio y porcelana expuesta sobre las mesas de exhibición de la tienda a la que había acudido. Deseaba adquirir loza y demás trinchantes de primera, pero de fabricación local, además de cristalería y velas. Todo lo necesario para una ocasión especial que requiriera la presencia de un pequeño grupo de invitados. Vaya que lo que antaño considerara aburridos paseos de compras con Edith su prima, ahora le eran de gran utilidad.

Su padrino retornaría de su viaje en poco menos de una semana. Lo que menos sobraba era tiempo. La joven se sonrió al recordar la carta de griega procedencia. Llena de sonrisas, atardeceres relajantes con grata compañía y buen licor, contemplando el Egeo. Definitivamente Míster Bell sabía condensar un paisaje en una carta. Además la llenaba de terneza la forma como se expresaba de Erik, aun sin conocerle. Suspiró satisfecha. 

Tras un par de vueltas buscando un dependiente, se topó sin querer con un caballero de espaldas. Este iba a disculparse cuando le sonrió reconociéndole.  
─Mademoiselle Hale, que grata sorpresa─. La jovial sonrisa de Monsieur Raúl de Chagny.  
─Bonjour, Monsieur─. Con los ojos abiertos cual platos, le sonrió un poco ofuscada. No esperaba encontrarse con él en una tienda frecuentada por damas. A decir verdad, no esperaba encontrarse con ningún miembro de la familia de Chagny. Menos después del casi bochornoso momento en el palco. 

Tras besar su mano con la natural gracia de sus modales hidalgos, Raúl se enfrascó en una conversación de un solo sentido; sobre su ausencia en la Ópera, lo mucho que la extrañaba Christine, los gratos momentos disfrutando de su singular canto en las cenas privadas, lo mucho que deseaba trabar amistad con ella su hermano mayor, el conde de Chagny, etc.,etc.  
Margaret deseó con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera algún otro conocido y le rescatara de esta incomoda situación. Trabar amistad, o cualquier otra clase de relación con el Conde era lo que menos se le antojaba ahora. O nunca.

─ Miss Hale. Que agradable encuentro─. La joven se giró a la voz femenina que le hablaba a sus espaldas. Y suspiró visiblemente aliviada al ver a su salvadora, que le miraba con un brillo cómplice en sus ojos azules y sabios.  
─Oh, ¡Madame Giry!─le abrazó con excesiva animación, que no se le escapó al bueno de Monsieur Raúl.  
Tras los saludos y cordialidades de rigor, el vizconde se retiró con sus propias compras, evidentemente por encargo de alguna damita sueca y les despidió con un gesto del sombrero en la puerta de la tienda, perdiéndose con su faetón entre el ruido de los demás carruajes.

Margaret tornó a mirar a la madame con ojos de agradecimiento. Y esta le sorprendió con una sonrisita perspicaz y la sutil ceja alzada. ─A vous, mademoiselle─.  
Tras ayudarle con los encargos, que serían entregados por un recadero en la puerta del apartamento al día siguiente, la joven inglesa le invitó a tomar un refrigerio en casa. Muy acertada invitación, meditó la madame. Tenían mucho de que charlar, y no precisamente de porcelana parisina. 

-o-

Un rizo aquí, otro allá. Frente al espejo del tocador, la joven inglesa daba los últimos toques a su peinado. El pequeño rizo travieso, no más una molestia. Tras una última mirada aprobatoria, Margaret abrió su botella de perfume favorito y se dio dos toquecitos con la yema de los dedos justo sobre la cavidad de su clavícula. Cada gesto, cada color tenía un recuerdo romántico o travieso para ella. Esta noche M. Olagnier cenaría en casa para discutir detalles previos a la llegada de Míster Bell. Los planes iban tomando forma. A diferencia del cortejo de Edith y el capitán Lennox, Erik y Margaret tomarían las decisiones juntos. Esa era la razón de esa cita nocturna. Erik tenía planes que había incubado algún tiempo y deseaba discutirlos con ella. 

Mientras acomodaba en la jarra de la mesa del comedor el ramo de rosas color pomelo, obsequio casi diario de su prometido, Margaret meditaba en las palabras que esa tarde le regalara madame Giry. 

A todas luces la instructora de ballet era y seguía siendo la asistente y ama de llaves del caballero. La joven sonrió. Contar con ella estaba fuera de toda discusión. Como aliada y consejera había sido invaluable. Aunque lo hubiera contemplado a medias, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que se asentaran en Paris, aunque no tenía aun la certeza. Quizás podrían contar con ella del mismo modo que su difunta madre había contado con la querida Dixon. Empezó a poner la mesa, mientras seguía meditando. Madame Giry aunque parecía bastante enterada de los planes de M. Olagnier, era evidente que no tenía toda la información. Eso era agradable para Margaret; en cierto modo le agregaba un toque de misterio al futuro que ahora se acercaba a pasos agigantados a su encuentro. 

Se detuvo justo antes de girar la perilla de la lámpara de gas, empotrada en la pared. Las velas del comedor serían más que suficiente luz. Una luz tenue y acogedora. Se sonrojó. Madame Giry le había mirado con un brillo travieso en los ojos, mientras hablaban del asuntillo aquel del Conde y sus inoportunas atenciones. Evidentemente no se daba por enterado y tampoco cejaba en su necio empeño. Por suerte y gracias a los buenos servicios de la madame, la joven inglesa se había librado de recibirlas en la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente se sonrojó más, si cabía, al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de ser pescados infraganti en el palco. Una risa avergonzada, con tintes de colegiala se le escapó mientras miraba el cielo raso. Luego sus bellos ojos se ensancharon y se llevó las manos a la boca; la madame…Seguramente al entrar de súbito acosada por el necio conde, no se le escaparía de su sagaz mirada los objetos que descuidadamente habían olvidado Erik y ella en la alfombra. 

Roja como un tomate, tomó asiento. Claramente, el pequeño sermón sobre la observancia de la castidad durante el cortejo no había salido de su visita dominical a la iglesia de la Magdalena. ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Jajaja, Nada se le escapa a la avispada Madame Giry XD.
> 
> Capitán Lennox -Esposo de Edith Shaw y hermano de Henry Lennox.  
> Cartier- Casa de joyería y moda de Paris, fundada en 1847 por Louis François Cartier.  
> Faetón- coche de caballos descapotable.  
> A vous, Mademoiselle- A usted, señorita. Equivale a un “De nada”.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29:

Margaret, sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea, sostenía el pequeño estuche abierto entre sus manos. Una caja de metal con las cursivas de la conocida casa de moda talladas en la tapa. La luz de las danzarinas llamas iluminaba el bello índigo imperial de la gamuza que abrigaba en el mullido interior las piezas de orfebrería.  
─ ¿Para mí?─. La voz en un susurro.  
─Para nosotros─. 

Erik, sentado sobre un pequeño taburete frente a ella, observaba atentamente a sus reacciones, maravillándose en el efecto místico de la luz bañando la faz de su ninfa.

Las yemas sonrosadas, temblorosas acariciaban levemente la superficie pulida de áurea tonalidad. Dos alianzas. Eran piezas de singular y exótica belleza. Con un diseño fuera de este mundo occidental, al menos. La joven, tomando valor, más por reverencia que por miedo a dañar tan delicada obra, alzó uno de los aros y lo giró con delicadeza entre sus dedos, estudiándolo; Unas hermosas escenas campestres trabajadas con delicados fragmentos de nácar, esmalte y porcelana incrustada en segmentos. Girando el aro de oro, un sonido como de mecanismo de cerradura se escuchó y los segmentos de metal dorado se abrieron como ventanillas. Era un anillo con compartimientos para ocultar mensajes secretos. Y este traía un pequeño papelito.

Los bellos ojos de Margaret se llenaron de lágrimas. Después de todos los pequeños detalles, aun había lugar para más sorpresas. Margaret dejó las lágrimas para otro momento y respirando profundamente leyó aquella escueta petición. Para un hombre que se declaraba así mismo inhábil con la pluma, aquellas dos pequeñas palabras escritas en inglés eran más que elocuentes. Con una sonrisa radiante Margaret dio por respondida la pregunta. Le respondió a su vez una cálida sonrisa apenas dibujada en el rostro de M. Olagnier.

Un destello enamorado en sus ojos misteriosos.

Volviendo la vista a su pequeña alianza, la colocó en el centro de la palma de su mano y al hacerlo otro segmento se abrió, revelando un segundo mensaje.  
─Oh…─Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron intensamente de un potente tono bermejón. 

-o-

Como los fragiles copos de la primera nevada, el recorrido de los dedos sobre sus pantorrillas enfundadas en seda dejaba un rastro de fuego y hielo. Las yemas callosas del organista sombrío acariciaban con sinuosa lentitud la parte interna de las rodillas, provocándole estremecimientos deliciosos. Suave y casi imperceptiblemente las manos expertas subieron por sus muslos adentrándose bajo las capas bajo su falda, buscando. Buscando las cintas que sostenía las medias. Con exquisita dedicación Erik deslizaba la fina seda hacia abajo, enrollándola y dejando al descubierto la piel que no había tenido ocasión de admirar en el apurado momento en el palco privado. Primero una pierna, luego la otra. Así, sin apenas parpadear. Como si con cerrar los ojos por un segundo temiera perderse una eternidad de placeres. 

Una vez libre la piel de nacarada suavidad, procedió a correr la prenda interior. A sabiendas que solo el roce de sus dedos provocaban espasmos repentinos y fugaces a Margaret. Aquella vez en la alfombra, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de apreciar el momento; Él, perdido en su deseo temerario de tormento y placer, ella, desorientada del todo por sus sentidos aletargados. En esta ocasión ambos se concentraban en el momento.

Una capa de tela menos.  
Las enaguas acomodadas por encima de las rodillas, M. Olagnier procedió a besar estas últimas. Despacio, muy despacio, disfrutando de las primeras contracciones de goce que recorrían los muslos de Margaret. Sus labios subieron por la colina de su rodilla deteniéndose justo arriba de ella para morder con ligera rudeza ese punto escondido del que leyera alguna vez en uno de esos rollos prohibidos de la biblioteca del Shah. Y para su grata sorpresa, la joven respondió con un ligero gemido de placer seguido de un irreprimible espasmo. El caballero sonrió al alzar los ojos y deleitarse en el rubor azorado que besaba las mejillas de Margaret. Sus hermosos ojos prerrafaelitas ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, en una enternecedora expresión de sorpresa, los labios rojos como rubíes de Sri Lanka, seductoramente entreabiertos. 

El aire en sus pulmones se calentó por encima del punto de sublimación inversa. Margaret podía desarmarlo sin proponérselo siquiera. Tanta sensualidad innata. Ahí estaba él, de rodillas frente al sillón que parecía un trono divino, su musa en él, aferrándose con sus pequeñas uñas a los reposabrazos. La joven corrió el hermoso velo de sus tupidas pestañas sobre sus ojos mientras recostaba la cabeza en el respaldo mullido. Inhaló en pausas. A sus oídos llegó un peregrino sonido, de un elástico destensándose. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

M. Olagnier se quedó sin aliento y petrificado al correr la cortina que guardaba modestamente de la vista ese rincón secreto que unos días atrás tuvo la gracia robada de atisbar. Nuevamente la certidumbre de que podría morir feliz se asentaba en su pecho. La sensación de estar en un sitio sagrado. Pero aquella parte de su ser que estuvo dormida tanto tiempo volvía a despertar; el hombre que deseaba tanto amar y experimentar el amor de la manera más primaria y natural. Besar, acariciar, mimar y ser recompensado con las suaves notas de aquella canción tan dulce en los labios de su ninfa. El mar embravecido de su mirada contempló lo que no había podido ver en la penumbra del palco número cinco. Siguió contemplando por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos para adentrarse más allá del umbral del portal abierto al fascinante jardín que le aguardaba.

Un momento después, una bocanada de tibio aliento meció los delicados tallos del huerto secreto, haciendo estremecerse a Margaret. El fresco viento del deseo compartido por segunda vez se paseaba por los campos florecidos y los remansos serenos. Una sensación de deliciosa agonía se asentaba en su estómago. Sabía lo que vendría; su cuerpo nuevamente se dejaría llevar por las corrientes rápidas de este salvaje rio que corría desbocado, cantando en sus venas el placer. Una segunda vez, pero ahora, como si fuera la primera. Esta vez no habría sensación de abandono. Esta vez llegaría hasta el final, al afluente original. 

Como un agradable paseo por un arroyo desconocido, las corrientes mecían su barca suavemente, a veces haciéndola girar en círculos, a veces danzando con ella. Lentamente fue adentrándose en un paisaje boscoso y oscuro; el rio llegaba a una refrescante gruta. La piel erizada delataba una conocida y placentera sensación; el frio en su vientre, el éxtasis apenas vislumbrado en otras ocasiones de intimidad, ahora en plena presencia y multiplicada multitud de veces. La sonrisa en los labios de los que se escapan suspiros lastimeros y gemidos entrecortados.  
Las pequeñas uñas clavándose en la tela mullida del sillón. Un hilo de sudor rodando de su sien hasta su mentón, mientras el roció se cuajaba sobre su arco de cupido, dando un aspecto sensual y salvaje. 

La mejilla de enrojecida piel recibía gozosa las caricias involuntarias de la nívea piel de los muslos desnudos. Que piel tan maravillosamente suave. M. Olagnier. Erik. Desprovisto de toda mascara física y emocional, sonreía mientras aspiraba la fragancia nectarina del monte florido de venus. Y descubrió con ingenua alegría, que rozar con la punta de la nariz aquel capullo silvestre, provocaba en su ninfa pícara una embriagadora risa cantarina; sin duda alguna el mejor de los recuerdos para atesorar.  
Sin saber cómo ni de dónde venía, Margaret sintió un desesperado anhelo de culminación, una abrumadora avidez. El pulso se aceleró haciendo correr por todo su cuerpo la sangre con gran violencia. Lo deseaba, moría por saber, sin saber bien el que. Erik a sus pies, arrodillado vertiendo lisonjas de su boca en el ritual de honrarla, sintió el leve latir. La amapola escarlata lista a abrir sus pétalos ante el ardiente sol. Los dedos largos del versado músico, sabios aferraban con fuerza los muslos temblorosos. 

En breve el instante llegaría.  
Y llegó.

Ni ríos serenos, ni campos floridos, ni grutas ocultas. Ningún símil anterior tenía cabida en medio de ese momento. Un gigantesco fragmento partiéndose de un glacial en medio de la callada noche. Cayendo estruendosamente al abismo oscuro del océano. Tal era la intensidad. Margaret se sentía partirse en dos, haciéndose añicos al tiempo que se volvía a unir en una pieza. Tan fuerte, tan intensa y potente que un grito era el único conjuro para remediarlo. 

Erik, sintiéndose intrépido y hereje, se atrevió a probar una última libación del manantial, ahora caudaloso. En silencio dejó un beso justo por encima del cercado limítrofe del monte, provocando un espasmo, reflejo de los nervios sobreexcitados de la joven, desfallecida en el sillón. Sus labios detenidos sobre la piel, expectantes. Luego posó el rostro, descansando la mejilla sobre el muslo derecho. Fatigado y a la vez ávido. Una sensación agridulce. Haber dado placer nuevamente a su musa, mientras él debía posponerse. No obstante, sonrió satisfecho. 

La fría claridad de los rayos lunares caía sobre el rostro ahora sereno de la joven. Aun el rocío de traspiración embelleciendo las comisuras de sus labios. Una solitaria lagrima rodando por la curva de su mejilla generosa, el intenso retumbo de los latidos en sus oídos se acallaba de a poco. Su respiración relajándose. Su mente cautiva de extraño y agradable adormecimiento.

Margaret abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus pequeñas manos se escabulleron despacio buscando aquella cabellera dorada que deseaba acariciar. Inclinó su rostro apacible hacia su regazo. El hombre parecía dormir con la frente apoyada en su pierna, su rostro oculto. A los pies del sillón, abandonados los dos artefactos que solían ocultar su auténtico perfil.

La luz selenita dispersaba en todas direcciones los hermosos destellos de los mechones dorados. Sedosos y fragantes con ese perfume que tanto adoraba.  
─Erik─.  
Los mimos tiernos y constantes de las manos femeninas sobre el cuero cabelludo. Rubio. Hermoso. Real.  
─Amor…─. La frente penitente se hundía más sobre la tierna carne. El miedo a sufrir el repudio aguijoneando.  
─Erik, Regarde-moi─.

Lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron. La paleta cálida de las llamas de la hoguera y el claro-oscuro de la luna fueron esbozando las pinceladas lisas e irregulares de cada mitad para encontrarse juntas en el trazo de una nariz a medio terminar. Dos mitades irreconciliables que juntas formaban un todo; un rostro largo tiempo oculto. Margaret reparó en el sereno mar esmeralda, que se había desbordado en lágrimas silentes, ahora secándose sobre las mejillas. 

La faz ya conocida, pulida y suave, de griego perfil, como cincelada en mármol. Y la oculta, teñida de furioso cobrizo, desigual y tirante. El parpado ligeramente caído, el ausente caracol de la que quiso ser una oreja y no fue. Los mechones algo menos voluminosos, caían sobre la sien congestionada. Sin embargo, la boca. Los labios parecían concentrar toda la perfección que le había sido negada a medio rostro de su dueño. Perfectos. Suaves las líneas dibujadas, el arco de cupido primorosamente esculpido. El agraciado mentón con el pequeño hoyuelo, la marca de belleza que compartían. 

Los ojos. Los mismos ojos de siempre. Los que recordaba de aquella vez primera en el placo, los mismos que encontró en la oficina del mecenas, aquellos que le contemplaban diariamente con la misma honestidad. Precisos, profundos, inquisitivos a veces, siempre atentos y penetrantes. Los que siempre expresaban sin reservas todo aquello que se guardaba en el corazón de su dueño. 

La joven mantuvo la mirada, sin parpadear. Una ola de serena calidez inundó su pecho. No había lugar para el miedo, ni la incertidumbre. El amor largo tiempo atrás había reclamado para si cada espacio. Y aquellos ojos fuertes se fueron abriendo de a poco, con incredulidad y fascinación, ante la sorpresa de encontrar en el reflejo de los de Margaret la misma respuesta de cada atardecer. Aquella que viera justo antes de cada beso y justo después de cada dulce “hasta mañana”. 

Cuando los labios de la joven se detuvieron rozando los suyos, una última lagrima necia se atrevió a caer del ojo de laso parpado. Al instante no hubo más espacio entre sus bocas. Ni más preguntas sin respuesta. 

El fuego en la chimenea languideció, mientras aquel en los pechos empezaba nuevamente a arder con renovado fulgor. Y Margaret tuvo ocasión de deleitarse feliz ante este nuevo beso arisco y dominante que reclamaba su boca a mordidas, atizado en la pasión que de ningún modo se extinguía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> El anillo con mensajes secretos está basado en una fotografía de uno fabricado en 1830, que vi en el Tumblr rudafru.   
> El primer mensaje en inglés- Marry Me.  
> El segundo mensaje está claro en el resto del capítulo XD  
> Regarde-moi- Mírame.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Portculis- la verja de hierro que cierra el acceso a la guarida del Fantasma.

Capítulo 30:

Míster Bell, muy cansado tras el viaje, felizmente descendió del tren y fue recibido gratamente por una muy risueña Margaret. Tras unos cálidos abrazos, la joven mudando a un aire sereno, se giró para presentar al elegante caballero, que pacientemente le había observado saludar a su padrino.

Tras el apretón de manos de rigor fueron juntos al café de la estación. Ya puestos ahí, y con el agradable aroma de un chocolate caliente y algunos canapés, el Buen señor Olagnier se excusó para fletar el coche que los llevaría al apartamento de la calle Scribe. Míster Bell lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre de coches y mercancías. Margaret lo observaba expectante.   
-¡Hum!, este caballero es más respingado aun que Lennox y Thornton juntos.-  
-¡Padrino!- la joven se ruborizó por la comparación. Con suerte su padrino no poseía información sobre las malogradas declaraciones que ambos le había hecho hace tiempo con un año de diferencia cada uno…  
-Tranquila querida-. Rio bromista.-En realidad, me ha gustado mucho mi futuro yerno-.  
-Oh! Padrino, como te afanas en abochornarme-.Rio complacida Margaret.  
-Pero es verdad, tanta elegancia en un solo caballero-.Míster Bell le giñó un ojo y siguió tomando su chocolate.

Margaret se había tomado muy a pecho la tarea de escribirle antes de su viaje de retorno algunas cosas sobre M. Olagnier, invocando su sensibilidad respecto a los modales y la particular práctica, por así decirlo, de portar mascaras. Míster Bell había respondido en un breve telegrama, que le importaban un nabo las modas faciales masculinas. Si su corazón estaba para su pequeña, entonces daba su bendición con arroz y todo.

-o-

Esa noche darían una cena para los unos pocos amigos de Míster Bell que estaban en la Ciudad de la Luz, sin olvidar a M. Richard y M. Moncharmin con sus respectivas esposas y algunos pocos del elenco de la Opera, por supuesto. Una compañía de 15 personas. Mme. Giry hacía los honores de la casa, a petición de Margaret.  
En una extraña connivencia del destino, los primeros invitados en llegar fueron Mlle. Daae y Raúl de Chagny…

Al entrar a la estancia, la súbita palidez cadavérica de Christine hizo que Raúl dejara de reír. De inmediato alzó la vista al frente para contemplar estupefacto al sombrío caballero sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. 

-¡Tu!-  
El ex mentor de la soprano levantó la vista del fuego, dignándose solo a echarles un vistazo, sin levantarse del sillón.  
-Buenas noches, monsieur…demoiselle-.  
-¡Como te atreves!-. Gritó a voz en cuello el vizconde, que ya avanzaba, escudando con su cuerpo a Christine.

El sereno M. Olagnier alzó desdeñosamente la ceja visible.  
-Le aconsejo que haga gala de la educación que le confiere su cuna, vizconde. El respeto a la familia anfitriona lo demanda.- 

Margaret, en la estancia cercana, escuchó los murmullos y un sollozo sofocado. Se asomó por el dintel de la puerta, llena de serena elegancia. Ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Era hora de apagar el conato de incendio.  
Con suprema paciencia avanzó hasta el extremo cercano al sillón. Dio una mirada por toda la sala y se detuvo sobre Mlle. Daae.  
-Buenas noches señor Vizconde, buenas noches Mlle. Daae. Bienvenidos.- Diciendo esto, deslizó gentilmente su mano sobre el borde del reposacuellos del sillón donde estaba sentado Erik.  
-No, no entiendo…-musitó Christine.  
-Tengan la bondad de pasar al comedor-. Y agrego inclinándose sobre el sofá, con una mano posada en el hombro. -Tú también, querido-. Erik apretó suavemente la mano y asintió en silencio, mirándola a los ojos.

-o-

M. Moncharmin y M. Richard permanecieron, muy contrario a su costumbre, casi mudos toda la cena. Sus esposas sin embargo, hicieron las delicias dela conversación, obligándolos a responder aquí y allí a sus comentarios.-Verdad que París es precioso en diciembre, querido. Sobre todo para pasear por sus encantadores e innumerables puentes, ¡oh! que romántico, ¿no?-.  
-Eh…sii, si, querida-. Una sonrisa temerosa en el rostro lívido de M. Richard.

Míster Bell hizo los honores con su buen humor, ayudando mucho a destensar el ambiente. Margaret, sentada junto a su prometido, sonreía. Las manos de ambos, entrelazadas bajo el mantel. Su ansiedad se evaporaba con cada sonrisa serena que regalaba M. Olagnier a su padrino y las matronas, aun alguna que otra a Christine, cuando esta tomaba valor y respondía alguna pregunta dirigida a ella.

Raúl no dejaba de observar al caballero sentado a la derecha del anfitrión, Míster Bell, ni de reparar en el rostro de Miss Hale a su lado. La posición en la mesa le indicaba que gozaba de gran estima en aquella casa. ¿Acaso no estaban enterados de su pasado criminal? Un año había trascurrido de su encuentro en el cementerio de Perros-Guirec. Apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos. El mismo espectro que había viajado tantas millas de Paris a ese pueblo marítimo, solo para embrujar nuevamente a Christine, estaba frente a él tomando una copa y atendiendo cortésmente a la charla, como el más corriente de los mortales. 

Tras la cena, el té de costumbre. Los asistentes se adelantaron, dejando a M. Olagnier y miss Hale solos un rato. Christine echando un vistazo atrás, logró captar un extraño momento de intimidad: Margaret besaba la mejilla esculpida de porcelana y su antiguo mentor correspondía acariciando su mandíbula con los dedos hasta acercarse a escasos centímetros de su boca. Besó su índice y luego lo deslizó por el labio inferior de la joven inglesa, robándole una sonrisa. 

-o-

La sociedad parisina dormitaba sin percatarse de revuelo en el pequeño universo de la Opera Populaire, ignorante del cotilleo inacabable que se había desatado. Entre la clientela variopinta del establecimiento era solo un evento social, llamativo por demás pero nada extraordinario. Poco pudo hacer Madame Giry para apaciguar la pequeña revolución que semejante novedad desató entre las susceptibles bailarinas. Poco valió la discreción. La maldición del Fantasma, narraban los espíritus impresionables, había alcanzado por dos veces a la magna casa de entretenimiento; Primero la Daae, damisela rescatada a tiempo, luego la hermosa Mlle. Hale, victima irredimible del embrujo del espectro. Cada día más detalles descabellados, cada cronista más florido y ridículo que el anterior.

Más en la mansión familiar de Chagny, el joven vizconde se guardó de informarle al primogénito, esperando que las aguas del orgullo herido se apaciguaran un poco antes. Pero no hubo caso. Los raudos emisarios de los chismes se encargaron de llevar la noticia en tiempo record, dando el último golpe de martillo a la cordura del Conde, cuyo agrio humor tensó por varios días el ambiente de la casa. El joven Raul se vió forzado a limitar las visitas de su prometida, por temor a hacerla participe involuntaria del desabrido espectáculo. Qué decir del estado emocional de M. Moncharmin y M. Richard, quienes sufrieron por algún tiempo el temor de ver perdido a uno de sus más generosos mecenas, quien en su irritación, no perdió ocasión de echarles la culpa del final de su fracasado enamoramiento a la gerencia y a todo el personal del edificio. 

Pero el frenesí de la novedad murió y las fiestas de fin de año se encargaron de apaciguar las agitaciones de unos y otros. Con la caída de la primera nevada empezaban los preparativos. Debido a la estación invernal asentada de lleno en el país, Míster Bell y M. Olagnier juzgaron prudente posponer el viaje de ida al Pas-de-Calais, al tiempo que les permitió a ambos caballeros discutir detalles, modificando y extendiendo la ruta de viaje. 

-o-

M. Olganier dispusó en las semans aprevias de todas las poseciones y riquezas de su reino subterraneo. Para si, conservó en un baúl de roble impermeabilizado sus tesoros; sus composiciones, el violín, su botica completa y costosos afeites y algunos objetos valiosos de sus viajes por el Oriente y los países civilizados de Europa que conoció. En su maleta; su guardarropa y el cuadro con el rizo pardo de Margaret. 

Para el viaje conservó sin embargo, una única mascara blanca y el artilugio de cabellera.   
Todas las pertenencias, listas y embaladas semanas antes de la partida. Pero la melancolía, compañera habitual por largos años llegó de visita y se instaló en su pecho por varias noches. 

Margaret lo percibió en la mirada distante y perdida, que a veces le acompañaba durante los monólogos de Míster Bell durante el té. Lo notaba en la postura rígida que a veces adoptaba al contemplar la tarde caer en el balcón. En el sabor de los suaves besos robados en la penumbra del pasillo o la cocina, cuando la presencia de visitas ocasionales les estorbaba o su padrino alargaba su hora de retirarse a dormir. 

En esas ocasiones que se volvían mas y mas frecuentes conforme se acercaba la fecha de partida, sentía que era más el fantasma que M. Olagnier. Solo que a su adusta presencia le agregaba un tinte extraño a luto. 

-o-

La serena superficie del oscuro rio devolvía el destello de unas pocas velas encendidas esa noche. En cuclillas sobre el espejo acuoso, perdido en sus contemplaciones, el hombre estudió largo tiempo el reflejo de expresión ceñuda, que le miraba de vuelta. 

La espera ansiosa le había aletargado un poco mientras se afanaban en embalar los pedazos de su existencia, los pocos que aun deseaba conservar y compartir. Pero ahora el miedo a la incertidumbre, cual polilla corroía su interior. La soledad y el silencio, se le antojaban con necesidad ahora, como en la última vez que sintió tambalear sus cimientos.   
Por muchos años, la Opera había sido la constante mejor asentada en su camino. Un punto al cual volver, tras años de transitar errante. Ahora lo abandonaba por voluntad propia.   
Ah, Christine, su posesión más valiosa, tantos años pulida con esmero y afinada. En ese entonces le había parecido que le despojaban. Le había dolido como nunca. El despojo y la traición en un mismo trago amargo. Diez años idolatrando a un ángel. Y en una sola noche una ninfa la destronó. Una nueva pasión ardiente en un instante borró años de anhelos tejidos futilmente. Como en los ingenuos versos de los poetas románticos se supo a asimismo favorecido del minuto en que ocurrió. La hora exacta. La noche precisa en que un golpe de timón cambio su rumbo. 

Ahora, contemplando las rizadas olas que hacían temblar el género azabache cuajado de estrellas del agua, comprendió la verdad de su error. Christine había sido como la moneda del avaro que le empobrece y se hace esclavo, en su necio afán por conservarla. El sabio tiempo supo abrir la senda para que las caricias prodigadas por vez primera sobre su piel, se encargaran de hacerle entender que había concedido durante demasiado tiempo a un afecto, más valor del que en realidad poseía.   
Como un pequeño saquito de polvo de oro, un minúsculo fragmento de cuarzo que se abandona en pos de una riqueza mayor y perenne.

Deslizó sus dedos callosos por la superficie de la gélida corriente, descomponiendo el reflejo del caballero que había compartido unos momentos su visión y sus pensamientos. El frio se colaba como astillas en sus yemas. Una sensación momentánea en su piel, espejo del espacio vacío y congelado que ocupara su pecho por años. Espacio solo entibiado en ocasiones por su pasión por la música. Espacio ahora ocupado por una dama de bellos y cálidos ojos verdes.

Sonrió.   
Erik Fabian Olganier. En el pasado discreta identidad para las ocasionales gestiones mundanas, seria en adelante su persona.

El adiós .  
Se alzó con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia el portculis. Echando una última mirada por encima de su hombro al órgano otrora bien cuidado, ahora mísero y desdentado que le contemplaba en silenciosa despedida. La llama de las velas consumiéndose en el suspiro final dando paso a la inmortal oscuridad, reina y heredera final de la gruta. 

Un sonido ahogado, el último de origen humano que resonaría en las cámaras; el manojo de llaves danzando su vals hacia el fondo del afluente para sueño eterno y final.


End file.
